


Стройотряд

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character swap, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Single work, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: У Алексея Петровича Юшневского есть тайна. Впрочем, не у него одного...Иллюстрации к тексту:«Не говорите мне прощай»,«Лето двоих»
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Алексей Юшневский, Павел Пестель/Аркадий Майборода, Павел Пестель/Сергей Волконский, Сергей Волконский/Мария Раевская, Сергей Муравьев-Апостол/Анна Бельская
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Союз Спасения: ББ-квест





	1. Вводная. «Мы едем, едем, едем в далекие края...»

– Пашка! Пашка! Шевели копытами, отъезжаем! 

Невысокий, крепко сбитый парнишка в новенькой строевке тревожно оглядывается на высовывающиеся из окна поезда головы и нетерпеливо машет рукой. 

– Пестель! – Среди голов появляется еще одна. Из–под застиранной армейской панамы опаздывающего сверлит нарочито свирепый взгляд. – Поезд ждать не будет! 

– Муттер, фатер, я полетел! 

Парнишка наскоро чмокает в щеки родителей – и уже готов сорваться к пускающему последние гудки поезду. 

– А я, а меня! – дергает его за рукав кнопка в новом платьице в горошек. 

– Куда ж без тебя! 

Парнишка подхватывает сестру на руки, целуя в обе щеки. 

– Все, до встречи! 

Поезд медленно трогается, в тамбуре возникает дива с красным флажком в руке, неодобрительно косится на опоздавшего, но все же протягивает руку, помогая взлететь на подножку. 

Третий вагон забит гомонящей ватагой парней и девчат, здесь царит своеобычная неразбериха, свойственная всем отправляющимся поездам, остановить которую может только начальственный рев старшего по вагону. 

– Отставить базар-вокзал! – гаркает хорошо поставленный командный голос с раскатистой «р». – Сборный ССО, слушай мою команду! Вещи под нижнюю полку убрать! По местам разобраться! Кахович! Давай-ка, боец, на пару с опоздавшим метнись к проводнице, разузнай насчет белья. 

– Каховский! – обиженно пищит чернявый худосочный «боец», но поздно. Данное командиром прозвище уже прочно оседает в умах. 

– Один хрен, – безапелляционно пресекает протест командир. – Мечтатель! Хватай Поэта в зубы и резвой рысью по вагону – считать своих по головам. Должно быть сорок душ по численному составу. Команда ясна? 

Аристократически бледный от ленинградских туманов Трубецкой с выдающихся размеров носом дурашливо вскакивает с нижней полки, вытягивается «по стойке смирно», а затем подскакивает и сжимает зубами загривок строевки лежащего на верхней полке товарища. Тот от неожиданности летит вниз, погребая под собой Трубецкого, под дикий хохот всего плацкарта. 

– Веселимся? – Командир стоит над ними, уперев руки в бока, и изо всех сил старается не засмеяться. 

– Простите, Алексей Федорович! Но вы же сами приказали взять Рылеева в зубы и... 

– Брысь с глаз моих! Шутники! Недосчитаетесь, очко заставлю драить! Зубными щетками! 

«Счетоводы» ускоряются, стремясь поскорее скрыться с начальственных глаз. Орлов удовлетворенно крякает и садится на место Трубецкого к пыльному окну с грязно-розовой занавеской. Поезд уже раскочегарился, набрал обороты и теперь отстукивает колесами мерный ритм, оставив за спиной разморенную теплым майским солнцем Москву. 

– Проводница сказала за бельем вечером приходить, – обиженно ноет Каховский, зависнув между полками. 

– А Пестель где? 

– Треплется. Там два джигита каких-то в курилке, спичек попросили, так он им теперь политинформацию проводит, про ассимиляцию чего-то задвигает. 

– Та-ак! – зловеще тянет Орлов, нехотя слезая с нагретого места. – Ну-ка, тащи сюда этого «политинформатора»! С места тронуться не успели, а уже влип! 

– Да чего ему будет-то? Просто ж языком чешет! – Каховский смотрит на Орлова в полном недоумении. 

– Живо! – теряет всякое терпение командир. – Одна нога здесь, другая там! 

**_Дневник студента 2 курса Московского литературного института им. М. Горького К.Ф. Рылеева_ **

_«31.05.1986г. В общем, мы тронулись в хорошем смысле слова и едем. А может, кстати, и не в хорошем, и тронулся я в основном головой, потому что влез в это мероприятие, вместо того чтобы спокойно готовиться к учебе или поехать с родителями в Крым, как планировалось, или посещать лекции профессора Карамзина по Рюриковичам, на которые, кстати, записался еще в апреле. А все Трубецкой, сбивший меня с панталыку своими уверениями, что ССО нам зачтется и даст профит по комсомольской линии. Мне-то на кой этот профит? Я в комсомольские вожаки лезть не собираюсь! Но теперь поздно сожалеть! Впереди нас ждут окрестности города Бийск Алтайского края и Государственный льнообрабатывающий комбинат, в строительстве коего мы и будем принимать самое деятельное участие все три ближайших месяца вплоть до сентября._

_Команда подобралась пестрая, недаром наш студенческий строительный отряд заимел приставку «сводный». Из тех, с кем я уже свел знакомство, Пестель, Волконский и Майборода_ – _из Бауманки, Никита Муравьев и два брата Апостола (во фамилия, блин!)_ – _из Политеха, Мишка Рюмин из МГУ, Каховский с Авиационного (вопрос на миллион – как он туда поступил), а две прекрасные дамы – Машенька Раевская и Анька Бельская – из Гнесинки и Строгановки соответственно. Еще в наши ряды затесалась «могучая кучка» из Плеханова. Имеются серьезные подозрения, что эти уж точно пошли за профит по комсомольской линии и точно метят в вожаки, особенно вьюноша бледный со взором горящим Коленька Романов. И чую я, прочат его нам в комиссары. А возглавляет нашу веселую компанию Алексей Федорович Орлов с военной кафедры того же Авиационного. В общем-то мужик ничего, но на армейке просто повернут. Слух был, он даже где-то воевал, но где – не говорит._

_Приключения начались уже в поезде. Пока мы с Трубецким считали «души», Пестель и Кахович (хорошо сказано! Петьке теперь точно не отбрыкаться от звонкого прозвища) умудрились огрести от каких-то гостей с юга. По разговорам понял, что гости ни фига не оценили Пашины измышления о превосходстве славянской культуры над горской идентичностью. А Кахович просто попал под раздачу. Подозреваю, это Петино рядовое состояние. За фингал под глазом и вынужденную солидарность Паша всучил ему жаренную курочку, которой снабдили его заботливые родители. И Кахович поплыл. Он небось хотел ее в одного стрескать, но пришлось делиться со всеми, и даже Орлов на крылышко позарился, мотивируя тем, что в коллективе жрать в одну харю не по-товарищески. Волконский горным орлом парил над Пестелем (сравнение так себе, учитывая участников инцидента) и изливал на него тонну сочувствия, способного поднять на ноги всех даже неходячих больных в армейской санчасти. Аркаша зудел, что с горцами надо бы «разобраться», но Паша поднял его на смех и приказал «заткнуться». Странные у них все-таки взаимоотношения. Аркашка сам что ли не понимает, что он у этих двоих «подай, принеси, иди на хуй не мешайся»? Но похоже его все устраивает. Ладно, не мое дело, чужая душа – потемки. Хотя я бы не стал лезть в друзья человеку, который меня откровенно не уважает._

_Кстати, мы с Трубецким тоже опростоволосились, умудрившись потерять Рюмина. Апостол уверял нас, что он «только что был здесь», и мы, как два идиота, около часа просидели рядом с Апостолами, даже умудрились сыграть в дурака, а Мишаня как сквозь землю провалился. Тут Бельская поднимает кипеж, что уже час не может попасть в «дамскую комнату», зовет проводницу, у тубзика собирается толпа народу, все дергают дверь, а дверь дергается с другой стороны. И Мишанин голос плаксиво завывает «вытащите меня отсюда». В общем, все смешалось в доме Облонских, как писал великий классик. Мишаня скулит, Апостол плечом выносит дверь, проводница орет на Серегу, а на заднем плане Бельская верещит «достаньте оттуда этого идиота» и переминается с ноги на ногу. Под занавес приходит Орлов, намекает Бельской сходить в соседний вагон, открывает дверь (сразу! с первой попытки!) и полчаса кряду кроет малинового Мишаню, а заодно и нас всех»._

_«...ночью никто не спал._

_Все шатались по вагону, сначала на цыпочках, дабы не разбудить Орлова, но потом поняли, что его не разбудишь даже канонадой над ухом, и прибавили звуку. Вообще я всегда подозревал, что поезда созданы для того, чтобы спаивать (не в смысле пить, хотя и это тоже) незнакомых людей в настоящий коллектив. В итоге вся наша компания осела в плацкарте у девчонок, вывалила на стол всякие печеньки-конфетки_ – _и понеслось. Сначала Пестель терзал мою гитару (надо сказать, играть он умеет), а мы пели. Играет он, правда, вообще не лирику, а хоть вставай и беги воевать, но выбирать не приходилось. Пока мы пели, Кахович подъел все шоколадные конфеты и получил от Бельской подзатыльник. Потом запела Машка, и мы тут просто сомлели, а Апостол так расчувствовался, что на полчаса улетел в тамбур курить. На голоса подтянулся Романов на пару с Чернышевым, дожрал печеньки, и напоролся на Пестеля. Паша после махача был явно в ударе и обстебывал «плехановца» по полной программе. Язык у него, конечно, острый, но порой он перегибает палку. Волконский восторженно пялился на него, но это мы с Трубецким давно заметили. В общем, Романов сдулся, но все еще пытался сохранить лицо. На его счастье, проснулся Орлов и всех разогнал по полкам. Но что-то терзают меня смутные сомнения, что Романыч этого так не оставит. А возможностей у него куда больше чем у Пестеля._

_Все, заканчиваю на сегодня, писать с фонариком в руке ой как неудобно и во рту держать не вариант – слюни текут прямо на бумагу»._

_«1.06.1986г. Встали мы вялые, сонные и мокрые, как жабы после случки. Разогнали-то нас под утро, так что выспаться ни у кого не получилось, а в восемь утра Орлов уже скомандовал «подъем», чтобы не расслаблялись. Целый час дожидались своей очереди у тубзика, вооруженным мылом и зубными щетками. Дожевали у кого чего было (у Пестеля оказался неистощимый запас бутербродов с «Докторской», которые он и вывалил в общее пользование), полирнули это дело горячим чайком из граненых стаканов с подстаканниками. В двенадцать, Орлов собрал нас вокруг себя и устроил четырехчасовую лекцию о необходимости развития леноперерабатывающей промышленности для государства и важности предстоящей стройки для страны в целом и Алтайского края в частности. Мы внимали. Естественно поинтересовались, что мы будем там делать, если все здесь ни разу не строители, и естественно получили ответ, что и он ни разу не Макаренко, а с нами связался. В общем «партия сказала «надо» – комсомол ответил «есть!», «не можешь – научим...», «лопату держать способен даже медведь» и тому подобные сентенции, выскакивающие из Орлова со скоростью хорошего пулемета. Короче, «ужасно интересно, все то, что неизвестно», что тут еще сказать?_

_Завтра вечером мы прибываем в Бийск»._


	2. «О лопатах, медведях и интеллигенте в телогрейке»

В Бийске что-то не срослось, и все «сорок душ» зависли на улице Советской, аккурат возле музея Чуйского тракта. 

Пока будущие строители, сбросив с плеч рюкзаки, раскинулись цыганским табором, особо умные нырнули в музей: «приобщиться» к истории тракта, по которому путешествовали геолог Обручев и художник Рерих. 

Правда, дальше палеонтологического зала компания не продвинулась: бабушка-смотрительница поймала Петра за попыткой взгромоздиться на чучело реликтового оленя, а Серегу Волконского – добыть для Маши перо из хвоста орлана белохвоста, и выгнала нарушителей за дверь. За ними из солидарности потянулась и вся компания. Только Рюмин горестно сетовал на то, что его несправедливо отогнали от макета арбы «вот с такими колесами». 

Паша, с неудовольствием наблюдая за попыткой друга отколоться от мужского коллектива, заявил, что видел на стене с наскальными рисунками Машин портрет «в образе кормящей матери», намекая на гигантский бюст, любовно намалеванный доисторическим художником. За что нежная любительница романсов в гневе обозвала его нехорошим словом на букву «п». 

– Закончили просвещаться? – Орлов встретил их у входа, улыбаясь как ехидна. – Через пять минут придут машины, так что похватали вещички и по кузов _ а _ м! 

С машинами не обманули. «Строители» скептически встретили три видавших виды «газона», но Орлов первым подал пример, откинув борта и ловко взгромоздясь в пыльный кузов. Пашка первым прыгнул за ним и подавал руку остальным, намеренно игнорируя Раевскую. 

«Газоны» тронулись с места, подняв облако желтоватой пыли, и стройотряд отправился навстречу неизвестности, а точнее, к месту постоянной дислокации. Трасса исправно петляла между покрытых густой растительностью гор, лежащих у подножия деревенек и зеленых лугов, поражающих своей яркостью. 

– Ой, смотрите! Овечки! – очарованно пропищала Бельская, как всякий городской житель восхищенная попавшейся на глаза парнокопытной экзотикой. Овечья отара отреагировала на ее восторги меланхоличным меканьем и вернулась к поглощению травы. 

– Ты, что, овец никогда не видела? – не оценил душевные порывы девушки Каховский. 

– Только баранов, – неизвестно на что обиделась Бельская. – Их тут полна машина. 

– Ме-е-е-е! – мгновенно отреагировал Апостол, сложив пальцы «козой» и норовя «забодать» Бельскую. Аня звонко шлепнула его по руке. 

– А ну сел на место! – своевременно вмешался Орлов. 

«Газон», заскрипев всеми своими внутренностями, съехал с трассы, и запрыгал по ухабистой колее. Машина закачалась, Апостол потерял равновесие и зацепился за колени Бельской, как за спасательный круг. 

– Перестань меня лапать, придурок, – возмущенно завопила Анька. 

– Очень ты мне нужна! – Сергей отлип от Бельской и схватился за Мишино плечо. – Подумаешь, подержался за нее чуток. Вроде не сахарная, развалиться не должна. 

Миша хотел было вставить свои остроумные пять копеек, но Сергей уже гордо отвернулся, так что шутка теперь пропала бы всуе. 

– Алексей Федорович, а нам долго ехать? 

– Км двадцать еще. Неподалеку от местечка Верхний Карагуж, на берегу реки Каянчи. 

– Звучит, как будто вы ругаетесь, Алексей Федорович, – пробурчал себе под нос Волконский. 

– Карагуж с алтайского «темная птица», – встрял Пашка. На Волконского он, конечно, злился и разговаривать с «предателем» не хотел, но не смог упустить случая блеснуть эрудицией. 

– Откуда знаешь? 

– В музее прочитал. И ты бы мог, если б не отвлекался на брачные танцы павлина. 

Волконский покраснел: 

– Да ладно тебе, Паш. Я бы все равно не запомнил. 

На десять минут установилось молчание, потраченное на любование природой, впрочем, вскорости прерванное Орловым. 

– Чего закисли, «строители»? А ну, песню запевай! – И первым же затянул: 

_ «Землю а иллюминаторе, земля в иллюминаторе, видна...»  _

Неожиданно его поддержал Кондратий, за ним подтянулся Трубецкой, а потом и прочие, решив, что пения не миновать, грянули дружным хором: 

_ «И снится нам не рокот космодрома,  _ _   
_ _ Не эта ледяная синева...»  _

Второй куплет никто кроме Орлова не помнил, все безбожно врали, так что стройное пение развалилось, и приобрела песня слаженность только к припеву. Под  _ «грохот космодрома» _ «Газон» преодолел последние километры и зачихал мотором по наскоро насыпанному гравию. Резкая остановка сбила песню, «певцы» повалились один на другого, создав в кузове верещащую на все голоса кучу-малу. У свежезалитого фундамента будущей стройки их уже ждали. 

– Товарищ командир! – бодро отрапортовал невысокий смазливый паренек в покрытой бетонной пылью строевке. – Квартирьер сводного студенческого строительного отряда Муравьев к размещению личного состава готов! 

– Ну давай, показывай! – благосклонно улыбнулся Орлов. 

Никита Муравьев, стараясь попасть в ногу с широко шагающим Орловым, весело затрещал: 

– Поставили восемь армейских палаток по пять человек в каждой и еще одну для командного состава. Добыл печку для бани, только самой бани еще нет – строить надо. И навес для полевой кухни, а то она у нас под первым же доджем сгниет нафиг. 

– Продукты завезли? 

– Никак нет. Ждем завтра с утра, вместе со стройматериалами. 

– Ладно, свободен. 

Увешанная рюкзаками толпа добрела наконец-то до места своего нового обитания. Взорам предстали ровненько расставленные палатки, столб с прибитым рукомойником и заботливо укрытая ветками полевая кухня, видимо, отказанная из какой-нибудь в/ч. Заметив следы уныния на лицах «строителей», Орлов бросил на землю свой рюкзак и приступил к наведению порядка: 

– Кахович, Оболенский – в первую палатку к «баумановцам», Рылеев и Трубецкой – во вторую к Апостолам и Рюмину, в третью... – Командирский голос, пресекающий все вопросы «А почему?», гремел над окружающей местностью, пока Орлов не распределил всех по местам. – Через полчаса общий сбор, потом – посмотрим. 

Паша первым подхватил рюкзак и направился к своей палатке. Занял раскладушку у выхода, наскоро разобрал вещи и вывалился обратно, ведомый жаждой исследований. К общему сбору он успел опробовать пустой умывальник, стащить маскировку с полевой кухни, попинать ногой ржавую печку и выяснить кратчайший путь до реки. Так что к «общему сбору» он явился, вооруженный новой мудростью и отличным настроением, совершенно не вяжущимся с общим унынием. 

Обсуждение организационных вопросов затянулось до глубокого вечера. Обе девчонки получили назначение «поварешками», комиссаром, как и ожидалось, выбрали Романова, назначили наряды на строительство в лагере, затем прервались на сооружение костра. Спать никому особенно не хотелось, но в одиннадцать Орлов скомандовал «отбой», и пришлось разбредаться по палаткам. 

...Орлову снились незабываемые годы, проведенные в армии. В принципе, она всегда ему снилась, но в эту ночь – особенно ярко. Он, зеленый еще лейтенант, упираясь плечом в раскаленную на марше броню и вместе со своим взводом напрягая все силы, тащил из болота застрявший бетер. Кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он подумал, что это Ташкент и отмахнулся, но солдат не отставал. А потом и вовсе запищал вовсе ему не свойственным тонким девичьим голоском: 

– Алексей Федорович! Алексей Федорович! Там медведь! 

– Какой, к херам, медведь?! – вопросил Орлов, уже на грани сна и бодрствования. – Ты пьяный, что ли? 

– Всамделишный! – обиделся на «пьяного» Ташкент. Орлов приоткрыл один глаз. Плоская, узкоглазая физиономия сослуживца прямо на глазах меняла очертания, пока не превратилась в тонкое девичье лицо, смотрящее на него испуганными глазами. 

– Вокруг нашей палатки бродит и ревет. Мы и следы видели! 

Орлов откинул одеяло и сел, нимало не смущаясь семейных трусов в цветочек. Бельская и Раевская деликатно отвели глаза. Чтобы окончательно проснуться, он отчаянно замотал головой, потом с кряхтением встал, сунул босые ноги в сапоги. 

– Сидите здесь. Из палатки ни шагу! 

А потом подобрал в углу лопату и выбрался на холодный воздух. 

Лагерь безмятежно спал. С небес умиротворенно таращились звезды да светила желтая яркая луна. Не обнаружив никакого несанкционированного присутствия, Орлов все-таки решил для очистки совести осмотреть четвертую палатку и прямо перед входом натолкнулся на следы. 

Орлов остановился. Огляделся по сторонам, потом присел, оперся на лопату и тщательно изучил найденные следы. «Медведь» оказался нереально косолап, отпечатки подушечек лап продолжались абсолютно прямыми когтями, больше похожими на детскую каляку-маляку, да и двигался «зверь» с каким-то подвывертом. Пока Орлов дивился на чудеса природы, из-за палатки раздался сдавленный шепот: 

– Давай, Мишель, поддай звуку. – Вслед чем послышалось старательное «Р-р-р-р», избавившее Орлова от последних иллюзий. 

Он аккуратно и почти беззвучно поднялся на ноги, перехватил поудобнее лопату и двинулся в обход, стараясь не греметь сапогами. 

– Шухер! – хотел было подать сигнал Муравьев-Апостол младший, но не успел. Блестящая новизной лопата звонко ударила стоящего в позе «раком» Бестужева-Рюмина по тощему заду, заставив тюкнуться головой в землю, прямо в старательно выводимые «следы». 

Орлов проворно ухватил «медведя» за футболку и рывком развернул к себе. 

– Медведь, значит. Всамделишный. Оба. С утра. На рытье сортира. 

– Да мы пошутили, Алексей Федорович! – потер ушибленный зад Рюмин. 

– Вот и я пошучу. 

Нарушители лагерного спокойствия понуро потянулись к своей палатке. 

– Хоть бы книжку какую по флоре и фауне открыли, натуралисты, бля! – вдогонку им крикнул Орлов. – Не бывает у медведей таких следов, как Отче наш запомните! А ты, Апостол, чтоб на Бельскую впечатление произвести придумай что-нибудь пооригинальнее. Цветочков надери, что ли... 

– Нужна она мне, – долетел от второй палатки обиженный голос. 

Орлов хмыкнул, подобрал лопату и побрел обратно, размышляя, удастся ли снова уснуть. В командирской палатке его уже ждали взволнованные девчонки. 

– Все, марш спать! – «успокоил» их Орлов. – Ушли ваши медведи. 

– А их, что, больше было? – округлила глаза Бельская. 

– Ага. Двое. И оба бестолковые, как моя жизнь. 

...Паша проснулся с первым лучом зари, бодрый и свежий, как молодой редис. Сладко потянулся, покрутил десяток «солнышек» на вбитой между деревьями перекладине, по-хозяйски подхватил у будущей кухни два ведра и кликнул вылезшего из палатки Каховского: 

– Петь, айда на речку за водой. 

Петька сонно зевнул, зябко повел плечами, но неожиданно согласился. 

– Вот не спится тебе, Пестель, – пробурчал он себе под нос, беря в руки ведро. – До подъема ж еще час. 

– Кто рано встает, тому в жизни везет, – улыбнулся Паша. – Сейчас искупаемся, пока нет никого, сразу проснешься. 

Петька неопределенно пожал плечами и сонно побрел за «ранней пташкой». С гиканьем скатившись с косогора, Паша сбросил ведра, скинул одежду и с разбегу плюхнулся в воду, подняв тучу брызг. 

– Да не баламуть ты воду, – капризно протянул Петька, подтянув трусы и осторожно трогая воду пальцами ноги. – Муть же принесем. 

– Не боись, Петюня! – жизнерадостно прокричал Паша, загребая к берегу. – Вода все одно для технических нужд. А ты чего на берегу-то жмешься? 

– Так холодно ж! 

– Так хорошо ж! 

Пашка вылетел на берег и, нисколько не стесняясь наготы, подскочил к Каховскому, обхватил сзади, приподнял над землей и силой толкнул в воду. Петька взвыл, заклацал зубами от холода и рванулся было на берег, но Паша не отпускал его, норовя утянуть под воду. 

– Дебил ты, Пестель! – Каховский наконец отбрыкался и теперь вытряхивал воду из ушей. – Твою б энергию, да в мирные цели. А не людей по утрам топить. 

– Ты ж проснуться хотел? – отмел претензии Паша. – Вот и проснулся. 

– Да пошел ты на фиг с таким пробуждением, – отмахнулся Каховский. – И штаны надень, а то подумают, что ты эксбиционист. 

– Кто подумает-то, Петюня? Тут нет никого. 

– А вон тот мужик под березками? Он уже минут пять там стоит. 

Пашка, не вылезая из воды, согнул ладонь козырьком и посмотрел в указанном Каховичем направлении. Под тонкими березками, неизвестно как прилепившихся к крутому склону, прислонившись спиной к тонкому стволу, действительно стоял человек. Приличное расстояние не давало возможности получше его рассмотреть, но составить общее представление Паше все-таки удалось. Незнакомец был высок, худ, жилист, и ему явно перевалило за тридцать. Длинные руки сложены на груди. Серые брюки мягко облегают стройные ноги, на плечи небрежно наброшена телогрейка. Он пристально смотрел прямо на Пашу, отчего по телу немедленно поползли приятные мурашки. Не осознавая, что и зачем делает, Паша почувствовал непреодолимое желание предстать перед незнакомцем «во всей красе». Он выпрямился, тряхнул головой, разбрасывая капли, а затем твердой и никуда не спешащей походкой вышел на берег, медленно поднял одежду и не спеша оделся. Заткнув футболку за пояс, он подобрал ведра. Чуть отойдя в сторону, наполнил их водой и крикнул Каховскому. 

– Ну, чего возишься? Бери ведро и пошли. 

Этой заминки незнакомцу вполне хватило, чтобы исчезнуть со своего наблюдательного пункта. Паша с некоторым сожалением посмотрел на опустевшее место под березами – он надеялся, поднявшись на косогор, рассмотреть его повнимательнее. Мокрые ноги неприятно скользили в кедах, но Паша решил не обращать на это внимания – и не обращал. 

Обстановка в лагере тем временем изменилась. Рядом с зачатками кухни теперь стоял видавший виды уазик-«буханка» с раскрытыми дверцами. Рядом суетился Муравьев, вытаскивая из нутра машины коробки с продуктами. 

– О, помощь подоспела! – обрадовался Никита. – Пацаны, помогите со жратвой, а то я уже зашился один горбатиться. 

Из командной палатки показался Орлов, а за ним, к немалому удивлению Паши, выбрался недавний «наблюдатель». Отошел на пару шагов, оперативно нашел к чему бы прислониться и опять замер, сложив руки на груди, кажется, бесцельно рассматривая окружающих. 

– Водичка – это хорошо. Хвалю за оперативность, – бросил Орлов. – Тащите ведра к умывальнику, загрузите до краев, а потом – помогать Муравьеву. 

– Есть загрузить до краев! – вытянулся Пашка, лучезарно улыбнувшись «наблюдателю». 

Тот ответил, мимолетно приподняв уголки тонких, резко очерченных губ. Их взгляды встретились, и тут же отскочили друг от друга, как молекулы при броуновском движении. Под пушистыми ресницами глаза у незнакомца оказались голубыми, а взгляд – острым, способным, однако, даже при мимолетном соприкосновении порождать внутри крохотные теплые искорки. Он вообще выглядел для телогрейки и кед довольно инородно, как высокородный принц, по иронии судьбы обутый в лапти. 

Всей спиной чувствуя взгляд незнакомца, Паша с видом самого беспечного в мире человека направился к рукомойнику, от души плеснул в него воды и с гордым видом пошел помогать Никите таскать коробки с тушенкой, огромный пакет серых макарон и прочую снедь. Орлов о чем-то негромко переговаривался с «наблюдателем», косился на Пашу, и тому хотелось думать, что разговаривают они о нем. Он даже попытался припомнить, не прокололся ли где перед начальством, чтобы ненароком не попортить свое резюме. 

Орлов меж тем вытащил из своей палатки внушительных размеров колокол и торжественно привертел его к ветке чудом сохранившегося на лагерной площадке дерева. Полюбовался на дело рук своих, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и заорал «Подъем!», сопроводив вопль колокольным звоном. Получившиеся звуки возымели буквально магическое действие, и из палаток начал выбираться проснувшийся народ. К умывальнику тотчас образовалась очередь, и Паша был вынужден лично следить за наполняемостью рукомойника. 

– Алексей Федорович, а когда завтрак? – задал животрепещущий вопрос Кондратий, оглядывая приятелей в поисках поддержки. 

– Когда приготовите, – невозмутимо ответствовал Орлов. – Поваров вы вчера назначили, продукты завезли, так что – вперед! 

Девчонки переглянулись между собой и несмело потянулись к кухне. Возле них немедленно собралась толпа «помощников», вооруженных бесценными советами, которых хитрая Бельская тут же приспособила к делу: Апостолу-младшему было поручено раскочегарить печь, Рюмину – налить в ведро чистой воды, а Волконскому – вскрывать обмазанные солидолом банки. Роль «поваров» сводилась теперь к начальственному покрикиванию и общему руководству процессом. 

– Во девка! – восхитился Орлов. – Всех застроила. 

Паша почувствовал себя уязвленным и незаслуженно обойденным вниманием. Он окинул взглядом лагерь в поисках достойного себе применения, и тут командир внезапно подал ему идею: 

– Завтрак объявляется стоячим, пока не сколотите стол и лавки. 

Выпросив у Орлова лопату и обговорив с Никитой, где будет располагаться искомый стол, он с улыбкой поплевал на ладони и принялся копать первую яму. 

– Чего стоим, кого ждем? – поддержал его начинание Орлов. – Вон, с Пестеля пример берите. Лопаты в зубы – и погнали. Хоть лавку себе сделать успеете, все не на земле сидеть. 

Наиболее ответственными внезапно оказались Матвей и Каховский. Втроем они довольно скоро врыли в землю кривоватые столбики, и первая лавка приняла своих седоков еще до того, как Волконский вывалил в ведро с макаронами ароматную тушенку. 

– Так, пока не начали есть, – повысил голос Орлов. – Знакомьтесь – наш бригадир Алексей Петрович Юшневский. Будет руководить строительством, в том числе и сегодняшним. 

И ткнул рукой в сторону «наблюдателя». 


	3. «О секретах, тайнах строительства и лирике Кондратия»

У Алексея Петровича Юшневского, – тридцать два года отроду, разведен, детей нет, – был секрет. 

Еще пять лет назад он был подающим большие надежды молодым преподавателем мудреного предмета: «строительство зданий и сооружений» – в Алтайском государственном техническом университете имени Ползунова. Кандидатом технических наук, счастливо женатым и вообще вполне довольным собственной жизнью. 

Пока на ровной, казалось бы, жизненной дорожке не споткнулся об Аркадия Нелидова. 

И все понеслось кувырком, спотыкаясь и падая, как человек, бегущий вслепую.

Алексей Петрович тихо и молча страдал от внезапно нахлынувших чувств, ненавидел себя, удивлялся себе, активно занимался самокопанием, окончательно охладел к, казалось бы, любимой жене, пытался изжить из себя внезапно вспыхнувшую страсть... И потерпел сокрушительное фиаско. 

Положение осложнялось еще и тем, что Аркаша стал сам оказывать ему недвусмысленные знаки внимания, чем окончательно сбил преподавателя с толку. В конце концов они все-таки сошлись, и Алексей Петрович открыл о себе много нового, в том числе и пикантные особенности собственной физиологии.

Вспоминая теперь о тех нескольких месяцах, проведенных «под градусом любви», он сравнивал себя с запойным алкоголиком, что не может остановиться, пока не схватит «белку» и не начнет ловить руками зеленых чертиков. 

Да, он утратил бдительность, что вообще-то было ему несвойственно. Да, он даже не пытался трезво оценить ситуацию и вовремя распознать, куда все катится. Да, в итоге он сам сломал себе жизнь. 

И когда «история» во всей своей красе вылезла наружу, мог винить только себя.

Высокопоставленные Аркашины родители срочно перевели сына в Казань, а на Алексея Петровича накатали заяву, выставив чуть ли не растлителем малолетних и маньяком-насильником. Чудом избежав 121 статью, и то потому, что университету не нужно было такое клеймо на репутации, он был вызван к ректору и поставлен перед выбором – заявление по собственному желанию или возобновление следствия. 

Жена к тому времени уже подала на развод, об Аркаше он больше никогда не слышал, на карьере был поставлен жирный крест, и ему ничего не оставалось, как тихо уползти из Барнаула в Новоалтайск зализывать душевные раны и пытаться приспособиться к новой жизни – одинокой, неустроенной, где от него, прежнего, не осталось почти ничего, кроме привычки тщательно следить за собой и готовности схватиться за любую предложенную работу. 

Так он и попал бригадиром в студенческий строительный отряд, и хотя физиология еще настойчиво стучалась в двери, он твердо решил больше не поддаваться на провокации, чего бы ему это не стоило. 

У Паши Пестеля – девятнадцати лет отроду, нет, не был, не состоял, не привлекался, – тоже был свой секрет, хотя в отличие от Алексея Петровича, он еще ни разу ни об кого не споткнулся, да и вообще никаких отношений завести не успел. 

Но об особенностях своей физиологии догадывался уже с шестнадцати лет, когда впервые оторвался от талмудов по обществоведению и с интересом огляделся вокруг. Женское общество его мало заинтересовало, и вообще он не находил в себе моральных сил разгадывать вечные ребусы, отчего надо идти домой «помыть голову» прямо в разгар свидания или как объяснить не поддающиеся никакой логики перепады настроения. 

Чересчур крепкие объятия друга Сереги находили куда больший отклик в его душе, хотя, конечно, они не находились с Волконским ни в каких «особых» отношениях, просто крепко дружили, хотя и позволяли себе толику ревности, если друга заносило «на сторону». 

И даже у Аркаши со смешной украинской фамилией Майборода был свой секрет, имевшей к Паше самое непосредственное отношение. 

Скрытный, «себе на уме» Аркаша Пашу мрачно вожделел, но делал это так незаметно, что ни одна живая душа не догадывалась. 

И ревновал – сильно и по-черному – уже ко всем. К Волконскому за то, что безнаказанно мог Пашу трогать и так, и сяк, и наперекосяк. К Каховичу за жареную курочку и утренние купания. К Апостолу за то, что мог сказать Паше все, что в голову взбредет. Да вообще ко всему белому свету. И стоически терпел пренебрежительное Паши к себе отношение, согласный на что угодно, лишь бы быть рядом с объектом своих страстей. Этот объект требовал неусыпного внимания, отчего Аркаша развил в себе дьявольскую наблюдательность. 

Должно быть именно поэтому броуновские перегляды серых и голубых глаз первым заметил именно он. 

– Полагаю, необходимо разделиться на две группы, – мягко и негромко произнес Алексей Петрович, когда с завтраком было покончено. Его тихий голос так резко контрастировал с командными выкриками Орлова, что Паша вдруг подумал: никто не будет его слушать. 

Но его услышали. 

Это было похоже на наваждение: Алексей Петрович пользовался своим голосом, как факир дудкой, – и не прошло пяти минут, как «банщики» уже тащили ржавую печь к месту предполагаемого строительства. 

– Я обозначу фронт работ и сразу вернусь, – успокоил оставшихся Юшневский. – А вы, товарищи, пока перенесите сюда во-он те бревна и горбыль. 

Паша, чувствуя себя зачарованным змеей, сноровисто копал очередную яму, стараясь успеть до возвращения Алексея Петровича (хотя вряд ли отдавал себе отчет в том, что зачарован), а затем бездумно рванул за бревном, уверенный в своих силах. Поднять и дотащить его оказалось не так чтобы сложно, но попытка в одиночку спустить с плеча в яму неожиданно провалилась. Бревно соскочило вниз, корой ободрав кожу. Паша забалансировал на краю ямы, отчаянно перебирая ногами и стараясь не улететь вслед за ним. 

– Держу, – услышал он тихий голос, звучащий где-то рядом с ухом, и, подняв взгляд, увидел две ладони с тонкими сухими пальцами, вцепившиеся в дерево в сантиметре от его собственных рук. Пашин затылок уколол электрический разряд, мягкой будоражащей волной пронесся по позвоночнику. 

– Да я бы справился, Алексей Петрович. – Паше показалось, что он ответил бодро и уверенно, но внутренний голос спустил его с небес на землю, дав понять, что «уверенно и бодро» прозвучало как детский лепет в песочнице. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – ответили над ухом. Теплое дыхание чуть задело волосы. 

Это уже было слишком. Паша мертвым грузом повис на столбе, чтобы только подольше побыть в радиусе звучания этого голоса. Он почувствовал, что сейчас зажмурится, как кот, попавший под ласкающую руку хозяина, – и из чувства протеста вытаращил глаза. 

По счастью, вовремя явился Волконский, закончивший поласкать миски в реке, и схватился за лопату. 

Получив от Алексея Петровича ценные указания, как укрепить столб, чтобы не болтался, аки фиалка в проруби, Серега ловко закопал яму, избавив Пашу и от столба, и от опасного соседства. 

Пестель пулей отлетел в сторону, и только тогда перевел дыхание. Следующие опоры они уже ставили с Волконским вдвоем, пока Алексей Петрович на пару с Муравьевым обшивал каркас столовой горбылем. Никита, судя по всему, никаких электрических уколов не испытывал, и это обстоятельство Пашу насторожило. 

Спустя пять минут напряженных внутренних бесед с самим собой в попытках понять, что же это такое с ним происходит, Паша решился на следственный эксперимент. Подойдя на опасно близкое расстояние, твердым голосом поинтересовался у Алексея Петровича «а что дальше». 

– Сделайте одолжение, положите, пожалуйста, мою телогрейку на лавку, – путая Паше все карты, попросил Юшневский – и слитным движением узких плеч стряхнул в руки Паши такую неподходящую ему одежду. 

Телогрейка будто бы сама скользнула Паше в руки – на удивление чистая и приятно теплая, хранящая еще следы чужого тела, – и Пашу накрыло с головой. 

Знакомое электричество локомотивом пронеслось по спине, ноги стали ватными. Паша в каком-то тумане прошествовал к лавке и аккуратно сложил «телегу», боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, а уж тем более оглянуться на Алексея Петровича. 

Тот же, ничего словно и не замечая, терпеливо ждал Пашиного возвращения, постукивая рукояткой молотка по стройному бедру. В серых брюках и серой же водолазке он выглядел точеной шахматной фигуркой, хоть бери и рисуй. 

– Видите сверток полиэтилена? – произнес, наконец, Алексей Петрович, корректируя Пашино зрение легким прикосновением к плечу. – Полагаю, им мы покроем крышу и частично закроем стены. Здесь бывают удивительной силы ливни. Как считаете, Никита, – обернулся он к Муравьеву, так и не убрав руки. – Должно хватить? 

– Думаю, что хватит, Алексей Петрович, – важно подтвердил Муравьев, отчего Паша немедленно его возненавидел. 

«Строитель херов, – пробурчал про себя Паша, направляясь в сторону свертка. – Типа понимает чего». 

Муравьев его, к счастью, не слышал. 

– Серега, подсоби, – позвал он Волконского, хватаясь за шуршащий стройматериал. 

Никита, меж тем, продолжал разглагольствовать на тему «давайте с крыши начнем, а что останется, на стены пустим», и Алексей Петрович его даже, кажется, слушал, но когда Паша и Волконский вернулись, опять сказал неожиданное: 

– Вы поранились, Павел. Надо перекисью обработать. Сергей, будьте добры, принесите из командирской палаты аптечку. 

– Да ладно, царапина, – буркнул Паша, залившись краской по самые уши. 

– Надо, надо, отбросьте ребячество, – не согласился с ним Алексей Петрович. – Заражение крови – это не шутка. 

Серега пулей метнулся в царство Орлова и вернулся с объемистой коробкой. Юшневский ловко извлек на свет божий пузырек с перекисью водорода и сделал шаг в Пашину сторону, чем напугал его до чертиков. 

– Я сам! 

И протестовал он вовсе не оттого, что не хотелось почувствовать на себе эти теплые длинные пальцы, просто Паша подумал, что если Алексей Петрович еще раз  _ дотронется _ до него, то проклятое электричество, и так уже пашущее, как небольшая подстанция, произведет нехилый взрыв, от которого потом будет стыдно. 

Поэтому он, стоически стиснув зубы, плеснул на себя вспенившуюся жидкость и тут же повернулся к Сереге. 

– Мажь. 

Волконский ловко соорудил ватный тампон и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, замазал глубокие царапины йодом, ни на секунду не прекращая дуть на дело рук своих. Алексей Петрович полученным результатом, видимо, остался доволен, потому что улыбнулся мимолетно и произнес: 

— Вот так-то лучше. Оденьтесь, и давайте продолжим. 

Напяливая на себя футболку, Паша понял, что его нешуточно так колотит. Даже Волконский заметил. 

– Паш, ты чего трясешься? 

– Замерз, – сквозь зубы пробурчал Паша, надеясь, что Алексей Петрович их не слышит. – Утром купался, а потряхивает до сих пор. 

– Строевку принести? – безо всякой задней мысли спросил заботливый Волконский. 

– Ага, будь другом. 

Строевка положение не спасла, да и спасти не могла, потому что к ознобу Паши утренние купания никакого отношения не имели, но знать об этом окружающим было не обязательно. 

Нервная встряска отпустила его только тогда, когда Алексей Петрович откочевал в сторону строящейся бани, сменив на посту Орлова. 

Паша сознательно не приближался к «банщикам», а, к удивлению Бельской, присоединился к процессу приготовления картофельного супа, заменив сбежавшего Апостола и сосредоточив все свое внимание на чистке вышеупомянутой картошки. Обед прошел как панихида оттого, что Алексей Петрович с миской в руках опять оказался в пределах досягаемости и мимолетно в Пашину сторону поглядывал с самым непроницаемым выражением лица. Паша сам вызвался перемыть посуду, натаскал воды, помог Муравьеву с маскировочной сеткой и дровами для вечернего костра – одним словом делал все, чтобы отвлечь себя от стройной фигуры Алексея Петровича, и под вечер так замотался, что едва стоял на ногах. Так что поспешно скрылся в палатке. Свалившись на раскладушку, он моментально уснул и проснулся только тогда, когда лагерь накрыли глубокие фиолетовые сумерки, а вечерний костер уже пылал во всю дурь, разбрасывая по округе малиновые искры. 

... – Паш, давай сюда, я тебе место занял! 

Костер, как и было сказано, разбрасывал малиновые искры, народ жизнерадостно рассаживался вокруг, наполняя освещенное пространство шутками, способными по накалу поспорить с горящими поленьями. 

Трубецкой заливал какую-то байку, судя по реакции окружающих – смешную, но Паша юмор не догонял, да и, честно говоря, не пытался. 

Волконский уверенно восседал во втором ряду на оставшихся от стройки бревнах. Пашка плюхнулся рядом, был немедленно объят длинными лапами друга, отчего почувствовал себя тепло и уютно. 

– Я думал, ты к Раевской подкатываешь. – Паша оглядел тусовку. 

– Да ну ее, – бросил Серега таким уверенным тоном, что Паша ему почти поверил. – Пусть вон Чернуше с Романовым свои условия ставит. А то этого не делай, так не говори, туда не ходи, – что я ей, мальчик на побегушках, что ли? Я лучше с тобой посижу. 

Паша кивнул, скользнул по Машке мимолетным взглядом: та действительно окопалась в обществе «плехановцев», время от времени кося черным глазом в сторону Сереги. Серега был молоток и на взгляды не велся. 

– Что я пропустил? 

– Да ничего особо. Народ страшные истории рассказывает. 

– А вот у меня одна история была, – донесся до второго ряда голос Кондратия. – Поехали мы с пацанами к одному из наших на дачу. Отец этого пацана обещал нас на машине подкинуть, но на работе подзадержался, то да се, в общем, выехали мы уже часа в четыре, а пилить далеко было. Пока по трассе ползли, пока поворот искали, стемнело. За поворотом сначала дорога ровная была, а потом асфальт кончился, съехали мы на грунтовку, а там рытвины, ямы в полколеса. Вот на одной из них мы колесо и потеряли. Решили в ближайшей деревне помощи поискать. Заходим туда, а там... 

– Мертвые с косами стоят, – замогильным голосом встрял Романов. – И тишина.... 

– Не смешно, – насупился Кондратий. – Может дольше расскажешь, раз такой умный? 

– Ну что ты, что ты, – дурашливо замахал руками Коленька. – Как я могу? 

– ...вся деревня маленькая, одна улица. Дома старые, крыши дырявые, окна кое-где выбиты, двери не заперты. И тихо, как на кладбище. Ни одной живой души. Нам стремно стало, но виду никто не показал, тем более до машины в потемках ползти совсем не вариант. Один из наших и подал идею переночевать в каком-нибудь доме, а утром поглядеть, что там с колесом. 

– Да вы вообще, по ходу, дебилы были, – вынес свой вердикт Оболенский. – Деревня-то брошенная, кто ж в таких ночует? 

– Выбрали мы самый ближний дом, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Кондратий. – Закрыли дверь на щеколду, печку разожгли и сели, кто куда смог. Вокруг пылища, но мебель целая, крепкая, даже постель осталась, и наволочки на подушках с петухами. Сидим мы, ночь пережидаем, а я знаете, тревогу какую-то чувствую, неспокойно мне. И чего-то будто не хватает. Огляделся, точняк, полка с иконами пустая. 

– Ничего удивительного, – прервал рассказ Муравьев. – Иконы сейчас в цене, и на всякие прялки, лапти, всегда покупателей найти можно. Домишко-то до вас, небось, обнесли. 

– Тоже мне, спец по антиквариату, – поддержал Кондратия Трубецкой. 

– Хватит вам, дайте дослушать, – начальственным тоном оборвала начавшуюся дискуссию Бельская. – Ну а дальше что, Кондраш? 

– Смотрю я на пацанов, им тоже не по себе. А тут еще печка затухать начала – дрова прогорели, – невозмутимо продолжил Кондратий. – А на улице, мы видели, целая поленница дров лежала. Игорь Николаевич, отец того пацана, к которому мы на дачу ехали, решил сходить, еще дров принести. Пошел он к двери, слышно было, и вдруг бегом назад возвращается, волосы дыбом, глаза квадратные, трясется весь и говорит: «Вокруг дома ходит кто-то». И вдруг за окном тень мелькнула. Слышим мы тоненькое такое хихиканье. И шаги от одного окна к другому, а потом к крыльцу. Нас всех просто холодный пот прошиб, сидим ни живы ни мертвы, слушаем. А из-за двери ласковым таким голоском: «Чего заперлись-то, ребятки? Впустите в дом, мы кушать хотим». 

В этот момент по Рылееву крокодильими слезами заплакали все театры мира: уж больно отвратительным, приторно сладким голоском он произнес последнюю фразу. У костра стояла тишина, никто больше не лез с комментариями. Все напряженно слушали рассказчика. 

– «Под крышей-то все сподручнее пировать». И захихикало опять, и как хватит в дверь, что аж затряслась вся. Мы в кучу сбились, сидим – не дышим, а на крыльце все дверь дергают, а за окном тени мечутся, а потом по стеклу заскребли чем-то твердым, как будто когтями. Димка, кореш мой, не выдержал, схватил топор, заорал и прямо к двери бросился – насилу оттащили. 

Кондратий сделал театральную паузу, которой позавидовал бы сам Станиславский с Немировичем-Данченко, а затем тихо произнес: 

– Все закончилось перед рассветом. Вдруг тихо стало, за окном птица какая-то зачирикала, а мы так и сидели, вцепившись друг в дружку. Не помню, как выбрались за дверь, обошли дом по кругу – ни одного следа, ни под окнами, ни на крыльце, только глубокие борозды на двери. Летели мы из той деревни как ошпаренные, колесо на машине поменяли и погнали подальше. Едем, молчим, Игорь Николаевич руль крутит, а сам как неживой, точно кол проглотил. А недалеко от дачного поселка вдруг разворачивается и не своим голосом нам говорит: «Ну что ребятки, кушать-то хочется?». 

Но должного эффекта не получилось. Ибо весь настрой у костра оказался сбит воплем Раевской: 

– Отвали от меня, придурок! – сопровождающимся звоном пощечины. – Еще раз протянешь туда руки, я от вас в другое место уйду. 

– Поздно, – с насмешливым спокойствием протянул Коленька Романов. – Волконский занят – у них с Пестелем идиллия. 

Сорок пар глаз устремились на Пашу, а точнее, на руку Сереги у него на плече. Серега остался невозмутим, да и Бельская поддала жару, обругав обвиняющую сторону: 

– Вот козлы, а? Такую историю испортили! 

Ее слова сопроводило дружеское ржание коллектива. 

Из темноты выскользнул Орлов, зорким взглядом окинул подопечных и, ввинтившись в первый ряд, махнул рукой в темноту: 

– Давай, Алексей Петрович, к нашему шалашу. Страшилки Поэта мы пропустили, но думаю это к лучшему – спать крепче будем. 

Юшневский изящно протиснулся к Орлову, сел рядом, оказавшись почти напротив Паши. Проклятое электричество незамедлительно вернулось и опять засверлило затылок. Чертов же Алексей Петрович рассеянно скользил глазами по лицам присутствующих и, споткнувшись о Пашу с Волконским, мимолетно Паше улыбнулся. Паша кивнул головой и незамедлительно отвел взгляд, внутренне тихонько подвывая от отчаянья. 

– Ну-ка, Поэт, сбацай что-нибудь для души! – Орлов сноровисто выхватил гитару из рук Трубецкого и подсунул Кондратию. 

– А вы откуда знаете, что я играю? – удивился Рылеев. 

– В поезде слышал. 

– Так вы ж спали! 

– Это ты так думал, – подмигнул ему Орлов. 

Кондраша быстро переглянулся с Трубецким, но развивать мысль дальше не стал. Подкрутил колки, настроил струны и вопросительно взглянул на общественность. Раевская тут же взяла дело в свои руки и затянула «Изгиб гитары желтый», справедливо полагаю, что эту песню знают все, и хоровое пение для услаждения Орлова обеспечено. Естественно, она не ошиблась, естественно, народ незамедлительно подтянулся, и роль Кондратия свелась к музыкальному аккомпанементу, чем он остался крайне недоволен. После «Людей, идущих по свету» и «Перевала» Машка наконец взяла паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и ею незамедлительно воспользовался Кондратий. 

_– Судьба нас в неравном свела поединке,_ – неожиданно приятным, хотя и не сильным голосом вывел он, невесомо перебирая струны. 

_ Который зовется несчастной любовью.    
В глазах у тебя равнодушные льдинки,    
А я задыхаюсь от счастья и боли.  _

Песня по счастью еще не успела набить оскомину, отчего костра вновь установилась тишина. 

_ И трудно быть рядом, и страшно проститься.    
Откуда я знаю – что лучше, что хуже?    
Живешь ты под небом, где солнце и птицы.    
А в небе моем тучи черные кружат...  _

Голубые глаза смотрели на него слегка прищуренно – то ли из-за костра, то ли еще по какой причине, – и этот взгляд не спешил прятаться за ресницами или убегать в сторону, как застигнутый врасплох заяц. 

Алексей Петрович просто смотрел на него, и Паша, устав отводить взгляд, несмело ответил. 

Кондратий, словно поймав момент, подыгрывал им проклятущей песней, смысл которой Паша уловил только что. 

_А я ничего больше в мире не помню!_ – Черт!    
_А я для тебя все, что хочешь, исполню._ – Черт! Черт! Черт!    
_ А ты для меня неприступная крепость.    
Какая нелепость, какая нелепость!  _

«Вот именно! Именно что!» – внутренне соглашался с Кондратием Паша, пытаясь найти в себе силы и просто отвести взгляд. Но это оказалось совсем не просто – ему  _ хотелос _ ь, именно хотелось видеть перед собой эти мягкие точеные черты, освещенные костром, ловить мимолетную улыбку, смотреть на сцепленные на коленях изящные пальцы. Донимавшее его свинское электричество внезапно трансформировалось в теплые, приятные ощущения вдоль спины, будто касалась его гладящая рука, и это точно был не Серега. 

_– Вовек не посмею сказать откровенно,_ – продолжал свое форменное издевательство Кондратий. 

__ О том, как люблю я, и как нелегко мне,    
При встрече – кивну, ты забудешь мгновенно.    
А я ничего больше в мире не помню. 

«...для тебя все что хочешь исполню...» – неслось в голове вслед за Кондратием, лишая Пашу силы воли, складывая ее, как кирпичики, к ногам в мягких серых брюках. «Перестань же смотреть на меня, отведи глаза, потому что сам я не могу,» – взмолилось где–то глубоко внутри, и Алексей Петрович, словно услышав этот отчаянный призыв, перевел глаза на сидящего рядом Орлова и что-то ему сказал. Орлов кивнул, развернулся к Кондраше и поднял большой палец вверх, тем самым оценивая пение. Паша облегченно вздохнул, избавляясь от чудовищного гнета нахлынувших ощущений и бессознательно уткнулся носом в шею Волконского. 

– Паш, – прошелестел в ухо тихий шепот Сереги. – Если ты еще раз так сделаешь, я тебя прямо при всех поцелую. 

– Совсем дурак что ли? – возмущенно вскинулся Паша, разом выныривая из собственных эмоций. 

Серега хитро улыбнулся. Невозможно было понять, правду он говорит или прикалывается. Кондраша, по счастью, больше душещипательных песен не пел, да и Орлов вскоре объявил отбой, чрезвычайно Пашу обрадовавший. 

Все разочарованно заныли, а он почти бегом устремился к своей палатке, не смотря по сторонам и стараясь ни о чем не думать. 

«Похоже, дело дрянь, – уже восседая на раскладушке, поймал он себя на мысли. – Да что мне до этого Алексея Петровича! Нелепость какая!» 


	4. «О трудовых буднях, бане и мучительных рассуждениях»

**_Дневник студента 2 курса Московского литературного института им. М. Горького К.Ф. Рылеева_ **

_ «5.06.1986г. Вот и начались наши трудовые будни. Честно говоря, я себе все это не так представлял. Мне казалось, мы действительно будем возводить стены, прокладывать дорогу и тому подобное, но вместо этого оказались подсобной рабочей силой у строительных бригад, хрен знает откуда взявшихся. Юша наскоро раскидал нас по парам и приставил к взрослым мужикам на роль «подай-принеси». Я, блин, в жизни своей не носил столько!  _

_ Нам с Серегой всучили носилки, и вся наша работа заключалась в том, чтобы таскать раствор для строителей. За первый день я узнал целую кучу ненужных мне, будущему литератору, сведений: чем отличается бетон Б-40 от Б-50, принцип работы бетономешалки, что есть гидротехнический бетон и чем он отличается от бетонной смеси.  _

_ Строители наши оказались народом грубым и бескультурным и периодически подгоняли нас такими сложными матюками, что я иной раз не мог расшифровать, что они имеют в виду. _

_ У остальных дела тоже шли не фонтан. Высокохудожественный мат царил над всей стройплощадкой, так что к обеду я перестал воспринимать его на слух. Кахович умудрился свалиться прямо в залитый фундамент и только благодаря Пестелю не залип там, став частью «подушки» (так это, оказывается, называется). Пашка с Волконским его оперативно вытащили, но весь он был серым и тяжелым, отчего Юша погнал его на речку отмываться, а Пашку с Серегой во избежание ЧП перебросил на другой участок.  _

_ Но дело и там не задалось. По слухам (меня там понятное дело не было, пришлось довольствоваться свежими сплетнями), Пашка умудрился свалить носилки со щебенкой прямо под ноги какому-то типу, то ли самому деловому, то ли просто надрывистому. Тот и обложил Пестеля весьма нехорошими и обидными словами. Пашка не стерпел и немедля полез в бутылку, а когда над ним все только поржали и явно извиняться не собирались, вдарил обидчика в ухо.  _

_ Волконский, естественно, рванул ему на помощь, и завертелось. Фиг знает, чем бы все закончилось, но тут прилетел наш бригадир  _ –  _ и начальник того типа подтянулся.  _

_ Очевидцы вещают, Юша отреагировал оперативно: задвинул Пестеля себе за спину и такую тираду выдал, что все малость прифигели.  _

_ В общем, инцидент исчерпали, и, я так думаю, довольно своевременно...» _

– Где эти два друга – модель и подруга? 

Орлов выглядел злым. 

Снисходительно-насмешливая ухмылка исчезла с его лица, точно стертая ластиком. Подойдя к лавке, на которой Волконский заботливо стирал с Пашиной физиономии кровь, он навис над Пестелем, как статуя Медного всадника над бедным Евгением, и зловеще произнес: 

– Неделя с отъезда прошла. Неделя, Пестель! А ты уже во вторую драку влез! 

Паша смотрел на него исподлобья. 

– Я никому не позволю меня оскорблять, Алексей Федорович. 

– Ух ты, цаца какая! – всплеснул руками Орлов. – Гляньте-ка, оскорбили его! Ты еще перчатками разбрасываться начни! Дуэлянт хренов! Там тебе не пацаны, там мужики, и у каждого второго по три ходки за спиной! Это тебе не Москва, здесь расшаркиваться никто не будет! Распишут ножичком, и поминай как звали! Крендель этот в бега сорвется, а мне тебя папе с мамой в ящике везти прикажешь? 

– Пашка не виноват, – счел долгом вмешаться Волконский. – Это у меня носилки из рук выскользнули. И щебенка этому козлу просто под ноги просыпалась, не на голову же! 

– Я тебе слова не давал. Защитник, блядь! – вскипел Орлов. – Держать крепче надо было! Ко всем обращаюсь! – обернулся он к молчащему отряду. – Мы сюда работать приехали, запомните, как Отче наш! И работа наша – оказывать помощь строителям на порученном объекте. Так что обиды свои засуньте себе под седалище и делайте, что приказано! Еще одна драка – и отправитесь обратно! Это я вам обещаю! 

Орлов с шумом выдохнул, продолжая сверлить взглядом отряд, а потом повернулся к Паше и произнес уже спокойно: 

– Откуда ты только взялся такой на мою шею? А, ладно! – махнул он рукой. – Лучше, вон, Петровичу спасибо скажи, что вовремя вмешался. А то неизвестно, чем бы все кончилось. 

Эх, зря он так сказал. 

Потому что говорить «Петровичу» «спасибо» хоть и надо было – и Пашка это признавал, – но сделать здесь и сейчас казалось совершенно невозможным, оттого что он отчаянно боялся поднять взгляд и залипнуть на голубых глазах в пушистых ресницах, на тонко очерченных губах, на изящном подбородке и тонкой коже. И теле – стройном, как шахматная фигура. 

– Не утруждайтесь, Павел, я рад что все обошлось. 

В ровном, спокойном голосе Алексея Петровича проскользнула обида, и Паша почувствовал себя настолько хреново, насколько это вообще было возможным. Уж очень не хотелось показать себя неблагодарной скотиной, даже на банальное спасибо не способной. Но благодарить теперь было глупо, и круг замкнулся. 

Пашка сделал над собой усилие и посмотрел-таки на бригадира, но Алексей Петрович уже отвернулся, и героические усилия пропали втуне. 

– Ладно, хорош толпиться, – подал голос Орлов. – Концерт окончен. Всем марш ужинать. Кто будет мыться в новой бане, – поторапливайтесь, пока дрова не прогорели. 

– Пошли, Паш, – потянул его к кухне Волконский. 

– Не хочется чего-то, – пробубнил Паша и взял третью скорость в сторону палаток. 

– Ладно, не хандри. Я тебе потом хлебушка принесу. 

Паша не врал – ему действительно не хотелось есть, да какое там – кусок не полез бы в горло, тем паче по соседству с Алексеем Петровичем. А хотелось ему смыться куда глаза глядят и вообще больше не показываться никому на глаза. 

Даже верному Сереге не хотелось. 

Поэтому он побрел мимо палатки, не разбирая дороги, пока не добрался до пролеска, не плюхнулся под ближайшую сосну, обхватив руками колени. 

Настроение было – хочешь плачь, хочешь об ствол головой бейся. 

«Что же это получается, друзья мои? А получается глубокая засада, вот в чем вся соль. Давайте признаемся честно, как истинные арийцы, черт бы их побрал. 

Все дело в том, что ты, Пестель, Павел Иванович, влюбился. Вмазался, втрескался, втюрился, и тому подобные идиотизмы. В Алексея  verdammt noch ma l Петровича, будь он неладен. 

С чего я это взял? А давайте разбираться. 

Меня долбит электричеством всякий раз, когда он на меня смотрит. Это раз. 

Мне хочется, чтобы он на меня смотрел. Это два. 

Мне до чертиков стыдно, хер знает чего, когда я его вижу. Это три. 

Но мне приятно его видеть. Это четыре. 

Мне все в нем нравится – глаза, взгляд этот мягкий, улыбка, теплая и быстрая, вообще вся его физиономия, так его растак, его фигура, то, что он такой высокий и стройный, как молодое деревце. Его руки – хочу их чувствовать на себе, чтобы они меня касались, гладили, обнимали, черт возьми! Это пять. 

Я ничего не могу ему сказать, потому что в горле пересыхает, и слова куда-то пропадают все, и в голове гулко и пусто, как на заброшенной даче. Вот Орлову могу, даже козлу тому со стройплощадки все что угодно ляпну, да всем могу, а ему – нет. Это шесть. 

И мне офигенно стыдно за сегодняшнее, хочется на месте провалиться. Это семь. Так что можно считать доказанным, что я действительно неровно к нему дышу. 

Ну и что теперь делать прикажете? 

Он наш бригадир – это раз. И лет на десять меня старше – это два. И только влюбленного пацана ему для полного счастья не хватало – это три. И я все равно ничего у нас не получится – это четыре. И остается мне только сохнуть, как девочке-ромашке, — это пять. А впереди еще два с половиной месяца – это шесть. 

Так что дело твое, Павел Иванович – труба, – это семь. 

Семь на семь – сорок девять. 

Так что остается мне только взять себя за одно место и терпеть. И стараться не показываться ему на глаза. Как это сделать? Работать-то по любому вместе придется, да и святым духом я два с половиной месяца питаться не смогу. Тупик. Значит, взять себя за одно место – и ни взгляда в его сторону! Под ноги себе смотреть буду!» 

— Вот ты где! – раздалось над его головой так неожиданно, что Паша аж подпрыгнул. Волконский засмеялся, опустился рядом на травку-муравку и сунул Паше в руку объемный кусок черного хлеба, щедро посыпанный солью. – На, пожуй, а то голодный же совсем. 

Паша благодарно кивнул, схватил хлеб аки голодный волк и откусил приличный кусок. Пока друг работал челюстями, Серега молчал, посасывая сорванную травинку и косясь на шумящие ветви над головой. 

– Как ты меня нашел? 

– Просто. Заглянул в палатку, прошелся по окрестностям. Раз вещи на месте, значит, подорвать ты не собрался. Стало быть, горюешь на лоне природы. 

– Я не горюю. 

– Уже хорошо. А то народ там совсем скуксился от орловских люлей. Даже Юшу проняло – сидит грустный и печальный. Это я так, к слову. Ну что, доел? Пошли теперь в баню, смывать рабочую грязь. А то и так уже всю воду небось растащили, черти. 

Пашке ничего не оставалось делать, как только понуро поплестись вслед за Серегой. 

– А на тебя я вижу, орловские люли впечатление не произвели, – заметил Паша, глядя на Серегу, как ни в чем ни бывало меряющего тропинку длинными ногами, что-то насвистывая себе под нос. 

– Пашечка, дружище, я ведь не мальчик послешкольник. Я перед университетом два года в погранвойсках отмотал. А там... в общем, орловские люли – это ясельки для неокрепших душ. Можно сказать, он вас погладил ласково по головкам, да он и сам это знает. 

Волконский остановился, подобрал с земли два сухих увесистых полена, одно хотел бросить Паше, но передумал – потащил сам. Пашка поймал себя на мысли, что за два года их дружбы он периодически забывал, что Серега на четыре года его старше. 

В Волконском были еще воз и малая тележка ребяческой дурости и склонности к бесконечным авантюрам, и только иногда, как сейчас, сквозь дурашливое раздолбайство проглядывал взрослый, с житейским опытом человек. 

Баню строили на скорую руку, в отдалении от лагеря, спешно сколотив из бревен, досок и подручного материала. 

Над кособокой трубой едва-едва курился прозрачный дымок, красноречиво свидетельствующий, что «дрова» Серега подобрал в общем-то не зря. Предыдущие посетители аккуратностью не отличались, отчего внутри оказалось удушающее влажно и чертовски сыро. 

Серега сноровисто опустился на колени, открыл створку и раздул угли, уже подернувшиеся серым пеплом. 

В раскрасневшееся жерло были отправлены оба полена, и довольно скоро от печки потянуло теплом, а водруженные на нее ведра потихоньку нагревались. 

Ребята шустро разделись, сложили одежду на лавку и для начала окатили друг друга остатками воды. Лыковая мочалка, хоть и была кем-то старательным положена в таз с водой, мыло решительно отвергала, так что Паша потратил немало сил и времени, чтобы хоть как-то ее намылить. Волконский оседлал лавку к нему спиной и терпеливо ждал, не испытывая от своего голого вида никаких неудобств. 

– Давай, Пашка, три, не жалей, – подначивал Серега, выгибая спину. – Чтобы красная была, как вареный рак. Не боись, до дырки не сотрешь. 

– Сам напросился! – Паша выдохнул и налег на мочалку со всей силы. 

– Ох, хорошо! – похвалил Волконский, отняв у Пашки «инструмент». – Ну, теперь держись, милый! Я с тобой церемониться не буду. 

Опустив на Пашино плечо тяжелую лапу, Серега от души взялся за дело. Пашка взвыл – казалось, чертова мочалка снимала грязь вместе с кожей. Он крутился, вертелся, но Серега не отпускал, для верности перехватив поперек талии, и на все Пашины попытки вырваться только смеялся. Закончив наконец экзекуцию, Волконский хлопнул Пашку по голому бедру и удовлетворенно произнес: 

– Готово! 

Пашка отскочил от него с горящими щеками – пару раз он почувствовал тесное прикосновение к своему телу Сережиного члена, который с каждым разом все более креп, заставляя Пашку чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Волконский этого обстоятельства, казалось, не замечал вовсе, – завалился на лавку, широко расставив длинные ноги, и теперь с удовольствием тер себе руки и плечи. 

– Сереж... 

Он только что заметил, что Пашка стоит напротив, красный и недомыленный, и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на него. 

– У тебя, кажется, встал. 

Волконский перестал терзать мочалку, флегматично взглянул на свой приподнятый член и невозмутимо прокомментировал. 

– А чему ты удивляешься? У меня, Пашечка, на тебя всегда стоит – и морально и физически. 

– В смысле? 

– Да в прямом. Ты, милый мой друг, человек такой – никого равнодушным не оставляешь. Тебя или любят, или ненавидят, а посередке нет никого. Вот я тебя и люблю, а Романов, к примеру, ненавидит. А кто еще не определился, в скором времени определяться. Или притягиваешь, что за уши не оттащишь, или отталкиваешь от слова «совсем», так что не знаешь, то ли весь мир к ногам твоим хочется бросить, то ли удавить тебя нахрен. А третьего не дано. 

— Вот никогда бы не подумал, – растерянно пробормотал Паша, тяжело опускаясь на лавку и бессознательно вертя в руках скользкий брусок мыла. – Ты ж вроде по девочкам. 

– По девочкам, – не стал спорить Волконский. – А тебя люблю. Как брата, как друга, ну и по-другому тоже есть. Но как друга больше, так что не боись, насильно лезть к тебе не собираюсь. Тем более что... 

– Что? 

– А то. Сдается мне, что уж если кого ты сейчас и хочешь, то точно не меня... 

...Руки сжимаются так крепко, что ногти впиваются в ладони, оставляя глубокие багровые следы. 

Аркаша намертво вжался в хлипкую стену бани, затравленно дыша запахом прелого дерева, замер у приоткрытой двери и закрыл глаза – до мерцающих черных кругов. 

«Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя! Так ненавижу, что своими бы руками разодрал на части. Если б смог. Если б только смог. Но ты старше и сильнее меня. И опытнее. Поэтому? Скажи – поэтому он дал тебе это право: дотрагиваться, гладить, обнимать у всех на виду, а сейчас прижимать тебя к себе, голого, без одежды, без барьеров, вообще без всего! Почему не мне, не меня! Почему?! «Насильно лезть к тебе не собираюсь...» – так сказал. А я смог бы. Потому что ему не нужна ни нежность, ни бережность! От меня или вообще? И я хочу думать, что вообще. Потому что я уже пережил, перемолол, пережевал, перегорел этой нежной и трепетной, что испытывал к нему с первого курса, задушил ее в своем нутре, перемолол, перетер жерновами его равнодушия, пренебрежения, болезненных насмешек. «Тебя или любят, или ненавидят»? Так? А я люблю, до безумия, до полного отвала башки, так сильно, что уже ненавижу. Был бы сейчас за этой дверью, – схватил бы за волосы, да об лавку, чтоб сознание потерял, а потом уже поздно будет. И руки его не целовал бы уже, каждый пальчик перебирая, – связал бы за спиной так, чтоб кожа побелела, и трахнул бы грубо, со всей дури, чтоб кровь по ногам потекла. Чтоб не стонал уже – кричал в голос, и я наслаждался бы своей властью над телом его, над ним самим. Что б глаза его, такие красивые, серые с зеленоватым отсветом, в которые еще вчера взглянуть боялся, взгляд пытался поймать – с восхищением, чтобы теперь от слез блестели. Какой ты, Паша, будешь жалкий, сломанный, а я тебе напомню, как ты мной пренебрегал, независимым себя считал, гордым, где она будет, твоя гордость, когда мой член в себе чуять будешь? Драл бы тебя, как девку распоследнюю, пока пощады не запросишь!» 

И так ясно встало перед глазами – и эта лавка, и белеющее в полутьме Пашино тело, растерзанное, смятое, с впившимся в кожу ремнем, и красивое его лицо, искаженное болью и унижением, с пунцовыми щеками, мокрыми от слез, с искусанными до крови губами, и сам он, победителем стоящий над ним, с насмешливым пренебрежением на лице. 

И видел Аркаша, как опускается перед этой лавкой на одно колено, жадно прикусывает кровоточащую губу, чувствуя на языке железистый привкус, а потом презрительно отталкивает его от себя, встает и выходит, хлопнув дверью, ничего уже не чувствуя. 

И так ясно все это было, что он ударил кулаком в стену – уже неосознанно, разбивая руку в кровь и даже не думая, что его могут услышать. 

Легкие горели, шевелился в них, с трудом переворачиваясь, тяжелый, с острыми рваными краями пудовый булыжник, кажется, целиком состоящий из глухого, непробудного отчаяния, из боли, которую еще предстояло изжить. Чтобы без помех наклеить на лицо чуть сонное, ленивое выражение, к которому все уже привыкли... 

... – Эй, борода моя, а ты чего тут стоишь? – Волконский возник на пороге, застегивая на ходу ширинку: высокий, жилистый, с мокрыми волосами и наброшенным на шею полотенцем. – Влез бы третьим – места хватало. 

– Нужда была, – лениво протянул Аркаша. – Толкаться там. 

– Ну, как знаешь, – подхватил Паша, нарисовавшись за спиной Сереги. – Воды одно ведро осталось – на печке стоит.

Аркаша ничего не ответил, – поспешил скрыться в бане, старательно обходя Пашку стороной. 

И просидел в чертовой бане целый час, так и не раздевшись, не притронувшись к проклятому ведру, просто сидел, спрятав в ладонях пылающее лицо, во власти своих разъедающих душу видений и мыслей. 

«Если кого ты сейчас и хочешь, то точно не меня». И уж не меня, конечно же. Ты обо мне и не думал-то ни одной секунды. Да и кто он такой, Аркаша Майборода, чтобы ты о нем вспомнил, пока на глаза не покажется? Никто и звать никак, место пустое. К распрекрасному вашему тандему с Сережей бесплатное приложение. А я все вижу, Паша, все замечаю. О чем даже твой Сережа не догадывается. Потому что по сравнению со мной он просто курица слепая, ни хрена вокруг себя не видящая. Потому что не знает, по сути, о тебе ничего. 

А я знаю!

Я еще до костра заметил, как ты на Алексея Петровича пялишься, и как он на тебя смотрит. Особенно когда не видишь. Как лиса на цыпленка, чуть ли не облизываясь. Так бы схватил за шкирку – и в темный уголок. А ты и рад был бы, небось. Я же видел, как ты дрожал, когда он тебе на руки телогрейку свою сбросил и когда за плечо держал, и когда Волконского за аптечкой отправил, а уж у костра вы вообще друг с друга глаз не сводили. Как Рылеев свои рулады завел про несчастную любовь, так ты, Паша, лужицей растекся, а Алексей Петрович тебя просто глазами ел, пока вы там с Волконским как два голубка на жердочке сидели. Небось в Волконском конкурента увидел, претендентом на твои, блядь, прелести. 

Но уж нет, хрен вам, пообломаетесь! 

Он-то у нас вроде как бригадир, а ты, Паша, вроде как студент, так что выкуси. 

Орлов уж точно не поймет. Откуда он об этом узнает? Да от меня! Не так, конечно, буквально – от меня, подходить к нему я не собираюсь, не оценит. Но узнает! Так что не дай бог тебе, Алексей Петрович, свои ручки протянуть, куда не надо, а тебе, Паша, в эти ручки прыгнуть. Полетите оба! А если Орлов не поможет, не поверит или там еще чего, у нас деканат есть, и ректор, как я слышал, тоже «не одобряет». 

Я тебе, Пашенька, всю жизнь переломаю, но в руки чужие не отдам. Не хочешь со мной быть, так никому не достанешься! Ты Аркашу еще попомнишь, всю жизнь свою вспоминать будешь, чтоб мне пропасть. Так вот!» 

И решив для себя все, окончательно и бесповоротно, он тяжело поднялся с лавки, поправил одежду, и вышел из бани на свежий воздух, к гомонящему лагерю, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 


	5. «Где трудовые будни и мучительные рассуждения продолжаются, а заканчиваются на пасеке»

Алексей Петрович снимал комнату в селе Ново-Алтынцево, лежащем в паре километрах от стройки, хотя строительное управление и предлагало ему отдельный вагончик в зоне проживания строительных бригад. 

Да и Орлов, с которым они странным образом за пару недель сдружились, звал без церемоний разделить командирскую палатку, аргументируя тем, что «охота тебе, Петрович, каждый день сюда пехом ходить? Это ж вставать раньше надо, да и вообще...». 

Но Юшневский предложение Орлова вежливо, но твердо отклонил. 

А все потому, что дорога до лагеря была ему жизненно необходима для насущных размышлений, отказываться от которых он не собирался, ибо привык. Вот и сейчас, меряя легкими ногами протоптанную тропинку, он мучительно размышлял о вчерашних событиях, чувствуя странную смесь злости на самого себя и странного тепла внутри: 

«Ничему тебя, Алексей Петрович, жизнь не учит. Ну зачем он тебе сдался, этот сероглазый парнишка, чем так привлек, что ты неделю уже сам не свой ходишь? Нелидов-то куда краше был: утонченный, изящный, с аристократичным лицом... Что тебя так притянуло в этом грубоватом лице, в этой невысокой, крепкой фигуре? 

Глаза его необыкновенные, словно подсвеченные изнутри? 

Животный магнетизм, что он полными горстями разбрасывает вокруг себя? 

Жизнь, – ответил он на свой же вопрос. – Искрящаяся, как шампанское на Новый Год, кипящая, лавой текущая по венам, и все вокруг себя обращающая в желание двигаться, стремиться, лететь куда-то, стараться охватить, зацепить и успеть. Не жалеть себя, не прятаться, а выдать на-гора, выплеснуть, зажечь, чтобы гореть с пользой не только для себя, но и для других. 

Потому что о таких как он сказано: «сердце – пламенный мотор». Потому что такие как он вращают землю, меняют историю. 

И ты, Алексей Петрович, хочешь, чтобы и тебя он встряхнул, вырвал из серой рутины, в которой ты сидишь, как мышь под метлой, нос высунуть боишься. Потому что тянет тебя к себе, точно магнитом, юношеская его смелость, отчаянность, живость, которой давно в тебе нет, которую ты утратил, променял на покой и одиночество. 

Оттого и ловил его взгляды, и расцветала под ними внутри схороненная твоя душа, оттого и испытываешь ты постоянную потребность перед глазами видеть, дотронуться, если повезет, но этого тебе мало, чертовски мало. 

Однако стоит только представить, что сбылись твои чаяния, и стоит он напротив тебя на все согласный – такой стылый ужас обуревает, что хоть топись. 

И все возвращается – как лавина. 

И перекошенная физиономия Аркашиного отца – сколько мерзости тогда он на тебя вылил, – и ректор с презрением в каждой черточке лица, и собственные мелко трясущиеся руки, когда заявление писал, и чемодан на пороге, и вокзал – гулкий и пустой, с лениво лузгающим семечки милиционером, и черное, беспробудное отчаяние. 

Так ты трусишь, Алексей Петрович? 

Зачем тебе тогда чужая искрящаяся жизнью душа, если ты боишься? 

Может, и не стоит тогда? Перебори в себе, переживи свое внезапное влечение, и влачи дальше свои пустые дни. 

Тем более, что скорее всего, кому-то, – подумал он, видя перед мысленным своим взором долговязую фигуру Волконского и длинные руки, обнимающие  _ его _ за плечи, – уже повезло, кто-то уже не испугался, а значит оказался достоин. 

И не тебе уже лезть промеж них. Оставь его – тому, кто не боится. А ты сиди, наедине со своими страхами, может так и лучше будет?» 

Дом на отшибе стоял темным, сонным, уже не ждущим временного постояльца. Алексей Петрович проскользнул в маленькую свою комнатушку в сенях, на ощупь зажег ночную лампу, наскоро умылся, заученным движением вытащил из карманов и аккуратно разложил на столе часы, складной перочинный ножик с деревянной рукояткой, носовой платок, дешевую пластмассовую расческу, бумаги, остро отточенный свинцовый карандаш. Затем разделся, аккуратно развесив одежду на старом скрипучем стуле и нырнул в одинокую холодную постель. Медленно досчитал до двадцати, погружаясь в сон, и все чудились ему, уже засыпающему, прекрасные серо-зеленые глаза Паши Пестеля, искрящиеся жизнью, которой он так боялся. 

… – Эй, пацан, ну-ка подь сюда. И длинного зови. 

Паша опустил носилки на землю и оглянулся. Бригадир строителей, с которыми в прошлый раз произошел неприятный инцидент, стоял на недостроенной стене, широко расставив ноги, и терпеливо дожидался, пока Пашка и Волконский переглянутся между собой и подойдут к нему. 

На загорелом лице кривилась добродушная ухмылка, в уголке рта дымилась мятая папироска. 

– Хорош шестерками по стройке шастать. Интеллихент ваш добро дал малость мастерству вас подучить. А то тут двух мудаков понос пронял, народу не хватает. 

– Какому мастерству? – ничего не понимая, произнес Паша, опрометчиво оглядываясь на Юшневского. 

– Кирпич класть, чудила, – хохотнул бригадир. – Вон Иваныч вам покажет. 

Иваныч, дородный, неторопливый, с синими куполами на предплечье и розой некогда на груди, а теперь уверенно сползающей на объемное пузо, кивнул головой и воззрился на Пашу. 

— Вот эта херовина называется мастерок, – спокойно прогудел он низким хрипловатым голосом. – Черпаешь бетон, кладешь аккуратно, а на него кирпич, нос в нос к соседу, шоб никакого зазора не было. А для верности сверху стучишь, шоб, значит, вровень друг к дружке лежали. Просек? Давай теперь сам. Ряд докладывай, а я посмолю пойду. 

И вручил Пашке свой мастерок со стертой деревянной ручкой. Дело с виду казалось нехитрым, и он сноровисто принялся за работу, следя за тем, чтобы не плюхнуть бетона слишком много или слишком мало. Кирпичи аккуратно ложились друг к другу, и вскоре ряд Иваныча оказался законченным. Паша уже нацелился на второй ряд, но Серега посоветовал не спешить с инициативой и дождаться Иваныча. 

– А ты что тут забыл, фраер тухлый? – Острый болезненный толчок в плечо едва не заставил Пашку выпустить мастерок из руки. Прямо за Пашиной спиной оказался тот самый хлыщ, с которым он недавно сцепился. Пашка уже внутренне подобрался, приготовившись ко второму раунду, но тут по счастью вернулся Иваныч. 

– Хорош бородой трясти, Чума. Отзынь на три локтя от пацана, – с ходу вмешался он. – Днище держать надо было крепче, тогда б Топору не пришлось к нам пацанов подпрягать. 

— Это че он вместо меня теперь, что ли? – окрысился Чума. 

– С Топора спрашивай, – усмехнулся Иваныч. – Скажет – значит, заместо тебя и будет. 

– Беспредел Топор творит. Я виноват, что ли, что понос подхватил? 

– Метлу придержи, – насупился Иваныч. – Наглый ты, Чуманя, стал, как колымский пидор. Моя б воля, погнал бы из бригады к херам. 

И словно разом потеряв интерес к возмущающемуся Чуме, повернулся к Пашке:

– Ну давай, пацан, показывай, чего наработал. 

Он вразвалочку прошелся мимо ряда, рукою проверяя уложенные кирпичи. Не найдя изъянов, кивнул. 

– Как звать-то тебя? 

– Паша. 

– Молодец, сообразительный. И руки не из жопы растут. Ну, давай за второй ряд. 

Работать Паше понравилось. Серега исправно носил ему бетон, и вдвоем они развили нехилую скорость по укладке кирпичей, так что Иваныч только посмеивался, да и бригадир строителей работу оценил. 

До конца рабочего дня они оставались на стене, сопровождаемые любопытными взглядами стройотрядовцев. Когда же Орлов подал сигнал к окончанию работ, он почувствовал удовлетворенную усталость, которая скорее была приятной, чем обременительной. Довольный собой, он слез со стены и неспеша направился к дожидающемуся его Сереге.

– Ну что, строитель, – хитро улыбнулся ему Волконский, – влился в рабочий коллектив? 

– Да нормальные вроде мужики, – ответил Паша, напяливая строевку. – Зря нас Орлов пугал. 

– Тебе чего? 

Теплота мгновенно исчезла из голоса Сереги, вместо нее слова прошили металлические нотки, и Пашка, не сразу сообразив в чем причина такой резкой перемены, обернулся. 

Скандальный Чума стоял в трех шагах от них, рассматривая Пашку со злобой и презрением в колючем взгляде. 

Засунутые в растянутые карманы руки тоже не предвещали ничего хорошего. Серега решительно шагнул вперед, загораживая Пашку собой. 

– Проблемы, пацаны? – неизвестно откуда нарисовался Каховский. Вид у Петьки был раздраженный и злой. 

– Глянь-ка, решала! – Чума цыкнул сквозь зубы, по счастью ни на кого не попав. – Ниче, фраер, мы с тобой еще побазарим, когда охраны твоей не будет. 

– Ты на что сейчас сказал? – с полоборота завелся Каховский, делая решительный шаг вперед. Паша едва успел перехватить его за плечо, спасая от глобального нарыва. Чума на Каховича никак не отреагировал, только ухмыльнулся гадко и, насвистывая какой-то блатной мотивчик, отправился за своими. 

– Ты чего влез-то, Петюнь? – спросил Волконский, с опаской поглядывая на нервного Каховича. 

– Не люблю блатных, – нервно передернул плечами Петька. 

– Да кто их любит? – поддержал Серега Каховского. – Только сдается мне, тут не только в блатных дело... 

– В самом деле, – Пашка осторожно положил руку на плечо Каховича и пристально заглянул тому в глаза. – Давай, Петька, колись. Что случилось-то? 

– Ломает меня, пацаны, – мрачно ответил Каховский, опускаясь на корточки. 

Паша встревожено переглянулся с Серегой. 

– От чего? 

Кахович нервно сжимал и разжимал руки, глядя прямо перед собой. И вид у него был измученный и жалкий. Пашка присел рядом, не убирая с плеча дружеской руки, и Кахович не выдержал. 

– Да вы все равно не поймете! 

– А ты проверь. – Серега присел с другой стороны. – Вдруг поймем. 

– Только чур не ржать! – Каховский стиснул зубы, с сомнением поглядывая на обоих. – Я серьезно говорю. А то я за себя не ручаюсь! 

– Ладно, колись, поняли мы все, – подбодрил его Серега. 

– Короче, я сладкого хочу, – выпалил Каховский. Остро резанул по обоим настороженным взглядом: не вздумали ли засмеяться. – Это у меня с детства, врачи говорят, магния в организме не хватает. Короче, если я сладкого долго не ем, у меня натурально ломка случается. Нервным становлюсь, злым, все из рук валится нахрен. И трясет как припадочного. 

– А чего сладкого-то? – уточнил Пашка. 

– Да без разницы! Шоколадку, конфетку, да блядь, я бы даже на сахар согласился! 

Серега растерянно почесал голову, пытаясь как-то переварить полученную информацию. И вдруг его осенило. 

– А мед? 

– Какой мед? – не сразу въехал Кахович. 

– Обычный. В сотах. 

– Да тоже сгодится. 

– Ну, брат наш Петюня, считай, что тебе повезло. Тут я в километре от лагеря пасеку видел. Так что вечером, как стемнеет, будем брать! 

...Ночь надвигалась темная, безлунная, как по заказу. 

Бледные звезды еще кое-где сидели на темно-серых облаках, но потом и они скрылись, точно не хотели мешать. Тройка охотников за сладкими сокровищами Алтая, лежала на небольшом пригорке в густой траве и силилась рассмотреть уснувшее сосредоточие истекающих янтарными каплями сот. Этому занятию они предавались второй час кряду – поначалу, когда не совсем еще стемнело, меж ульев прохаживался пасечник, проверяя своих подопечных и закрывая соломенные крыши, затем опасение внушали мерный гул опоздавших пчел и их роения у летков, затем лохматый Барбос размером с маленькую пони деловито сновал между ульями, осматривая вверенную территорию. Наконец пасечник отправился к деревне – посланный на «разведку» Паша проследовал за ним практически до забора и удостоверился, что хозяин медового царства удалился на покой до утра. Потом уснули пчелы, и Барбос отбыл куда-то по своим собачьим делам. 

– Ну что, двинули? – потерял всякое терпение Каховский. Головокружительный аромат медовых сот настойчиво лез в ноздри, рассеивая осторожность и просто-таки толкая к необдуманным действиям. 

– Петюня, возьми себя в руки, – остановил его Волконский. – А то ты как слон в мультике: «при звуках флейты теряет волю». 

– Ага, тебе легко говорить, – насупился Кахович. – Тебя-то не ломает. 

– Нас тут всех сейчас поломают, если будем без ума делать. Погоди еще немного – сейчас Паша вернется, и пойдем. 

Пашка шлепнулся рядом минуты через две, которые Каховскому показались вечностью. 

– Ну как там? 

– Норм. Пасечник дома, до утра не выдвинется. 

– А это ты чего притащил? – Волконский с подозрением оглядывал лежащий рядом с Пашей сверток. 

– Брезент, – коротко ответил Пестель. – На заборе висел. Я тут подумал, – надо бы улей чем-то накрыть, чтобы пчелы не разлетелись. 

– А на фига тебе пчелы? – не понял Каховский. 

– А ты как мед доставать собрался? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Паша. – Или у вас в авиационном курсы пчеловодства читают? Предлагаю снести подальше и там уже разбираться. 

– Поддерживаю, – кивнул головой Серега. – Про Барбоса не забывай, Петюня. Он, между прочим, где-то здесь шарится. 

– Да ну вас нафиг, – разозлился Каховский. – А потом назад его тащить? Лучше уж на месте. Да и делов-то там... – проявил он недюжие познания в строении ульев. – Крышку снял и готово. 

– А пчелы? – не сдавался Паша. 

– А пчелы по ночам спят, – безапелляционным тоном отрезал Каховский, вставая с земли, после чего, согнувшись в три погибели, резво зашустрил в сторону темнеющих пчелиных домиков. 

Волконский схватил Пашу за руку, махнув на Каховича: «пусть идет, раз такой умный» – и не спеша развернул брезент, укрывая себя и друга с головой. Пашка несколько минут простоял в кромешной темноте, но затем любопытство взяло верх, и он осторожно высунул нос наружу. Кахович бесстрашно орудовал на пасеке, выбрав для нападения наиболее близкий к ее краю объект. 

Выглянувшая из облаков луна отлично его освещала. 

Как заправский пчеловод, Петя осторожно снял с улья крышку – и долго возился, пытаясь пальцами подцепить рамку с сотами. Паша с замирающим сердцем смотрел, как из улья показалось искомое, переполненное душистым медом. Кахович, позабыв обо всем на свете, жадно выламывал соты из рамки, откусывал немаленькие куски и высасывал мед, как заправский вампир. 

– Он там лопнет сейчас, – пробормотал Серега, выглядывая из-под брезента. 

– Тс-с, погоди, – остановил его Пашка, оглядывая пасеку. 

Что-то было не так. Он сам не мог понять, откуда исходит опасность, которую он вдруг остро почувствовал. 

И тут наконец увидел. 

В кустах, метрах в десяти от Каховича мелькнул приметный белый хвост. Барбос, не размениваясь на лай, уверенно подкрадывался к Петьке, примеряясь цапнуть за незащищенный тыл. 

– Петька, атас! – крикнул он. И замахал рукой в сторону Барбоса. 

Кахович встрепенулся, быстро огляделся по сторонам и тоже заметил пса. Но вместо того, чтобы рвануть к Пашке и Сереге, принялся истерично запихивать не высосанные еще соты себе за пазуху. Пес же, сообразив, что его раскрыли, глухо зарычал и двинулся в атаку. Петюня взвизгнул, бросил рамку и с низкого старта рванул к ребятам. К несчастью, чисто не получилось, он неловко задел ногой улей и опрокинул его набок.

Пес попятился назад: разбуженные пчелы угрожающе загудели, пытаясь понять своим пчелиным сознанием, почему их дом оказался на боку и кто покусился на добытый на алтайских лугах мед. 

Кахович стремительно удирал к пригорку, но уворованные соты служили для пчел лучшим в мире компасом, благодаря которому они целенаправленно устремились за похитителем. 

Кахович, меж тем, успел добежать до парней и был укрыт отвергнутым ранее брезентом, а для верности – посажен на колени. 

– И чего теперь? – задыхаясь, спросил он, плотно впечатавшись в Пашку. 

– Сидим, ждем, – ответил Пестель. – Может, улетят. 

– Ага, улетят... – не согласился с ним Серега, прислушиваясь к густому грозному гудению над головой. – От нас же теперь медом на три километра разит. Он же нас всех тут им перемазал, блядский Вини-Пух! 

– Ладно, не паникуем, – велел Пашка. – Тихо приподнимаемся, и – ходу! 

Брезентовый кулек о шести ножках неуклюже двинулся прочь от пасеки, на каждом шагу чертыхаясь и грозясь упасть набок. 

Преодолев таким неудобным способом метров двести, три раза вписавшись в деревья и два раза в колючие кусты дикой малины, кулек взмолился Петькиным голосом: 

– Я больше не могу! Кидаем его нахрен, и деру. 

Брезент полетел на землю. Кахович с мукой на лице бросил сверху огрызок соты, дабы «обмануть преследователей», и взял третью скорость вслед за Пашкой и Волконским.

Пчелы недоуменно загудели над брошенным брезентом и соблазнились на обманку. 

Только самые настойчивые еще продолжали погоню. 

Пролетев как птицы полкилометра, похитители остановились перевести дух. 

– А-а-а-а! – не своим голосом завопил Каховский, хватаясь за плечо. – Укусила, сука! 

Из-под ладони вывалилась дохлая пчела, и Петька схватился за Пашину строевку: 

– Что-то мне херово, пацаны! – пролепетал он, падая на колени. 

– Серега, хватай его и потащили быстрей! – крикнул Паша. 

Серега не стал ни о чем расспрашивать. 

Укус пчелы был чреват анафилактическим шоком, отчего на вес золота ценилась буквально каждая минута. Перекинув руки Каховича через шеи, они резво рванули к лагерю, благо оставалось недалеко. 

К счастью, будить никого не пришлось: отряд прилежно тусовался у костра, в очередной раз терзая гитару Кондратия. 

Орлов пулей метнулся в палатку и через минуту уже колол Каховскому адреналин и преднизолон. 

Каховский, потный и сладко-липкий, лежал тихо, положив голову на колени Пестеля, и являл собой образец самого несчастного в мире человека, еще более несчастного оттого, что Орлов безжалостно отобрал и выбросил все соты, в которых, между прочим, еще был мед. 

– Жить будет, – удовлетворенно усмехнулся Волконский и, не удержавшись, слизнул медовую каплю с Пашиной скулы. 


	6. «О реке Каянче, сетях, героическом спасении, разговорах по душам и «объединительном совещании»

Хорошо было в воде после пыльного рабочего дня: смыть с себя пот, вымыть из тела усталость холодными прозрачными струями! Недаром Каянчу питали талые ледниковые воды, в особенности, летом. 

Когда с детства плаваешь как рыба, низкие температуры не пугают – греби резче, двигайся, не стой в воде, и никакая судорога не страшна. Да и до валуна, торчащего из воды, уже рукой подать – три-четыре сильных взмаха, и вот он, родимый. 

Ну давай же, еще чуть-чуть. 

Поначалу, Пашка грешил на водоросли. Не раз видел, как пластуются они на глубине, расправляют по течению длинные зеленые ленты, такие отстраненные, пока в них не завязнешь. И когда что-то обвилось вокруг его ступни, он представил себе такую ленточку, и быстро дернул ногой, дабы стряхнуть ее с себя и поплыть дальше. Но водоросль внезапно приобрела жесткую хваткость и отцепляться не желала. Паша набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и нырнул. Прозрачная вода Каянчи моментально открыла истину – нога действительно зацепилась, – но не за водоросли, а за тугую рыболовную сеть, тяжелым грузом удерживаемая в воде. И дергая ногой, он умудрился не только задеть сеть, но и запутать в ней ступню. 

Он извернулся верткой уклейкой, ухватил ячеистый капкан и попытался выпутать ногу. Ничего не вышло, более того, хищные крючки только больно оцарапали руки. 

Он взмыл вверх, намереваясь вытащить капкан за собой, но неизвестные рыбаки не для того забрасывали сети, чтобы их так легко можно было вытащить на поверхность.

И вот тогда он испугался. 

Паника подкралась незаметно и со спины, заставляя забиться в воде, теряя силы и драгоценный воздух. Холод, который он, пока плыл, даже не замечал, напомнил о себе, медленно, но уверенно сковывая тело. И когда воздух кончился, он открыл-таки рот… И вода заполнила легкие, а сознание погрузилось в непроницаемую черноту... 

...А поначалу ничто не предвещало беды. 

– Ну чо, искупнемся, чи шо? – Иваныч через голову стащил с толстого тела тельник и подтянул трусы. – Пашка, сворачивай работу! 

– Да он небось и плавать-то не умеет! – напал на подошедшего Пашу зловредный Чума, красуясь синими татуировками, щедро облепившими тощее тело. 

Чего там только не было! 

И гроб, и черепа, и улетающие ангелы, и Мадонна с младенцем, и змея, и какие-то скалящиеся черти, да и остального до кучи. 

– Умею, – нехотя буркнул Пашка. 

– А вот поглядим, – ухмыльнулся блатной. – Доползешь наперед меня вон до того каменюки, тогда и видать будет. 

Пашка только усмехнулся. 

Расстояние не казалось большим, так что никакого подвоха он не почувствовал. В отличие от Волконского, с тревогой глядящего на скалящегося Чуму. 

– Паш, ну его нахрен, – попробовал он вмешаться. – От него любой подставы можно ждать. 

Но Пашка не хотел сдаваться. И уж тем более перед Иванычем и строителями, только-только проникнувшихся к нему мало-мальским уважением. 

Чума же именно на это и рассчитывал, потому и затеял этот спор, взяв Пашку «на слабо». 

И поэтому с гиканьем первый залетел в воду и уже в воде сбивал Пашку с курса, намеренно тесня к тому месту, где деревенские рыбаки рано утром поставили свои сети. 

Он подсмотрел за ними утром: валун, торчащий из воды, служил прекрасным ориентиром. 

И ничего не подозревающий Пашка как по заказу попался в ловушку... 

... – Ты чего, Волконский? 

Орлов не спеша шел вдоль берега в обществе Юшневского, справедливо полагая, что закончившие смену стройотрядовцы исправно тянутся вслед за ним. 

Но бледное как мука лицо Сереги, разом вырвало его из безмятежности. 

– Там Пашка... не всплыл... 

Орлов поперхнулся и побледнел не хуже Волконского. 

В голове набатом звучало одно слово: конец. 

Двухсотый в мирное время. Гроб с телом у дверей родителей. Лица папы и мамы, коих Орлов запомнил с проводов на вокзале, когда явится он к ним с таким известием. Потом суд и «небо в клеточку» за то, что не уберег студента. 

– Где? – услышал он над ухом. 

С трудом повернув голову, он увидел побледневшее, но спокойное лицо Юши, быстро снимающего с себя телогрейку. 

– У того валуна, – пролепетал Серега. – Метра три не доплыл. 

– Когда? 

– Минуту назад. 

Юшневский, не развязывая шнурков стащил с ног кеды, и, как и был, в брюках и водолазке шагнул в воду. 

«Только не паниковать! У меня еще пять-семь минут. Я успею». 

Одежда моментально намокла и мешала, но он все равно отчаянно и быстро греб мощными рывками в указанном направлении, стараясь изгнать из головы все мысли до единой. 

В голове стало гулко и пусто, когда он сделал глубокий вдох и ушел под воду. 

Юшневский увидел его сразу: слава Богу, было еще достаточно светло, и солнечные лучи пробивались через верхний слой воды. 

Паша еще каким-то чудом не пошел на дно, а лежал лицом вниз, удерживаемый водой, и только руки – медленно, безвольно, – двигались, как в застывающем сне.

Юшневский не сразу понял, что произошло, и лишь увидев сеть, опутавшую ногу парня, догадался, в чем дело. 

Он не стал тратить время на распутывание, а вытащил из кармана перочинный ножик. С трудом раскрыл его и принялся кромсать проклятую сеть. 

Воздух заканчивался, но он успел освободить Пашину ногу и, подхватив тело, взмыл вверх. 

Уже плывя к берегу, он чертовски пожалел, что не разделся, но теперь размышлять об этом не было никакого резона. В воде Пашино тело казалось легким, но у берега приобрело вес и стало неподъемно тяжелым. 

По счастью, к нему сразу бросился Серега, помог вылезти на берег и вытянуть Пашу. Вдвоем они довольно резво уложили его на землю, хотя у Юшневского все тело, казалось, вибрировало от усталости. 

Не давая себе времени прийти в себя, он прижал пальцы к Пашиной артерии. Пульс – слабый, едва ощутимый – еще прощупывался. 

С сердца словно стащили камень. 

Подбадриваемый этими едва различимыми признаками еще не покинувшей Пашино тело жизни, Алексей Петрович перевернул его, положив грудью на свое колено, чтобы избавить легкие от воды – наглотался Пашка прилично. 

Дыхания не появилось, поэтому он шире открыл Паше рот и, прикрыв глаза, прижался своим ртом к посиневшим губам. 

Выдох, еще один. Почти сразу переместиться к груди и, сложив ладони друг на дружку, надавить всем своим весом на грудь. Раз, два, три... шесть. Два глубоких вдоха, шесть толчков в грудь, два выдоха, шесть... 

– Алексей Петрович! 

– Я сам. – Он оттолкнул кого-то плечом. 

Действовал механически, словно хороший насос, внутренне впадая в тихое отчаяние оттого, что все меры не приводят к желаемому результату. 

Усталость уже начинала брать верх, но Алексей Петрович, стиснув зубы, не давал себе остановиться. И когда он уже потерял последнюю надежду, Паша вдруг дернулся в его руках и сделал судорожный вдох. 

Юшневский стянул через голову водолазку, притянул Пашку к себе, прижал к груди, всем телом ощущая его холодную кожу, и облегченно выдохнул. Столпившиеся вокруг строители вперемешку со стройотрядовцами тоже издали коллективный вздох облегчения и заговорили все разом. 

Орлов тяжело опустился на землю, Волконский растирал по физиономии счастливые слезы, а Иваныч совал в руки Юшневского початую бутылку водки. 

Водка была как нельзя кстати – выплеснув сорокаградусную на ладонь, Алексей Петрович принялся растирать Пашкино тело, жестко массируя заледенелые конечности. 

– Телогрейку, – коротко попросил он, глядя на Орлова. 

Единственную его сухую вещь подал Каховский, улыбающийся довольно и бессмысленно, как новорожденный. 

Алексей Петрович кивнул ему и укутал Пашку в ватную «телегу». 

В голове у Паши шумело, он никак не мог сосредоточиться и собраться с мыслями. Мешали этому, собственно, два обстоятельства. Во-первых мысль, что тебя только что отозвали с того света, была по настоящему страшной, и построению ясных логических конструкций не способствовала. 

Напротив, настойчиво вылезали страшные картинки, в которых он видел собственное синее распухшее тело с мутными, как у снулой рыбы глазами, упакованное в деревянный ящик, который Орлов и Серега везут назад в Москву. 

Собственный портрет в траурной рамке в фойе училища уже не воспринимался так остро, как заунывные мотивы Шопена и гора желтой земли на кладбище. 

А второе обстоятельство сидело за его спиной, и он никак не мог сообразить, что это на самом деле Алексей Петрович. И ему принадлежат эти голые белые руки, обнимающие его поверх телогрейки, и твердое, гладкое тело, которое он чувствует всей спиной – до точечных горошин сосков, от прикосновения которых знакомое уже электричество приобрело эффект электрошока. 

– Как же ты меня напугал, родной. – Серега опустился на колени у его ног и, чтобы хоть каким-то делом прогнать пережитый страх, принялся растирать лодыжки и маленькие ступни. 

– Что ж ты за ним не прыгнул? – не вполне дружелюбно поинтересовался нервный Орлов. 

– Он плавать не умеет, Алексей Федорович, – вступился за друга Пашка. 

– Ну раз говорите, значит, опасность миновала, – встрепенулся Юшневский. – Пойдемте, Павел, нам обоим нужно переодеться в сухое. Сергей, вы отведете его до палаток? 

Волконский кивнул, в недоумении глядя на Юшневского. 

Его резкие движения утратили уже привычную всем плавность, а то, как быстро Юша сдал Пашку ему на руки, а затем скоро отправился в сторону лагеря, напоминало паническое бегство. 

Орлов бросился вслед за Юшневским. 

– Настоящий мужик! – Каховский протянул Паше одежду и проводил отцов-командиров одобрительным взглядом. – Сделал доброе дело и свалил. А потом как в стишке: «Ищут пожарные, ищет милиция...». 

– Петюня, – подошел к ним Рылеев. – Это конечно прекрасно, что ты знаешь творчество Маршака, только Юша никак не неизвестный герой. Мы его все прекрасно знаем. 

– Отвали, Кондраш, – флегматично отмахнулся Кахович. – Меня, может, впечатлило. Ни минуты ведь не думал, раз – и в воду. Это сильно, короче. И он наверняка просто не любит, когда его за это благодарят. 

– Погоди, – влез в разговор Трубецкой. – Щас Орлов его от всех отблагодарит. Коньячком или водочкой. Он же его из такой задницы вытащил. 

– В смысле? – не догнал Кахович. 

– В смысле, в смысле, – передразнил ленинградец. – Да ему бы башку оторвали, если б Пестель утоп. Лет на десять бы загремел под фанфары, в места, не столь отдаленные строгого режима. Лучше скажи нам, мой немецкий собрат, ты зачем же топиться полез? Ты ж вроде хорошо плаваешь. 

– Никуда я не лез! – Пашка непослушными руками пытался застегнуть штаны. – Я ногой в рыболовной сетке запутался. Там уроды какие-то сеть растянули. 

– Местные, небось, – проявил чудеса догадливости Рылеев. – Ну, раз она у тебя на ногах не болтается, значит, хана сетке. Впрочем, не думаю, что из-за нее панику поднимут, так что Юше ничего не грозит. 

– Ладно, пошли на ужин. – Волконский заботливо укрыл Пашкины плечи все той же телогрейкой. – Там Машка с Бельской сегодня деликатес варганят. Суп харчо. А чеснок сейчас в самую тему... 

...Орлов был взвинчен, почти истерично взвинчен. Затащив Юшневского в палатку, он вывернул прямо на раскладушку сумку со своими вещами, предоставив Алексею Петровичу любую сухую одежду из имеющегося добра, затем, пока Юшневский переодевался, смотался на кухню за ужином и, несмотря на протест бригадира, выудил все из той же сумки бутылку коньяка, заботливо завернутую в газетку. 

– Давай, давай, Петрович, без церемоний. Тебе прогреться надо! Сейчас дерябнем за чудесное спасение, горячим супчиком закусим. А за шмотки не переживай – потом занесешь. 

Довольно быстро Юшневский понял, что от Орлова он просто так не отмашется и смирился, чувствуя себя довольно стесненно в спортивных брюках и футболке с чужого плеча, в которых он почти утонул сам. 

Орлов щедро, едва ли не до краев плеснул коньяка в граненые стаканы и хватанул половину. 

Юшневский так не умел, но все-таки сделал два маленьких глотка и поморщился от вкуса жуткого суррогата, носившего гордое название «Ереван». 

– Да ты гурман, Петрович! – нервно хохотнул Орлов, хлопнув Юшневского по плечу. – На тебя поглядишь, ты только французские хлещешь. Аристократ, е-мое. 

Юшневский улыбнулся и ничего не сказал. С задачей «согреть организм» суррогат справился на отлично, тепло теперь со скоростью локомотива носилось по венам, в голове слегка шумело, может поэтому ему стало трудно контролировать себя, иначе он никогда бы не спросил: 

– А этот твой Волконский, они с Павлом случайно не того? 

От неожиданности вопроса Орлов поперхнулся коньяком. 

– Ты с чего взял? 

– Да так, показалось, – смутился Юшневский. – Уж больно он заботливый. 

– Да нет, что ты! – горячо вступился за подопечных Орлов. – Он, дятел длинный неводоплавающий, за Машкой Раевской ухаживает. Пестель ему вроде младшего брата, вот и кружит над ним. А ты сам-то, того, женат? 

– Разведен, – коротко ответил Юшневский. – Жена от меня ушла, когда я из института уволился. 

– А чего так? Уволился, в смысле? 

– Да трения возникли с руководством. 

– О, брат, это мне знакомо, – засмеялся Орлов и долил себе коньяка. – Меня из-за этих «трений» в свое время со службы поперли. Хотя официально, конечно, считаюсь комиссованным. 

– Ты же вроде бы офицер? 

– Да без «вроде бы», – помрачнел Орлов. – Гвардии капитан. 

– А как же ты здесь? 

– Оказался? А вот так. – Орлов сделал еще один большой глоток. Похоже, что коньяк не оказывал на него никакого влияния, ни натуральный, ни суррогат. Видимо, привык и не к таким градусам. 

– Я за речкой служил, – глухо начал он. – Был у меня в роте косяк – чижик один, из молодых, прямо с поста в самоход ушел, в кишлак, мать его. Говорили потом: за дурью. Только вместо дури ему духи глотку перерезали. Разборка была громкая, думал, все звезды с погон сметут, но меня особист наш, Сперанский, «пожалел». В Союз отправил: двухсотых по домам развозить, сопровождающим. Что мне тогда хлебнуть пришлось – не рассказать. Да и не надо оно тебе. До конца дней своих не забыть, по ночам снится, в самом жутком кошмаре. Я тогда во всех местах поседел, где седым не был. Понимаешь теперь, Алексей, друг мой, Петрович, от чего ты меня сегодня спас?.. 

... – А я тебе говорю, что он, гад, специально сделал! 

– Да откуда ты знаешь-то? 

– Пашка сказал, он его с середины реки стал влево теснить. Потому что знал, что там сетка. И на спор его вызвал специально. А несколькими днями раньше обещал встретить на узенькой дорожке, когда нас не будет. Вон, Кахович подтвердит. 

За палатками было темно, и пришедшие на тайную сходку едва различали друг друга. Со стороны костра доносились звуки аплодисментов: Машка, оставшись без аккомпанемента, вполне себе душевно исполняла «Люди идут по свету...», сменившую очередной романс на стихи Александра Сергеевича Пушкина. 

У костра этим вечером вообще царила свобода – Орлов после «Еревана», выпитого практически в одиночку, видел десятый сон, а Юша рано уполз к себе в деревню.

Здесь же, в полутьме, за брезентовыми стенами, решался насущный вопрос: что делать с наглючим Чумой, и делать ли что-то вообще. 

Мнения разделились на два диаметрально противоположных лагеря. Никита Муравьев и Оболенский предлагали «не связываться», Серега и Кахович выступали за решительные меры. 

Остальные пока внимали и держали нейтралитет. Причем Кондраша и Трубецкой были более склонны поддержать Никиту, а Апостол и Мишаня, кои вообще-то были «за любой кипеш, кроме голодовки», находились в шаге от того, чтобы встать на сторону Волконского. 

– Ты вообще соображаешь, что с нами бывшие зэки сделают, если мы на ихнего нарвемся? – пытался воззвать «к голосу разума» Муравьев. – С нами они, может быть, и не станут связываться, мелочь мы для них, а вот Орлову и Юше достанется. Ты этого хочешь? 

– И вообще, Серега, – вставил Оболенский, – Пестель твой друг, а не наш. Вот ты и иди. 

Волконский с некоторым презрением и обидой взглянул на Оболенского. 

– Ты в школе хорошо учился, Жека? Про веник историю помнишь? 

– Про какой еще веник? – не понял Оболенский. 

– Про обычный, из прутьев. Как три брата его сломать пытались, да ничего у них не вышло. А распустили его, веник этот, тут они его по палочкам-то и разломали. 

— Это ты к чему? 

– А ты не понял? В следующий раз этот гандон еще на кого из наших нарвется, безнаказанность свою почуяв, а потом с дружками своими прямо сюда заявится права качать, а ты, Жека, все еще рядить будешь, кто и чей друг, вместо того чтобы отпор дать. Да какое мы к херам студенческое братство, какой отряд с такими-то рассуждениями! Так, болото гнилое – приходи кто поборзей, все равно лапки кверху поднимем. А тебе, Никита, я вот что скажу. Может, они бы и сделали чего, если б мы этого мудака в углу прищучили, темную ему устроили. А вот если мы в открытую придем, предъявим им, чтоб вышел и за дела свои ответим, ни один бывший зэк на нас не полезет. Вот и думайте. 

– Да чего тут думать? Я с вами, ребят, – выступил из темноты Федя Вадковский из юридического, до сей поры не замеченный ни в каких авантюрах и еще только принюхивающийся к обществу. 

Федя был плечист и крепок, имел разряд по вольной борьбе и собственные представления о справедливости. 

– А вы как хотите, пацаны. 

Серега согласно кивнул. Честно говоря, он вообще не верил, что способен кого-то сагитировать на довольно опасное предприятие. Но теперь развернулся, давая понять, что «объединительное совещание» окончено. 

Мишель дернул Серегу Апостола за рукав и вопросительно на него взглянул. 

Серега ответил на его взгляд с изрядной долей сомнения: было довольно затруднительно представить какую практическую пользу в предстоящей драке можно было извлечь из хрупкого, субтильного вида, Рюмина. 

С другой стороны, он уже не раз убеждался в остром языке и недюжей изобретательности приятеля, так что, в принципе, польза могла и быть. Поэтому он быстро переглянулся с братом и окликнул Волконского: 

– Серега, мы тоже пойдем. Ты прав, тут не в Пестеле дело. Не только в нем. Надо им показать, что ноги о нас вытирать не получится. Хрен они угадали... 


	7. «О стрелке, разборках и понятиях о справедливости»

**_Дневник студента 2 курса Московского литературного института им. М. Горького К.Ф. Рылеева_ **

« _16.06.1986г. Никогда не подозревал у Волконского навыков манипулятора. За тот неполный месяц, что мы здесь провели, я привык считать его этаким длинным довеском к Пестелю, недаром он вокруг него водит такие хороводы._

_Майбороду они, кажется, совсем оттерли в сторону, прилипнув друг к дружке, как жвачка к ботинку. Но не более того._

_И вот, гляди ж ты, раскрылся с самой неожиданной стороны._

_Ну, Каховский понятно, сирота казанская, кто обогреет, тот и друг, а вот на что он Федю сманил, для меня загадка. Уж точно не на Пестеля, Вадковский с ним и пары слов не сказал, больше со мной и Трубецким отирался, и, честно говоря, я ждал, что он нашу сторону будет поддерживать._

_А уж как он с веником своим Жеку поддел – вообще классика жанра. Надавил на самые болезненные струны – ведь и правда, кому охота почувствовать себя никчемным трусом? А ведь он именно на это и напирал: дескать, кто не с нами, тот слабак и чмо._

_И чувствовал себя, поди, умным сверх всякой меры – и Пестеля поддержал, и компанию себе нашел._

_Да я и сам, честно говоря, едва не купился – больно зажигательно Волконский свой спич толкал._

_У Трубецкого, кстати, холодной головы хватило на нас обоих. Мы с ним потом полночи это обсуждали, и Сергей привел три железобетонных аргумента, смысл которых сводился к следующему. Во-первых, лучше быть живым, чем покалеченным неизвестно за что. Во-вторых, по его мнению, Волконский слишком хорошо думает о бывших уголовниках, и совершенно не факт, что они оценят их благородное «в открытую предъявим», а скорее всего навалятся кучей, и пиши пропало. И, в-третьих, как он выразился, «музам не место на бойне», бросив на меня красноречивый взгляд._

_Кстати, фраза хорошая, надо бы запомнить._

_Никита же выразился более грубо: «Да пусть огребают, если охота», а Оболенский вообще высказал мысль все рассказать Орлову._

_Мне эта его мысль совершенно не понравилась: только Орлова впутывать сюда не хватало! Но и согласиться с Никитой мне что-то мешает. Дискомфорт какой-то душевный. Все это называется «моральная дилемма», а мне такие штуки очень и очень не нравятся. Чертов Пестель! Вляпается, а всем потом разгребай!_

– Слушай, Топор…

– Кому Топор, а кому Топорков Георгий Яковлевич.

– Прости, Георгий Яковлевич, не знал. В общем, у нас к одному твоему бойцу серьезный разговор есть.

– Это к какому же? И у кого, у нас?

– К Чуме. А у нас, это у нас.

Момент Серега Волконский подобрал идеально. К строителям только что подкатила машина с обедом, и шумный, разномастный народ с шутками и матерками подтягивался к поляне. Георгий Яковлевич – худой, сутулый, с колючими внимательными темными глазами, окинул Волконского быстрым взглядом. А затем произнес:

– Иваныч, подь сюды.

– Чего, Топор?

– Вот, пацаны пришли, с предъявой за Чуму.

– А, Длинный. Я уж думал, ты не придешь, – Иваныч хитро усмехнулся, почесывая живот. – Пущай вечером к вагончикам приходят. Что б режим не нарушать. А то, как говорится, война – войной, а обед по расписанию.

– Слышал, паря? Вечером приходи. Разберемся…

…Вечером их уже ждали. Не то, чтобы Серега боялся, – нет, страха не было, но кое-какое беспокойство все же проглядывало. Во-первых, его смущало присутствие Мишани, но отказать Рюмину в желании поучаствовать он тоже не мог. Во-вторых, был некий мандраж, оттого что сталкиваться с бывшими зеками ему еще не доводилось, и он ясно осознавал, что на самом деле вообще себе не представлял какие у них порядки и не навалятся ли они всей кучей, чтобы вступиться за «своего». Хотя неделя работы в обществе Иваныча и внушала ему некоторую надежду, что их «честный» порыв будет адекватно оценен. Ну не создавал Иваныч впечатление человека, способного на подлянку. Но виду Волконский, конечно, не показывал, являя собой пример уверенного в себе и своей правоте человека. Хотя поджилки, конечно, потряхивало.

Вопреки ожиданиям на месте «стрелки» собралась не вся бригада строителей, а человек десять, что не могло не радовать. Видать, в местах не столь отдаленных в свое время сидели не все мастера укладки кирпичей. Кроме Топора и Иваныча знакомых рыл больше не было, а были какие-то сидящие на корточках угрюмые дядьки в синих наколках, истинный возраст которых порою угадывался с трудом. Топор от разборок самоустранился, предоставив вести дела Иванычу.

– Ну что, поговорим? – взял быка за рога Серега.

Чума в общей куче тоже присутствовал, но как-то странно. Стоял вроде бы отдельно от всех, в обществе еще двух кренделей своего возраста, и вид имел исключительно глумливый, с ехидной улыбочкой, будто заранее знал, чем все кончится. Серегу это насторожило, но он решил внимание пока не обращать.

– Давай, Длинный, чеши, что за предъявы. Чума, греби сюда, по твою душу пацаны пришли.

– Я что-то не понял, чего мы их вообще слухать должны? – подал голос один из приятелей Чумы. – С каких пор блатные от фраеров предъявы принимают?

– Ты, Клюв, масть-то себе не шей, – вмешался сидящий на корточках «дедок» – мелкий, тощий и совершенно седой. – Авторитет нашелся!

– Да я ж для порядку, чего взъелся-то, Колыма? – сразу сбавил тон Клюв.

– Вот и не быкуй, – смиловался дедок, продолжая разглядывать Волконского.

– Мы тебе морду пришли набить, – отбросил дипломатию Волконский, глядя Чуме прямо в глаза. – При всем твоем честном народе. За то, что ты Пашку нашего чуть не утопил. Ты его на спор вызвал и всю дорогу теснил, потому что знал, что там рыбаки сеть растянули, и что Пашка в нее обязательно попадет. Так и вышло, и если б не Юша, мы б его сейчас в гробу домой везли.

– Наезд голимый, – ухмыльнулся Чума. – Чем докажешь?

– А я и доказывать не буду, – с трудом сдержал себя Волконский. – Ты ж ему перед этим грозился, что встретишь на узенькой дорожке, когда нас там не будет. Забыл?

– Было дело, Чуманя? – без улыбки спросил Иваныч.

– А я помню?

– Что ж ты в отказ пошел? – бросил лениво Федя, насмешливо глядя на Чуму. – Так я и думал. Сявка ты, а не блатарь. Как хвост прищемили, так и заднюю дал.

– Ты кого сявкой назвал, лошара? – побагровел Чума, сжимая кулаки.

– Тебя, – Федя не отступил ни на шаг. – Ну чего жмешься. Доставай перо, забьемся, что ты его потной ручкой в кармане тискаешь?

– Шабаш! – повысил голос Иваныч. – В общем, так, Длинный. Мы тебя выслухали со всем вниманием. Предъява твоя, оно, конечно, гнилыми нитками шита, если б не одно «но». Я своими глазами видел, как пацана твоего вытаскивали, да и вообще, добрый пацан, жаль было б если б помер. Только идти тебе один на один придется, чтоб все по чесноку. Согласен?

Серега кивнул. Внезапно Федя положил ему руку на плечо:

– Разреши мне, Серега?

Серега вопросительно взглянул на Иваныча. Тот так же молчаливо покосился на Колыму. «Дедок» усмехнулся, но головой кивнул. Видать, именно он был тут в главном авторитете. Чума даже выглядел довольным такой перестановкой. Должно быть, Вадковский сильно его задел. Все отступили на несколько шагов назад, оставив противников один на один друг с другом. Чума картинно сбросил с себя грязную майку, открывая взорам свои расписные картины, повел плечами, и оскалился Вадковскому в лицо:

– Ну, держись, баклан. Щас я тебя уработаю.

Вадковский усмехнулся, не двигаясь с места. Чума «на мягких лапах» двинулся вокруг него, то ускоряясь, то замедляя шаги, стараясь сбить Федю с толку. Федя замер, и только глазами внимательно следил за перемещениями Чумы, не упуская даже малейшего движения. Чума продолжал кружить вокруг Феди, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока внимание Вадковского ослабнет, чтобы воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью наверняка. Прошла минута, затем другая. Зрители напряженно наблюдали за поединщиками, прикидывая шансы каждого на победу. В какой-то момент Федя моргнул, а затем и вовсе прикрыл глаза. И Чума купился на эту кажущуюся доступность. Волконский дернулся было вперед, желая предупредить Федю, но Апостол схватил его за руку, кивнув головой в сторону «дедка». Колыма хитро ухмылялся, с сожалением глядя на Чуму. Чума же, чуть пригнувшись, бросился вперед, чтобы ударить снизу в открытый висок. И прямо в прыжке, когда ни остановиться, ни поменять направление уже было невозможно, налетел всей грудью на выставленный назад локоть Феди. Выставленный резко, молниеносно, и точно в цель. Чума поперхнулся на вдохе, отшатнулся, но удержался на ногах.

– Ах ты, падла! – прохрипел он, шатаясь.

И не дав себе опомниться, рванул снова, выхватывая нож. Федя ухмыльнулся. Сощурился. Перенес вес тела на левую ногу и мгновенно развернулся, точно ухватив кулак с зажатым ножом в стальной захват. Сжал пальцы. До хруста. И, не переставая улыбаться, резко дернул на себя, сминая запястье. Чума взвыл, уронил нож и засучил ногами, разом теряя свой апломб.

– Сука! Ты мне руку сломал! – визгливо заверещал он, прижимая к себе покалеченную конечность.

– Перо подбери, – недрогнувшим голосом произнес Федя. – И вообще, про перья уговора не было, так?

– Ты жмур, падла! Жмур!

– А теперь слушай сюда, чушка, – Федя сделал шаг вперед, схватил Чуму за тощую шею. – Еще раз ты свой облезлый хвост на наших поднимешь или к лагерю нашему подойдешь, я тебе и вторую хватку сломаю. А не поймешь, вообще вырву и в жопу засуну. Усек?

Чума, корчась от боли, закивал головой. За спиной тем временем раздался какой-то грохот, вынудивший Федю отвлечься от поверженного противника. Приятель Чумы барахтался на земле, рыская руками в траве в поисках упущенного ножа. А в шаге от него невинно хлопал глазками Миша Рюмин, едва ли не шаркая ножкой.

– Ушиблись? – интеллигентно поинтересовался Мишель. – Нет, ну а что? Один на один же договаривались!

– Вставай, Клюв, – прокхекал Колыма, что можно было смело принять за смех. – Такой цыплок тебя уделал! Блатарь, едрит твою через коромысло. Ну молодняк пошел! Срам один.

– Все честно? – обратился к Колыме и Иванычу Вадковский.

Те вместо ответа закивали.

– В общем, господа арестанты, давайте договоримся, – продолжил Федя. – Вы нас не трогаете, ну а мы к вам не лезем. Мы вроде как на стройку приехали, ну и вы тоже за башли здесь горбатитесь, вот и давайте друг к другу с уважением. Без гнилых подстав и всего такого прочего, чтоб разборки больше устраивать не пришлось. В общем, вот так как-то. Пошли, пацаны.

– Ты откеда ж такой выискался? – окликнул его Колыма.

Федя обернулся.

– Московский юридический. Кафедра уголовного права.

– Портняжка, значит, будущий, – усмехнулся Колыма. – То-то гляжу, правишь по понятиям.

– Дай Бог, не свидимся, – серьезно, без улыбки ответил Федя и пошел догонять своих.

… – Ну, Федюнчик, ты и дал стране угля! Нет, правда, как он их, а? А этого урода, ты ж даже не смотрел на него! Как у тебя это вообще получилось?

Вадковский как-то неловко передернул плечами, дескать, да ладно, чего там.

– Это все вольная борьба? – не отставал Каховский.

– Нет, Петь. Не только. Чутье наверное, – все-таки ответил Федя, отгоняя от себя вечерних комаров. – А что, научиться хочешь?

– Спрашиваешь? Конечно, хочу.

– Ладно, научу, без вопросов.

– Серьезно? – не поверил своим ушам Каховский.

– Слово даю.

– А по блатному разговаривать вас в универе, что ли, учат?

– Нет, Серег. Это так, языковая практика. Для будущей, так сказать, профессии очень пригодится.

– Ты, гляжу, серьезно к этому относишься.

– Куда серьезнее. Семейная династия, все такое.

Они шли плотной компанией по темноте, среди пышных кустов и темных стволов деревьев, на подъеме, ничего и никого больше не опасаясь, и чувствуя себя самой сплоченной командой на свете. Добравшись до бани, Волконский внезапно остановился.

– Пацаны, у меня к вам просьба одна будет.

Четыре разные пары глаз внимательно уставились на него.

– Чем меньше народу про сегодняшнее знать будет, тем лучше. А еще лучше, чтоб вообще никто не узнал.

– Поддерживаю, – ответил за всех Вадковский.

– И еще личная просьба. Пашке про сегодняшний поход тоже ни слова. Не хочу взваливать на него долг, о котором он никого не просил.

– В смысле долг? – не понял Федя, а Апостол и Мишаня «понимающе» переглянулись между собой.

– Ты, Федя, Пашку мало знаешь, хоть и вписался сегодня, – ответил Волконский. – В общем, у него обостренное чувство долга, в смысле долгов.

– Возмущаться будет? – хохотнул Апостол.

– Будет, – тяжело вздохнул Серега. – Еще как. А я не хочу, чтобы он на меня обижался. Вроде я за его спиной всех перебаламутил.

– Ты же вроде сам говорил, что дело не в нем, – вопросительно поднял бровь Апостол. – Или все-таки в нем?

– У меня, Серега, дело всегда в нем, – просто ответил Волконский. Так просто, что ни у кого не возникло ни одной скабрезной мысли. – Что бы я ни говорил.

Возле бани повисло молчание. Апостол криво улыбнулся, Каховский просто не нашел, что на слова Сереги можно сказать, а Мишаня как-то слишком понимающе на него посмотрел. И только Федя, не въехавший пока в сложные душевные перипетии собравшихся, подошел к Сереге и молча протянул ему руку.

– За что? – не сразу сообразил Волконский.

– За честность. Уважаю. И Пестелю немного завидую.

– В чем же?

– Ну, не каждому в жизни повезет иметь такого друга.

Серега ничего не сказал, а только крепко пожал протянутую руку.


	8. «О мучительном объяснении и что из этого вышло»

**_Дневник студента 2 курса Московского литературного института им. М. Горького К.Ф. Рылеева_ **

« _17.06.1986г. Вернулись они вчера вечером живые, здоровые – ну, во всяком случае, те, кого мы с Трубецким успели увидеть. И что там было, и как все прошло – молчок. Да, Федю мы, похоже, потеряли. Расспросы ни к чему не привели. Все, что из него удалось выбить, сводилось к выводу – сходили, поговорили, не о чем рассказывать... В общем, Вадковская душа перелетела в бауманский лагерь, хотя физически, так сказать, он все еще с нами. Сукин ты сын, Волконский! Но живы все, и слава Богу. Кстати, Пестель, по-моему, тоже не в курсе, что они тут за него боролись._

_Бельская с Машкой исправно повышают собственную квалификацию и сегодня потчевали нас борщом и макаронами по-флотски. Вкуснотень получилась, пальчики оближешь. Апостол умудрился выцыганить у Бельской добавку, с помощью Мишани и военной хитрости – два раза подавал свою тарелку, усердно делая вид, что передает их третьей бригаде, которая сегодня вкалывала на «дорожной подушке», отчего к ужину опоздала. Вот ведь жучила! Впрочем, подозреваю, что Бельская его «хитрости» сразу раскусила, но не захотела обижать поклонника. Одним словом «в ней спорили коварство с благородством…». Кстати, ходит слух, что строительный трест, к которому мы прикреплены, собирается в скором времени прислать нам дипломированную повариху, и если это правда, Анькину импровизацию нам недолго уплетать осталось. Будет у нас теперь все по «закладкам», или как там это называется?_

_Со дня своего подвига Юша не кажет нос в лагерь на вечерний костер. Раньше он каждый вечер сидел с нами, иногда рассказывал истории, но в основном отмалчивался, слушал и глазел на костер, как заправский романтик. А теперь после смены он даже на ужин не всегда остается, а просто растворяется в пространстве. Странно это все. Впрочем, может быть, у него какие другие дела появились, например, какая-нибудь симпатичная селянка в платочке. А что, он мужчина вполне себе, всегда чистый, посмотреть приятно. Стоп, Кондратий Федорович, что-то тебя понесло. Пора завязывать с писаниной…»_

…Рылееву нельзя было отказать в наблюдательности – Паша действительно погрузился в мучительные и тяжелые рассуждения. Факт оставался фактом – Юшневский его действительно избегал, и ничем другим Паша объяснить не мог ни его стремительные исчезновения после смены, ни явное желание больше не сталкиваться с ним даже взглядом.

Наконец, он решился. Решение это было спонтанным, но твердым. Поэтому сразу после ужина он отловил Орлова в командирской палатке и произнес, глядя в пол:

– Алексей Федорович, а где Алексей Петрович живет?

– А тебе на кой? – поинтересовался Орлов.

– Я хотел ему телогрейку отнести, – произнес Паша заранее подготовленный аргумент.

– Так тащи сюда, я завтра отдам, – не поддался на аргумент Орлов.

– Я сам бы отнести хотел, – не сдавался Паша. – Мне надо… в общем, я его поблагодарить хотел. За то, что он меня спас.

Орлов внимательно посмотрел на него, и под этим взглядом Пашка почувствовал, как тяжелой краской заливает щеки. Он за минуту взмок – уж больно проницательный был взгляд у командира. Казалось, Орлов видит его насквозь.

– Дело нужное, – наконец, сжалился Орлов. – А чего тянул-то? Четыре дня уже прошло.

– Я не хотел при всех. И мне показалось, Алексей Петрович тоже неуютно себя бы почувствовал, – импровизировал Паша. – Если б при всех…

– Правильно подумал. Петрович всех этих церемоний не любит. Ладно, иди. Мимо бани, по пролеску – он там дорожку протоптал, никуда не сворачивая. Под горкой деревенька, дом номер двадцать три, второй с краю. Только громко не стучи, там хозяева рано спать ложатся.

Паша быстро-быстро закивал головой и смылся из поля зрения командира – пока тот не передумал. Забежав в свою палатку, он схватил телогрейку и наскоро, пятерней пригладил волосы. На Пашино счастье, никто его не остановил, потому что не встретился – стройотряд азартно резался в волейбол, пока еще было видно натянутую сетку. Он скорым шагом обошел баню и оказался на искомой протоптанной дорожке. Идя по ней к деревне, Паша старался ни о чем не думать, опасаясь влипнуть, как муха в паутину, в размышления и сомнения, сводящиеся, собственно, к одному вопросу «а что я ему скажу?» Поэтому твердо решив импровизировать по ходу пьесы, он проскочил темный, густой подлесок, лихо спустился по косогору и остановился, разглядывая темные квадраты домов. «Второй с краю, второй с краю» – повторял он про себя, следуя в нужном направлении и ловя себя на мысли, что подсознательно замедлил шаг. Испытывая вполне понятный мандраж, он наконец дошел до ворот и остановился. Сердце его билось, как яйцо в кипятке, в ногах образовалась слабость, и Паша даже заподозрил, что они могут вообще отказать, и тогда придется всю ночь просидеть на отполированной многочисленными пятыми точками скамейке, сколоченной прямо у ворот. Для того, чтобы хоть как-то переключить собственные мысли, он прошелся вдоль ворот, три раза сверился с ржавой цифрой двадцать три, висящей на стене дома, и осознав-таки, что попал по адресу, несмело потянул за ручку на воротах. Только теперь заметив, что ворота закрыты, Паша приуныл. Самым очевидным было перемахнуть через забор, но, во-первых, памятуя недавний поход за медом, он всерьез опасался притаившегося где-нибудь «Шарика», а во-вторых, махать через забор выглядело по-мальчишески легкомысленно и вообще нехорошо. Он простоял, колеблясь и сжимая в руках телогрейку, еще минут десять. Гипотетические «Шарики» не подавали признаков жизни, а собственная решимость уверенно стремилась к нулю, поэтому Паша отбросил сомнения и ловко перескочил через забор. Приземлившись и убедившись, что все прошло чисто, и он никого не разбудил, Паша приблизился к воротам и отодвинул щеколду – пусть хозяева думают, что забыли закрыть, да и он снимет грех с души за несанкционированное проникновение. Подкравшись к крыльцу, Паша набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, резко выдохнул и неуверенно поскребся в дверь. Подождав с минуту результата, он снова вдохнул, выдохнул и поскребся сильнее. В сенях обозначилось какое-то движение, послышались шаги, а затем знакомый голос произнес:

– Кто там?

– Паша Пестель, Алексей Петрович, – тихо, как задушенная мышь, пролепетал Пашка и отступил на шаг назад…

…«Паша Пестель, Алексей Петрович».

Если хоть что-то в этом мире и могло еще ввести Алексея Петровича в ступор, то это был тот самый случай. Сердце забилось где-то под ребрами, ладони взмокли так, что он был вынужден обтирать их о штанины. Вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь и впустить неожиданного гостя, Алексей Петрович заметался в сенях, зачем-то вернулся в свою комнатенку, кинул за кровать грязную футболку, которую сменил перед сном, промазал, рассыпал разложенные на столе вещи, чертыхнулся, бросился подбирать, да бросил, за одну минуту исчерпав весь лимит бессмысленных действий. Наконец ему удалось взять себя в руки, глубоко вздохнуть и отпереть дверь.

Остро хотелось умереть. Перестать дышать. Провалиться сквозь деревянное крыльцо, камнем пролететь прямо в ад, где гипотетические черти кружат вокруг гипотетических котлов с кипящей смолой, но все одно не смогут заставить лицо пылать сильнее, и жарче ощущать волну, ползущую по спине. Телогрейка обрела вес мешка с песком и теперь оттягивала руки. Ноги стали ватными, и Паша ощущал непреодолимое желание прислониться к косяку.

– Я вам… решил… подумал… решил занести, – промямлил Пашка, чувствуя, как язык ворочается с трудом, словно рот набили холодной манной кашей. – Возьмите, вот.

Больше всего на свете он боялся, что вот сейчас Алексей Петрович протянет свою белую руку, заберет проклятущую телогрейку, нарочито медленно скажет «спасибо, Павел» и закроет дверь прямо перед его носом. И уж тогда точно останется только пойти и утопиться, на этот раз без дураков и чудесного спасения. Но, к счастью для Паши, Юшневский не был так жесток.

Он не закрыл дверь, а вместо этого отступил на пару шагов, а затем произнес:

– Заходите.

И Паша «зашел». В конце сеней горел ночник, и Паша устремился на его путеводный свет, как мотылек на уличный фонарь. В комнатенке сразу стало тесно, она явно не была рассчитана на двоих. Юшневский просочился следом и сел на неразобранную постель, указав Паше на стул напротив. Паша осторожно уселся – стул невероятно скрипел, и на его спинке была развешена одежда. Избавленный от телогрейки, он не знал, куда деть руки, и чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь, вцепился в края сидения сведенными судорогой ладонями.

– Хотите чаю?

Пашка не ответил, только отрицательно замотал головой.

«Надо что-то сказать. Ведь не пришел же он на ночь глядя просто для того, чтобы вернуть телогрейку? Можно было бы просто оставить ее у Орлова. Нет, тут что-то другое. Я это чую, всем своим существом. Жду от него этих слов. И до смерти их боюсь».

«Ты чего ж делаешь, твою-то дивизию! Ты зачем полдороги бежал, зачем через забор лез, стучался зачем, чуть не кончился на крыльце, зачем? Чтоб теперь в молчанку играть? Черт! Да у меня ни одной мысли связной в голове нет! Импровизатор хренов! Раньше надо было думать!»

– Алексей Петрович…

«Во дурак! Ну и дурак же ты, Пашка!»

– Я вас слушаю, Павел, – он произнес это как можно мягче, чтобы не спугнуть и так перенервничавшего пацана.

– Алексей Петрович, я, в общем, это, хотел вас поблагодарить… что вы, это… жизнь мне спасли и вообще…

Юшневский явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Смотрел не на Пашу, а куда-то за его спину, и рукой махнул неосознанно, точно сказать хотел «все, все, проехали». Но Паша уже не мог остановиться.

– Вы мне только на один вопрос ответьте – почему вы это сделали? Почему вы так на меня смотрели все это время? Почему выручали – и со строителями тогда, и в бригаду пристроили, это же вы их бригадира попросили? И когда мы навес строили? Помните? Когда я бревно не удержал… И у костра потом…

Пашку несло. И переполняло ужасом от каждого произнесенного слова. Он из последних сил пытался заставить себя замолчать, но слова против воли выскакивали из него с проворностью пойманной рыбы, которая извивается, бьет по руке скользким хвостом, и ты никак не можешь подцепить ее, чтобы швырнуть в приготовленное ведро. И по мере того, как он говорил, Юшневский все больше менялся в лице.

– Нет, подождите, не говорите ничего. Я хочу сказать… в общем, если я вам нравлюсь, то я.… я... вы мне тоже нравитесь. И это серьезно, не просто так… не какой-то там…. В общем, ваши чувства взаимны, и все такое….

– Павел!

Алексей Петрович вскочил, одновременно ошарашено и потерянно пялясь на Пашку. Паша тоже встал со скрипучего своего стула – в конце концов, если Юша хочет его поцеловать, не может же он и дальше на стуле сидеть, как дурак. Он же ясно обо всем уже сказал, тут разночтений быть не может…

– Вы с ума сошли?

Сила земного притяжения ловко поймала воспарившего уже Пашу за ноги и тяжело, надежно приклеила его обратно к сидению. Ноги ослабели в коленях, да и тело все в один миг обратилось в плюшевую игрушку, размягченную, без основ и костей. И во рту стало сухо, как в пустыне Сахаре в самый жаркий сезон. Мозг еще не справился до конца с услышанным, и Паша во все глаза смотрел на Алексея Петровича, словно пытался поймать момент, когда он скажет «это шутка, я вовсе не это имел в виду».

Ясные серо-зеленые глаза, так часто снившиеся Алексею Петровичу, распахнутые до предела, теперь смотрели на него взглядом, в котором все самое яркое, доверчивое и открытое гасло и уходило по мере того, как смысл слов Юшневского доходил до сознания. Это было страшно. Невыносимо. Неотвратимо. И хотя Юшневский и кричал себе «Стой!», остановиться он тоже уже не мог.

– Это просто невозможно! Невозможно, понимаете! – Старые страхи – Аркашин папаша, ректор, заявление об уходе, чемодан-вокзал-Новоалтайск – почувствовали себя уверенно, гордо подняли голову и теперь отвоевывали место под солнцем, растаптывая ногами чахлые ростки новых надежд. – Откуда вам это все пришло в голову? Да с чего вы вообще взяли?! И я старше вас на тринадцать лет!

«Боже, что я такого наговорил?»

Паша не дал ему додумать мысль – еще несколько секунд он просидел, точно ледяная статуя, а потом вдруг вскочил, загремев стулом, зажал губы ладонью и бросился из комнаты прочь, не разбирая дороги. Споткнулся обо что-то тяжелое в темных сенях, налетел на дверь, несколько мгновений рвал ручку на себя, не соображая, что делает. А потом хлопнула входная дверь, быстрые шаги по ступенькам, скрипнули ворота, – все. И тишина, от которой Юшневский оглох, как от взрыва.

«Чего ты стоишь?! – истерично выкрикнуло внутри. – Беги! Всю жизнь потом жалеть будешь!»

И он побежал – не давая себе ни одного шанса на рассуждения и сомнения.

– Паша!

Темнота во дворе – хоть глаз коли. Только в доме напротив, зажгли на несколько минут свет. Куда бежать? Не по деревне точно – залаяли бы собаки. К лагерю?

Никогда в жизни Юшневский так не бегал. До кругов перед глазами и горящих огнем легких. Но все равно догнал Пашку уже на косогоре, и то только потому, что беглец несколько раз падал и вынужден был остановиться, когда внутренности скрутила дурнота. Пашка опустился на колени у каких-то кустов, испытывая непреодолимое желание заползти под эти кусты, свернуться там калачиком, подтянув колени к груди, и тихо сдохнуть.

«Дурак! Кретин! Идиот распоследний! – безжалостно ругал Пашка себя, отчаянно давя подступающую изнутри истерику. – Чем ты думал вообще, когда с идиотскими своими признаниями полез? Конечно, невозможно! Конечно, на тринадцать лет! А ты, как девочка-ромашка, как последняя сопливая малолетка, принял желаемое за действительное. Посмотрели на тебя! Радость-то какая! Просто совпадение было – под Кондрашкины песенки для шарманки, ночь, костер, все такое. Придурок! Последний придурок! Нужен ты ему был три тысячи лет! Вот, небось, поржут теперь с Орловым. «Пестель – дебил конченный, ко мне с признаниями притащился. Смех и сопли!» А если в отряде узнают – мне этого век не забудут. Думать надо было! Головой своей соображать!»

Отчаяние его было так велико, что он даже не заметил Алексея Петровича, пока тот осторожно не взял его за плечо. От прикосновения этого Пашка вскочил на ноги, развернулся тугой пружиной и, не думая ни секунды, огрел Юшневского по плечу. Метил-то он в ухо, но Алексей Петрович увернулся, так что удар почти пропал втуне. Юшневский с секунду смотрел на него, а потом бросился вперед, перехватил повторно занесенный кулак и сграбастал обеими руками, подтянул к себе и стиснул в объятиях, не давая вырваться.

«Чертенок мой. Чертенок ясноглазый, – летели в голове глупые, нелепые нежности. – Никуда я тебя не отпущу, и не пытайся. Потому что я больше не боюсь. Не хочу бояться! А там уж будь что будет!»

Пашка еще трепыхался в его руках, пытаясь вырваться, и делал это молча и настойчиво, подпитываемый острой злостью и на себя самого (в первую очередь), и на Алексея Петровича («сначала на хер послал со своими признаниями, а теперь обнимает, будто так и надо»), и на Алтайский край, и на ни в чем неповинные кусты. Но по мере того, как молчаливые объятия становились все сильнее и жарче, его воля к сопротивлению слабела, слабела, а потом иссякла совсем. Пашка замер, уткнувшись мокрым носом в ключицу Юшневского, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы Алексея Петровича скользят по спине, гладят где-то в области лопаток, поднимаются к плечам и уже по ним выводят свои невидимые узоры. И вся злость, что пудовой гирей висела у него в душе, под этими руками растворилась, растаяла, как кусок сахара, попавший в кипяток.

Алексей Петрович еле заметно выдохнул, поднял Пашину голову, путая ласковыми прикосновениями темные пряди растрепанных волос, и взглянул ему в глаза. «О Боже мой, ты так прекрасен, что не любить тебя нельзя,» – всплыли в сознании позабытые стихи. На мгновение ему показалось, что в этой блестящей серо-зеленой глади сейчас отразится и его собственное лицо и мягкая улыбка, но в следующий миг забыл об этом, купаясь в теплых водах Пашиной души, отраженной в его глазах. И уже ничего не боясь и не опасаясь, он наклонился и прижался к его губам, осторожно пробуя их на ощупь и на вкус. И Паша, обняв Юшневского за плечи, с готовностью разомкнул губы, позволяя целовать себя глубоко и жарко.

– Зачем же вы…ты…

– Тс-с! – прижал палец к припухшим губам. – Не надо говорить, ничего сейчас не надо. Просто знай, что я теперь с тобой.

Пашка заворчал, как разбуженный медвежонок, но больше ни о чем спрашивать не стал, а только приподнялся на цыпочки, доверчиво подставляя лицо под возобновившиеся жадные поцелуи, коими Юшневский так щедро его одаривал.

И было совсем не страшно.


	9. «О дружбе, любви и ненависти»

– Ну что, пташка небесная, попался? Как там у классика? «Любви все возрасты покорны?»

Волконский вынырнул из утреннего тумана, как вампир из сумрака, схватил сзади за пояс, приподнял и потащил в темный провал бани, ставшей у них чем-то вроде тайного убежища для разговоров по душам. Паша, поставленный, наконец, на ноги, отмахнулся от Сереги и опустился на влажную еще лавку.

– А ты уже откуда знаешь?

– Своими глазами лицезрел, – засмеялся Серега.

– То есть? – предательский румянец опять пополз на щеки, хорошо, что в бане темно, и его почти не видно.

– Да я с Машкой гулял по окрестностям, а тут Орлов. Иди, мол, друга своего ищи, как бы опять куда не вляпался. И дал ценные указания на Юшино место дислокации. Ну я и срисовал вас, прямо на пригорке.

– С Машкой?

– Нет, конечно. Я с собой на такие мероприятия женщин не беру.

Пашка облегченно выдохнул.

– Так что не дрейфь, пташечка моя, все тайное не стало явным. Юша, значит? А я все гадал, по кому ж ты, мой милый друг, сохнешь.

– Не сохну я.

– Ну да, ну да. Ладно, ладно, не красней, как майская роза! Юша мужик взрослый, ответственный, в речку вон за тобой прыгал, так что ему я тебя доверить могу.

– Ага, еще из рук в руки передай, как переходящее красное знамя!

– Пташечка, не понимаю, чем ты недоволен? – деланно обиделся Серега.

– Да всем я доволен. Просто неожиданно как-то получилось. И прекрати меня «пташечкой» обзывать!

Серега присел рядом, хитро улыбнулся и, протянув руку, взлохматил Пашины волосы.

– Это я от умиления. Пташечка, самая натуральная, кто ж ты еще? Сидишь на жердочке, перышки взъерошенные, губки зацелованные – любо-дорого смотреть.

– Серега, прекрати издеваться! – возмутился Паша, но не смог сдержать улыбки. – И физиономия глупая-глупая, небось.

– Есть немного, – хохотнул Волконский. – Короче, прежде чем к отряду выходить, съешь-ка лучше лимон…

– На фига? – немедленно попался Паша на самую старую в мире шутку.

– Больно рожа у тебя довольная.

Пусть шутка и была с бородой, которой позавидовал бы и самый почтенный из Дедов Морозов, Пашка все равно рассмеялся. Сказывалось нервное напряжение, которое просто необходимо было куда-то деть, и Серегины добродушные насмешки этому, как ни странно, способствовали.

– Ну, а теперь-то что, пташечка?

– Да не знаю я, – откровенно признался Пашка. – А что?

– Да, в сущности, ничего. Только позволь один совет.

– Давай, советуй.

– Не светитесь. Что б ни одна живая душа, кроме меня, не узнала. Надеюсь, у Юши все в порядке с конспирацией, но и ты соответствуй. А всякие там нежности, взгляды и все такое лучше приберегите на тет-а-тет. Иначе проблем не оберетесь. Особенно Юша, но и тебе от общественного мнения по полной достанется.

– Понимаю, не дурак, – сразу посерьезнел Паша. – Ну а ты?

– За меня не волнуйся, – Серега согнал с лица насмешливую улыбку и на полном серьезе произнес: – А я, пташечка, всегда буду на твоей стороне.

…Не светитесь. Здравый Сереги совет Пашка, конечно же, не забыл. Все следующие дни – пока Паша укладывал кирпичи, проглатывал наскоро обеды и ужины, швырял «свечкой» через волейбольную сетку мяч, садился «для виду» к костру, затевал мелкие «приключения» с Каховским или Мишаней, это «не светиться» семафорило в его голове, заставляя держать себя в руках и не пытаться встретиться глазами с Алексеем Петровичем. «Лешей» мысленно поправлял он себя, представляя мягкий взгляд голубых глаз и осторожную улыбку. А после отбоя проявлял немалую изобретательность, чтобы выскользнуть из лагеря и птицей пролететь два километра до знакомого косогора. Алексей Петрович тоже проявлял чудеса конспирации, достойные знаменитого разведчика Исаева из «Семнадцати мгновений». Из лагеря уходил рано, и даже свел знакомство с молодой деревенской фельдшерицей «для прикрытия» и отмазки перед неугомонным Орловым. А потом шел на «их» место и терпеливо ждал, изредка посматривая на часы. В одиннадцать отбой, полчаса – сорок минут на то, чтобы все уснули, и двадцать минут на дорогу. И замирал под старой, кривоватой сосной, мучительно вслушиваясь в ночную тишину, чтобы различить торопливые шаги и ждать, с трудом усмиряя бешено колотящееся сердце, когда покажется на тропинке знакомый силуэт, и можно будет, раскинув руки, поймать его в сладчайший капкан, уткнуться лицом в темноволосую макушку и замереть, справляясь с дыханием. И вырвать у мира два часа на личное счастье.

Два часа – ничтожно короткое время. Ничего толком не успеваешь, только нацеловаться, как в безумии, до опухших губ, но и этого мало, мало, мало! Уже на следующий день, вернее ночь, захотелось большего, о чем Алексей Петрович боялся просить, чтобы не лишиться и того, что получил. Когда сильно припекало, он отпускал Пашины губы, притискивал к себе сильнее, гладил его по волосам, шептал в маленькое ухо нежные глупости, от которых Паша тихо постанывал и ластился к теплым, чутким рукам, заставляя сердце Юшневского сжиматься от болезненного восторга. И все труднее становилось прогонять его в лагерь – потому что надо спать, и впереди новый рабочий день, и может хватиться пропажи неутомимый Орлов, и да, да, завтра здесь же, на этом самом месте….

Но сегодня все пошло не так.

– Леша… Я хочу… – дыхание перехватило, Юшневский замер, мучительно соображая, не ослышался ли. – А… ты? Ты хочешь?

– Безумно… – что тут еще можно было сказать.

Только еще раз взглянуть в широко распахнутые глаза и взять за руку.

– Пойдем…

На окраине села раскинулся веселый, зеленый луг. На сенокос его полностью скашивали заботливые о своей скотине деревенские, сушили сено, заготавливали на зиму, развозили по домам. Но на краю стояли еще остатки сеновала, построенного на заре эпохи, чуть ли не в тридцатых годах, и предназначенного главным образом для сбережения скошенной травы от алтайских ливней. Сарай уже до половины ушел в землю, лишился ворот и части крыши, но еще не был разобран рачительными хозяевами и вполне годился, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз.

Внутри было тихо, темно, пахло сухой травой и мышами. И эта темнота успокаивала бешено колотящееся сердце, вселяя смелость.

Острое, на кончиках игл, уже почти родное электричество возвращается вместе с теплым руками на плечах. Музыкальные пальцы перебирают волосы на затылке, скользя медленно, словно в танце. Слов нет – только ободряющая улыбка, только ласковый взгляд голубых глаз, точно говорящий: «Не бойся, я рядом, я с тобой». И подталкиваемый этим взглядом, этими прикосновениями, Паша сбросил с плеч строевку и неуверенно взялся за края футболки. Помявшись с секунду, стащил через голову и ее. Ночная прохлада лизнула разгоряченную кожу, но не остудила, а словно заставила пылать сильнее. Юшневский аккуратно «уронил» его на ворох сухой травы, навис над ним, опираясь на вытянутые руки, с восхищением оглядывая гладкое тело, тронутое загаром, статную шею, крепкие руки. И длинные ресницы, прячущие необыкновенные его глаза. Он встал на колени, стащил с Пашиных ног кеды, ласково погладил маленькую, почти женскую ступню. Паша дернулся:

– Щекотно!

– Извини.

– Ты так смотришь на меня…

– Я тобой любуюсь…. А еще ты потрясающе краснеешь…

Пашка не нашелся, что ответить, и неуверенно потянулся к застежке джинсов, но Юшневский остановил его.

– Позволь я сам…

Паша кивнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. Юшневский улыбнулся, наклонился над ним, целуя глубоко и со вкусом, и одновременно справляясь с застежкой. Аккуратно стянул джинсы вниз, полюбовался на дело рук своих, попутно освободившись от водолазки и майки. Паша, обмирая, смотрел во все глаза на открывшуюся белую кожу, торчащие ключицы, бледно-розовые окружья сосков, изящную шею. Подумал, что Леша выглядит моложе своих лет, а раньше он этого не замечал. И оставшись совершенно раздетым, он замер, как настигнутый зверек, стыдливо закрываясь руками и чувствуя, как сухая трава щекочет обнаженную кожу. Теплый Лешин голос возник рядом, коснулся взмокшего виска:

– У тебя уже кто-то был?

Паша отрицательно замотал головой.

– На самом деле никого? И тебя никогда не…

Паша кивнул, и совершенно неожиданно ему стало стыдно собственной неопытности. Как сказать ему, что до сегодняшнего дня – до встречи с тобой – он всерьез об этом даже не думал. Это с виду он весь такой заводной, а на самом деле общество книг всегда предпочитал «вздохам под луной» и всему такому. И не было на «это» не времени, ни желания особого. Как сказать, да и надо ли?

Юшневский широко улыбнулся и тихо прошептал, наклоняясь к самому уху:

– Тогда я буду очень аккуратен, – А потом спросил: – Ты боишься?

– Немного, – прошептал Паша, сжимаясь до судороги.

– Не надо, не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно… – меньше всего на свете Юшневскому хотелось Пашу обманывать, ведь он знал – больно будет. Будет жарко, почти невыносимо, и до одури тесно. Но раз уж сегодня они решили покончить – он решил покончить, чего стрелки-то переводить! – с Пашиной невинностью, отступать было поздно. – Раздвинь ноги, пожалуйста… еще, еще немного…

– Как девочка? – нервно усмехнулся Паша, дрожа всем телом.

– Да. Как девочка, – улыбнулся в ответ Юшневский, помогая Паше успокоиться и обнять себя ногами за талию. – Просто обними меня. Вот так… молодец.

Медленно входя в него, он почти сразу же взмок, как мышь. Останавливался, делал частые паузы, давая Паше привыкнуть к непривычным ощущениям. Любовался им – расслабленным, полностью ему доверившимся, с трепещущими ресницами и приоткрытыми губами, с которых слетали такие нежные вздохи, что у Юшневского кружилась голова. Потом задвигался размеренно, поймав ритм, покрывал Пашино тело невесомыми поцелуями, трогал языком темные вишенки сосков, легко прикусывал их, оставляя влажные следы.

– Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Просил, да что там, умолял, лишь бы увидеть перед глазами серо-зеленые озера, в которых смущение было густо замешано с удовольствием, создавая нечто невыразимо прекрасное, которое не описать, не облечь в слова. Осознавал, что вот сейчас, здесь, не во снах и мечтах, а наяву, берет его, еще такого юного, до него никем не тронутого, и навсегда останется в его жизни – первым мужчиной, которому было дано право обладать. Двигался в нем, ощущая каждый уголок, каждый изгиб влажного тела, чувствовал, что вот еще чуть-чуть, еще немного, самую малость и испытает головокружительное удовольствие, равного которому нет и не будет никогда. Пашино тело под ним вытянулось в струнку, вздрогнуло долгой судорогой, а затем с его губ слетел глубокий, сладкий стон, и руки сжали плечи так сильно, что теперь неизбежно должны были остаться следы.

– Леша…

– Сейчас, сейчас… секунду…

Нырнул с головой в высокую волну наслаждения, молясь только об одном – чтоб никогда не кончалась эта непередаваемая сладость. Пил ее, купался в ней, растворялся без остатка. Лег рядом, с бешено стучащим сердцем, поцеловал благодарно в мокрое плечо.

– Твой?

– Мой. Теперь только мой, – приподнялся на локте, разглядывая распростертое Пашино тело рядом с собой. – Не жалеешь?

– Не жалею.

– Больно было? – спросил участливо, поглаживая пальцами припухшие губы.

– Немного.

– Врешь?

– Вру.

– Зачем?

Пашка ответил не сразу – повернулся к нему лицом, перебрался ближе, уткнулся в грудь, обнял, потерся щекой о гладкую кожу, раздувая крылья носа, вдыхая его запах.

– Ты не ответил.

– Чтоб тебя не смущать. Я ведь сам захотел, чего ж жаловаться теперь? Да и не так уж, что б терпеть нельзя было.

– Так это ты обо мне думал? Терпел, чтобы мне кайф не ломать?

Паша покраснел, смущенно глядя на Лешу, не понимая, почему такая естественная, с его точки зрения, забота вызывает недоумение. Да что такого-то? Что он должен был, вопить во всю глотку что ли?

– Я люблю тебя, Леш. Вот, я это сказал.

Юшневский не ответил. Внезапно он понял, что даже не подготовил его как следует. Взял практически на сухую, обо всем забыв от бешеного своего желания. А еще спросил, больно ли! Конечно, больно, когда тебе в тело такой клин вколачивают! А он не пикнул даже, словно так и надо. Пожалел. И во власти этих мыслей, он осторожно отстранил Пашу от себя, сел, согнув длинные стройные ноги, обхватил руками колени.

– Леш, что ты молчишь? Я что-то не то сказал? – В сердце заскочила тупая игла, и теперь долбила клювом по живому, множа боль на боль. «Ну что, допрыгался? Так тебе и надо! Что б не лез, куда не надо. Был интересен, пока… – мысль была слишком страшной, чтобы додумать ее до конца, но даже недодуманной, она никуда не делать, просто засела глубже, мешая дышать. – Давай, сваливай, а то разревешься еще, как девчонка. Он даже смотреть на тебя больше не хочет».

Юшневский молчал, смотря прямо перед собой остановившимся взглядом. Непослушными руками нащупав одежду, Пашка кое-как оделся, чувствуя, как собирается в горле комок, который нужно было во что бы то ни стало удержать, поморщился от тянущей боли, вдруг обнаруженной где-то внутри. «Ничего. Ничего. Это ничего. Надо просто добраться до палатки и выспаться. Вот Серега надо мной посмеется! Нашел на пятую точку приключений. В прямом смысле слова».

Он вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным, как муравей. Тихо встал на непослушные ноги, потянулся было за строевкой, но Алексей Петрович – теперь уже не Леша, конечно, привыкай – сидел именно на ней, поэтому Паша отдернул руку, как от открытого огня. «Скажу, потерял» – мелькнула в голове вялая мысль.

Маленькими шажками, почему-то на цыпочках, словно боясь звука собственных шагов, Пашка, втянув голову в плечи, прокрался к выходу, когда его окликнули:

– Куда ты?

– В лагерь, – дрогнувшим голосом вытолкнул из себя Паша. – Простите меня… Алексей Петрович… И это… не беспокойтесь, я никому не расскажу.

Это «Алексей Петрович» ударило Юшневского резко и безжалостно, как пощечина, разом приводя в чувство. С минуту он смотрел на Пашин затылок, на сжавшиеся плечи, и только тогда до него постепенно начало доходить… Лицо мгновенно залило багровым жаром. От стыда.

– Ты что подумал? – он вскочил на ноги, забыв о собственной наготе. – Ты что подумал? Что я... после того, что сделал с тобой… что мне больше ничего от тебя не нужно?

«Да» – скорее угадал, чем услышал он, потому что Паша по-прежнему стоял к нему спиной, сжавшись так, что даже казался ниже ростом.

Все смешалось в голове Алексея Петровича – обида на Пашу, что он мог даже допустить такие мысли, дикий стыд за собственную оплошность, молчание и глупое поведение, именно в тот момент, когда расчувствовавшийся мальчик ждал от него ответа, накрывшая с головой любовь к нему, выжимающая сердце досуха, жалость к этим стиснутым плечами и темноволосой макушке, и еще черт знает что. Захотелось сразу и всего – просить прощения, поднять его на руки, осыпать торопливыми поцелуями, чувствовать тепло его тела под собой, смеяться и плакать одновременно.

– Господи, какой же ты глупый, Пашка. Ну, иди же ко мне….

…Было больно. Нет не так. БОЛЬНО! Безумно. До судорог. Точно какой-то врач-коновал немытыми руками залез в грудь, и все там перемешал, перетряс, перебуробил, отрывая от плоти живые куски и гвоздями прибивая их на новое место. Не было воздуха. Ничего не было. Только боль.

Сначала он лежал своей раскладушке, старательно делая вид, что спит, а сам, обратясь в слух, ждал, пока скрипнет постель под Пашиным телом, и он, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, встанет, оденется и двинется к выходу из палатки. Аркаша подождал ровно минуту, потом поднялся и выскользнул за ним. Тихо, скрытно, как вор в ночи, прячась в густых тенях и стараясь при этом не упустить из виду.

Он следил за Пашей уже третью ночь. Шел за ним, прячась за случайными деревьями, кустами, с настойчивостью мазохиста. В темноте он мог различить только силуэты, но он и так видел, как проклятый Алексей Петрович тискал Пашку в объятиях, как заправский вампир высасывал его поцелуем, так, что губы у Пашки теперь всегда были развратно малиновые, и это уже давно должно было быть замечено всеми. Аркаша помнил, как в первый раз едва не выскочил из своего укрытия, не набросился с кулаками, с жаждой уничтожить, разбить, расколотить на части эту худощавую смазливую физиономию, в кровавую пыль. До сих пор понять не мог, как удержался тогда, что его остановило. А потом, вернувшись уже в палатку, разглядывал себя, пытаясь понять, чего же такого было в Юшневском, и за какие заслуги Пашка выбрал его. И ненавидел себя за малодушие.

Но сегодня было все по-другому.

Он следил за ними взглядом до сарая – два силуэта под бледно-желтой луной. И когда они скрылись внутри, Аркаша побрел за ними вниз по склону, спотыкаясь в высокой траве, словно шел по битому стеклу босыми ногами. Залег, приникнув к широкому зазору между рассыхающимися бревнами, и хотя от разъедающей душу боли он едва мог дышать, не позволил себе отвернуться. Видел, как бригадир свалил Пашку в сено, как раздевал, стаскивая с него одежду, как разделся сам, как помогал раздвинуть ноги, как закидывал себе на бедра такие маленькие, детские ступни. «Что ж ты делаешь? Что ж ты делаешь, сука! Оттолкни! Выберись же из-под него, не давай себя лапать! Я же чувствую, отсюда чувствую, как тебе больно, что ты почти кричишь, и я, черт, кричу вместе с тобой, хотя это в тебя он сейчас толкается своим членом, настойчиво, упорно, как гвоздь заколачивает. Пашка! Что ж ты делаешь?! Зачем?!». Внутри все горело, тряслось, как в самой жесткой лихорадке, в болезненных спазмах сжималось горло. Смотрел во все глаза, как Паша хватает ртом воздух, слышал его мучительные, жалобные стоны. «Он же не любит тебя, так не любят, не любят. Чтобы любить надо знать, пройти от первого взгляда, первого прикосновения, заставляющего чувствовать мучительный стыд, до снов, до мысли, что без тебя что-то разладилось на земле. А он тебя просто трахает, в каком-то грязном сарае, неужели ты этого не видишь?!» Воздух вылетал из легких, как из проколотого воздушного шарика, и в какой-то момент Аркаша испугался, что его может вовсе не хватить, и он попросту задохнется. Под грудиной немилосердно кололо, царапало, и он, чтобы уменьшить боль, прижал к груди растопыренную пятерню. «Не жалеешь? – Не жалею!» «Сучка! Дрянь! Дешевка! Все ему позволил, да? Продал себя, задешево продал, осталось только на колени встать и отсосать для полной картины! Какая же ты дрянь, Пашка. Ни гордости, ни достоинства, все вывалил перед этим длинноногим ублюдком, все до последнего. Я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!»

Они что-то еще говорили, – он уже не слышал. Отпрянув от чертовой стены, катался в траве, бил кулаком ни в чем не повинную землю, пока не почувствовал во рту острый железистый привкус. Аркаша тяжело поднялся на колени, протянул руку, пощупал. Смотрел на алые разводы на пальцах – так и есть, прокусил губу насквозь, и теперь и она, и разбитая рука саднили и болели, но эта боль, как ни странно, почти успокоила его. Он больше не хотел смотреть, ни видеть, ни слышать их, погружаясь в мрачную опустошенность. «Вы мне за все заплатите, – шептал Аркаша, глотая слезы. – Ты – за то, что пришел и взял, не прилагая никаких усилий, а ты, Паша – за то, что сегодня отплатил мне за верность и чувства, раздвинув ноги перед этой голубоглазой тварью. И я вам этого никогда не прощу! Слышите? Никогда. Не прощу. Ни-ког-да!» 


	10. «Любовь Орлова»

«Профессиональная повариха» прибыла в лагерь в начале июля, видимо где-то задержавшись в пути. И хотя общественность ожидала увидеть дородную тетеньку лет сорока, оказалась маленькой, словно воробушек, тоненькой рыжеватой девчушкой двадцати пяти лет. Звали ее Настя, или, как она себя называла, Анастасия Романовна. И Орлов воспылал.

**_Дневник студента 2 курса Московского литературного института им. М. Горького К.Ф. Рылеева_ **

_ «10.07.1986г. Я всегда считал Орлова взрослым, умным мужиком, которого просто так не сманишь на глупости, но с появлением «Лисы» вынужден был пересмотреть свое мнение. Бывают же такие метаморфозы – вроде перед тобой нормальный человек, и вдруг самым нелепым образом глупеет прямо на глазах. Отказывается видеть очевидные вещи. Трубецкой недаром приклеил Настеньке такое прозвище – Сережа, как всегда, зрит в корень. На поверку Настенька оказалась той еще змеищей, но Орлов прозревать не хочет категорически. _

_ Честно говоря, встречать таких особей мне еще не доводилось. Похоже, дамочка уверена, что все, буквально все представители мужского пола, обязаны плясать под ее дудку только на том основании, что она «мала и беззащитна», хотя насчет последнего я бы поспорил. Попробуй зазеваться – сразу отцапает полруки. В первый же свой рабочий день она умудрилась даже несгибаемую Аньку довести до истерики. Лично был свидетелем. Заявила, что теперь она главная, а девчонки просто рабочая сила, которая обязана во всем ее слушать и по возможности молчать. И все это на таких понтах, каким бы даже матерый уголовник позавидовал. И на попытку Аньки возразить, немедленно взъелась «Много ты в этом понимаешь? Ты кто? Ах, художник? Вот и малюй, а в мои дела не лезь. И вообще, засохни и делай, что велено». Как вам, а? Анька ее от такой наглости чуть половником не огрела, так Лиса подняла такой визг, что примчался Орлов, но встретил-то его шмыгающий курносый нос и глазищи обиженной невинности в пол-лица. «Я не знаю, за что она на меня накинулась! Я ничего ей не сказала!». Орлов Аньку, понятное дело, отругал. И Машке досталось, и Апостолу, за то, что заступаться полез. А эта, сучка, до вечера концерт ломала – «ах, меня обидели!» А еще вчера за ужином непонятки произошли. Юша в кои-то веки почтил нас своим присутствием. Увидел Лису и просто в ступор впал – так на нее таращился, словно вспоминал, где он ее мог видеть. А она, с мерзкой такой улыбочкой: «Здравствуйте, Алексей Петрович. Вы меня не узнаете? А я у вас в Ползунова практику проходила. Вы к нам с другими преподавателями в столовую обедать приходили!» Так Юша, бедняга, просто в лице поменялся. Пробормотал что-то, только я заметил, что ему кусок в горло не лез. Так и не доел. Вякнул «спасибо, было вкусно» и смылся. Чую, мы теперь его нескоро увидим. А что она, интересно, про Ползунова говорила? Это про Алтайский технический универ что ли? Так Юша, выходит, там преподавал? Загадка для ума, блин. Универ-то престижный. И к интеллигентному Юше куда больше подходит, чем здешняя мухосрань. _

_ А еще, пока Орлов не видит, она к Романову подкатывает. С самыми «чистыми» намерениями. То кусочек подложит, то ручку на плечо. И в глазки преданно заглядывает. Сам видел». _

– Настенька, ты скоро? Я жду!

Орлов заглянул под навес, словил располагающую улыбку пухлых губешек дамы своего сердца и удовлетворенно смылся в обратном направлении, оставляя за собой шлейф одеколона «Командор». В конце концов – долгожданное свидание, а это значит – чистые носки и рубашка, и выбритая физиономия, и своеобычная панама, с сожалением оставленная в палатке. В общем был Орлов «к бою готов», в настроении приподнятом, и даже надушен.

– Короче, помоете здесь все, чтоб чисто было, – Настенька согнала с лица наивную улыбку и вперила в Бельскую и Машку тоненький пальчик с наманикюренным ноготком.

– Иди в жопу! – огрызнулась Анька, демонстративно пнув ногой по алюминиевому баку с остатками ужина.

Настенька не стала вступать в перепалку, нехорошо оскалилась и выскользнула за порог.

– Ань, да ну ее, – попробовала успокоить Бельскую Маша.

– Ты меня не успокаивай! – зло отмахнулась от нее Анька. – Это тебе, наверное, по кайфу всю жизнь, как корове под ярмом ходить!

– Ань, какое ярмо, какая корова, ты вообще о чем?

– Да хватит отнекиваться. Ты даже Волконскому своему слово поперек сказать не можешь! Сережа сказал, Сережа решил… тьфу, слушать противно! Так и будешь его всю жизнь с Пестелем делить!

Машка покраснела, шмыгнула носом, загоняя назад выступившие слезы:

– Ань, я не буду на тебя обижаться. Ты со зла говоришь, а на самом деле ты так не думаешь.

– Да откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думаю? – выкрикнула Анька, но потом остановила себя, сбавив обороты.

– Ладно, забудь. Меня просто тварь эта выбесила, и я на тебе сорвалась.

Машка кивнула, принимая извинения, и подхватила бак.

– Ты куда намылилась?

– Мыть, а что?

– Учишь, учишь тебя, Машка, а толку ноль! Брось, сказала. Пусть как есть валяется! Хрен мы будем ее приказания выполнять! Вот пусть с утра сама и моет. Пусть вон, Орлову приказывает!

Раевская тяжело вздохнула, но перечить Анке не стала. Бельская почти силой выволокла ее из-под навеса, внутренне готовясь к утреннему скандалу, но твердо решив не сдаваться без боя.

Анастасия же Романовна, не догадываясь пока о «бунте на корабле», не спеша плыла по вытоптанной множеством ног тропинке, с видом слишком невинным и трепетным, чтобы это было правдой. Орлов оглоблей возвышался над ее миниатюрной фигуркой, с умилением наблюдая за маленькими девичьими пальчиками, задумчиво теребящими кружевной карман на летнем сарафане.

– Пойдем, Настенька, на лавочке посидим, – произнес Орлов, приобретя привычку в обществе дамы сердца употреблять в больших количествах уменьшительно-ласкательные слова и выражения. – Ребята возле баньки поставили.

Настенька скептически взглянула на ухажера, но Орлов принял ее взгляд за мучительные рассуждения, стоит ли на первом свидании уединяться, поэтому поспешил развеять придуманные им же сомнения.

– Обещаю не приставать! Слово офицера!

Настенька чуть было не ляпнула, где она видала и «слово офицера», и «приставания» навязавшегося на ее голову кавалера, но вовремя сдержалась, решив не ломать игру.

– Смотрите же, Алексей Федорович, вы обещались! – томно проворковала Лиса, с успехом вжившись в роль девочки-недотроги. «Попробовал бы ты, хрен усатый, – подумала она при этом про себя. – Сразу по морде получишь».

«Лавочка» действительно имела место быть – квартирьер Никита и правда сколотил оную, практически в одиночку, поставив прямо напротив двери, дабы можно было в комфорте дожидаться своей очереди, всегда грозившейся затянуться почти на час, когда в баню первым номером заползали девчонки. Это было, во-первых, удобно, а во-вторых, отметало все подозрения в «подглядывании» со стороны мужской половины отряда, поскольку от лавки до двери было практически три полноценных шага. Он даже подумывал обить ее клеенкой, дабы не занозить случайно чью-нибудь пятую точку, но потом затею эту отмел, посчитав, что и так сгодиться.

Орлов чинно усадил Настеньку на лавку, помялся рядом, примериваясь и так, и эдак, но потом все-таки уселся рядом, расположив ладонь в паре сантиметров от округлой попки под летним сарафаном. Настенька в притворном смущении поджала ножки, вроде бы отодвигаясь от руки и опасно приближаясь к ноге Алексея Федоровича. Орлов такой дислокацией остался доволен.

– Хорошо здесь, особенно вечерами, – поэтично начал он, искоса поглядывая на рыжий локон, безмятежно вьющийся вдоль щеки. – Красивое место этот ваш Алтай.

«Ага, мухосрань жуткая» – мысленно не согласилась с ним Лиса, а вслух произнесла:

– Красиво, конечно, как тут поспоришь. Девственная природа на задворках цивилизации. А вы из Москвы?

– Из Москвы, – вздохнул Орлов. – Только позволь на «ты». А то я себя стариком чувствую.

– Прям совсем-совсем из Москвы? – на всякий случай уточнила Лиса.

– Совсем-совсем. Вырос, родился, да и потом пригодился. Но в Москве таких красот нет.

– Скажешь тоже, – протянула Настенька. – В Москве вся жизнь кипит! И семья небось есть? Жена там, дети?

– Ну что ты, Настенька! – возмутился Орлов. – Вон, Петрович хотя бы разведен, а я никогда женат и не был. Не познал еще, так сказать, этого счастья.

– Чего ж так?

– Да вот не встречалась мне, такая как ты, – выдал жуткую банальность Орлов, даже не сообразив, как нелепо это прозвучало.

Настенька изобразила на физиономии смущение, словно услышала невиданный комплимент. Ободренный Орлов придвинулся к ней еще на миллиметр, но Лиса была начеку и поспешила перевести разговор в другое русло.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь о Москве. И о себе.

– А что тебя интересует?

– Да все. Как там люди живут, во что одеваются, куда ходят.

«А ты что думал, я тебя про Красную Площадь и Мавзолей расспрашивать буду? – подумала про себя Настенька, продолжая наивно глядеть на Орлова, как скромная провинциалочка на столичного жителя. – Срать я хотела и на мавзолей, и на всякие твои музеи-хуеи. Но слушать буду. И про музеи, и про всякую чушь, которую ты мне нести будешь. Потому что если по-умному сделать, чтоб ты в меня втюрился и башку потерял, глядишь, может, выгорит в столицу перебраться…»

И пока Орлов достаточно косноязычно расписывал красоты Москвы и богатые культурные традиции родного города, воображение уносило Лису в волшебную страну, где были магические слова – ЗАГС, московская прописка и большая квартира с высокими потолками. А также ГУМ, ЦУМ, импортные шмотки и прочие вещи, занимающие сознание Лисы куда больше, чем все памятники архитектуры вместе взятые. А потом можно и развестись. Главное приехать и зацепиться, а там не с этим же великовозрастным дураком всю жизнь куковать!

– …а так я в этом не особо силен, – вырвал ее из влажных фантазий голос Орлова. – Я больше по другой части, а эти все шмотки, коньяки и прочее, это больше по части Петровича, наверное. Мы с ним в палатке усугубляли, так он, знаешь, как высокохудожественно коньяк глотал? Любо-дорого было смотреть! И что у меня паленый, с одного глотка раскусил.

– Да что ты все Петрович, да Петрович? – возмутилась Настенька. – Прямо комплекс у тебя какой-то. Да твой Петрович, если хочешь знать, вообще гомик. Я тут про него тебе такого рассказать могу!

…Привычку мыться в одиночестве, глубоким вечером, Аркаша приобрел внезапно. После того, как он застал Пашу с Юшневским, ему никого не хотелось видеть. Ходить на работу стало пыткой, присутствовать где-то рядом с Пестелем было невыносимо. Потому что стоило Аркаше только взглянуть на него, как перед глазами тут же переплетались друг с другом два тела, и луна равнодушно оставляла блики на обнаженной коже. Поэтому он попросил Орлова перевести его на строительство подъездной дороги, и занятый своими душевными перипетиями командир без всяких вопросов выполнил его просьбу. Одним словом, Аркаша из бывшего общества самоустранился, и, естественно, на это никто не обратил внимания.

«Черт! – выругался он про себя, заслышав голоса у входа в баню, и на цыпочках подкрался к окну. – Только вас здесь не хватало!»

Поначалу он хотел просто выйти и спокойно уйти в свою палатку, но потом передумал. Оказалось, что осознание, что не он один здесь такой дурак, отлично успокаивает задетое самолюбие. Орлов действительно выглядел полным лохом, раз не мог распознать фальшь и с удовольствием позволял вешать себе на уши развесистую лапшу. Незаинтересованному в Настеньке Аркаше были отлично видны все эти ужимки и прыжки – девочка явно строила из себя вовсе не ту, кем являлась на самом деле.

– Да что ты все Петрович, да Петрович? – долетел до Аркаши Настенькин голос. – Прямо комплекс у тебя какой-то. Да твой Петрович, если хочешь знать, вообще гомик. Я тут про него тебе такого рассказать могу!

Аркаша замер, весь обратившись в слух. Дело принимало весьма неожиданный, но крайне важный для Аркаши оборот.

– Я в Алтайском техническом практику проходила после учаги. В ихней столовке, так в ней об этом только и трепались. Петрович твой в этом институте преподавал. Весь такой ходил, пижон пижоном, в заграничном костюме, при галстуке, куда бечь, куда деваться. Ни на одной пьяной козе не подъедешь. А сам со студентом спал.

– Со студенткой ты хотела сказать? – донесся до Аркашиных ушей голос Орлова.

– Да вот хрен ты угадал, – видимо совсем забыла о роли невинной девочки повариха. – Со студентом. Говорю же тебе – педик. Учился там один, Невидов вроде фамилия у него была, смазливый, как девка, и с очень кучерявым папой. Петрович твой и завел с ним шуры-муры. Как в столовку придут, сядут, понятное дело, порознь, так все равно друг с дружки глаз не сводят. А потом уже и садились вместе, как будто так и надо. Вроде пальцем в какие-то бумажки и книжки тычут, а сами… То ножкой о ножку трутся, то ручку погладят, то еще чего. Прикольно было на них глазеть. Пацанчик-то всегда первым уходил. Встанет, бумажки соберет и громко так, чтобы все слышали: «Спасибо, Алексей Петрович, вы мне очень помогли». В общем, смех один. Ну а как до папаши его дошло, тут и начался самый кордебалет. Секретарша рассказывала, он прямо к ректору в кабинет залетел и такой кипишь поднял! И в райком, и в крайком заяву грозился написать, и на ректора в том числе, если он Петровича твоего из института не попрет. И в ментовку тоже. Болтали, он их дома прямо в койке застал, и я так думаю, что так и было. Ректор пересрал, что его с должности и из партии попрут, вот и турнули твоего Петровича «по собственному желанию». И жена от него из-за этой же истории ушла. А вовсе не потому, что он тебе натрепал. Я уж думала, он с концами куда-нибудь на дно залег, а нет, гляди-ка ты, всплыл, где не ждали, только уже без галстука и костюмчика. Это еще спасибо, что не сел. По такой-то статье.

На улице замолчали – видать, Орлов переваривал вываленную на него информацию. Аркаша затаил дыхание, боясь пропустить новые откровения болтливой Настеньки. Все складывалось, как нельзя лучше, – и пачкаться самому не придется. А он-то уже Орлову анонимку сочинил, все думал, как бы получше изложить и незаметнее сунуть. А ларчик-то просто открывался – достаточно теперь только Паше выложить всю историю, под соусом заботы о единственном друге. А если изменить кое-что, ну вроде не папаша скандал замутил, а Юшневский сам того пацана бросил, да намекнуть, дескать, и тебя та же участь ждет, попользуется, да и выкинет за ненадобностью, вот тогда-то ты, Пашенька, попрыгаешь!

– Ты что, мне не веришь? – долетел с улицы обиженный голосок.

– Извини, Настенька, я что-то туго соображаю, – пробормотал Орлов. – Как-то это неожиданно все. Он же с виду нормальный мужик, и поступки правильные совершает…

– Нормальный мужик, ага, – хохотнула Настенька. – Он только косит под нормального. И судя по тебе, удачно. Ты бы лучше за студентами своими приглядывал. А то может и здесь нашел себе смазливого мальца, а? А тебя потом, как ректора того, по шапке взгреют – мало не покажется. Раз, два – и прощай хорошая работа. А если в характеристику попадет – так тебя потом даже на стройку не возьмут.

Судя по долгой паузе, Орлов мучительно соображал, что делать дальше. Ему никто не мешал, – Настенька откровенно заскучала, и все чаще посматривала на маленькие часики на своей руке.

– Мне надо с ним поговорить, – выдал, наконец, Орлов.

– Ну поговори, раз делать больше нечего, – судя по Настенькиному голосу, она с трудом сдерживала зевок. – Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты меня гулять позвал. О педике этом расспрашивать?

– Перестань. Мы с ним считай что подружились, и мне точно нужно знать, что все это не просто сплетни. Понимаешь? Я хочу поступить правильно.

– Ах, Алексей Федорович, ты такой правильный, я просто восхищаюсь! Таких, как ты, уже и нет наверное.

Настенькин голос резко переменился, возвращая себе искренние и наивные обертоны, и Аркаша немедленно эту перемену уловил, вот только Орлов изменений, кажется, вовсе не заметил. То ли правда «любовь слепа», как вещала народная мудрость, то ли все его мысли были заняты другим, и он под их гнетом действительно ничего не заметил.

– Что прямо сейчас разговаривать пойдешь?

– Я тебя в лагерь провожу, хорошо. Не обидишься на меня?

– Ну что ты, конечно же нет. Я же понимаю. Ты иди, иди, провожать меня не надо. Тут до лагеря всего ничего, я сама доберусь.

Послышался звук энергичного чмоканья – видать Орлов воспользовался возможностью и облобызал Настеньку в обе щечки.

– Спасибо, Настенька, ты просто прелесть! А мы с тобой завтра еще погуляем, правда?

– Ага, погуляем, погуляем, – как-то слишком поспешно согласилась повариха.

Выглянув краем глаза в окно, Аркаша увидел удаляющегося в темноту Орлова. Настенька внимательно проводила его взглядом, еще раз посмотрела на часики, и произнесла неожиданное:

– Слава те, Господи, успела.

Аркаша не понял, к чему она это сказала, но внутреннее чутье просто засемафорило, что выбираться из бани еще рановато. Так и случилось. Настенька уселась обратно на лавку, расправила юбку, явно кого-то дожидаясь. Прошло несколько минут, и из-за угла бани, прямо к лавке выступил из темноты Коленька Романов собственной персоной. Настенька тут же вскочила со своего насеста и незамедлительно повисла у него на шее.

– А я уж думала, ты не придешь, – счастливо заворковала она, ни дать, ни взять, влюбленная голубка. – Я так скучала, Коленька, так скучала.

Романов грубовато хлопнул ее по пятой точке, легко поднял на руки и понес куда-то в темноту, к счастью Аркаши, оставив баню без внимания.

«Ну, сука! – с невольным восхищением подумал Аркаша, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам. – Это ж надо такой ушлой сучкой быть. А Орлова развела, ну просто мое почтение».

И довольно и искренне улыбнулся.


	11. «О неожиданном визите и тяжелом разговоре»

Лежать в постели было офигенно приятно. Хозяева на три дня укатили в гости к какой-то родне, и Юшневский счел возможным привести Пашу в дом и на три дня забыть о полуразрушенном сарае на травяном поле, служившем им для плотских утех и всего такого прочего. Завести под нормальную крышу, уложить на чистую, прохладную простынь, без стрекочущих в сухотравии сверчков и другой летающе-ползающей живности.

Они только что оба кончили и теперь лежали, прижавшись друг к другу разгоряченными телами, и Алексей Петрович нежно собирал поцелуями соленые капли пота с Пашиной спины. Изящные пальцы ласково и рассеянно поглаживали стройное, крепкое бедро, упругие ягодицы, влажное плечо. Пашино тело еще слегка подрагивало от пережитого удовольствия, и он все никак не мог справиться с дыханием, дышать спокойнее и ровнее. Юшневский уткнулся носом во влажные волосы на его затылке, тихо целовал, продолжая Пашу оглаживать, пока тот, наконец, не завозился под ним, пытаясь перевернуться. Алексей Петрович улыбнулся, скинул с них одеяло, прямо на дощатый пол. Паша облегченно вздохнул – свежий воздух приятной волной прошелся по мокрой коже, заставляя зажмуриться от удовольствия. Он сумел перевернуться и теперь смотрел Алексею Петровичу в лицо, нежно водя пальцами по щеке и твердой линии скулы. Юшневский поймал его руку, прижался невесомо к чуть шершавой маленькой ладони.

– Леша…

– Что, любимый мой…

– Ты очень красивый…

Знакомая мягкая улыбка скользнула по тонким губам. Когда он не хотел отвечать или не знал что ответить, то просто вот так улыбался, и Паша, завороженный этим зрелищем, часто забывал, о чем вел разговор.

Вот и сейчас – просто улыбнулся, стиснул Пашину ладонь, перебирал губами пальчики, а потом прошептал:

– Тебе хорошо со мной?

– Очень.

Иногда Алексей Петрович невольно сравнивал Пашу с Нелидовым, и всегда поражался, какая грандиозная пропасть между ними была. Аркашу было трудно удержать – он всегда, фигурально выражаясь, «ускользал» из рук, давая себя и в тоже время держа открытыми извилистые пути к отступлению. С ним Юшневский никогда и ни в чем не был уверен, даже когда овладевал им, будто в любой момент Юшневский мог открыть глаза, и не обнаружить Нелидова рядом. Он умел просто просачиваться сквозь пальцы, и в самый тяжелый момент, когда Алексею Петровичу была так нужна его поддержка, таким же неуловимым образом утек в неизвестные дали, оставив любовника расхлебывать образовавшуюся кашу полными ложками. В нем было что-то барское, ленивое, он словно милостиво позволял любить себя, не чувствуя никакой ответственности за партнера.

Паша Пестель был совершенно другим. И дело было даже не в его искрящейся душе, хотя и это было очень важным. Паша любил – глубоко, искренне и сильно, доверившись Алексею Петровичу полностью и до конца, и Юшневский понимал, что уж он то, Паша, никогда не предаст, и даже мысли не возникнет в этой черноволосой голове – спокойная жизнь с незапятнанной репутацией или любимый человек. Он любил Юшневского, дышал им, восхищался им – так горячо и открыто, что иногда в голову Алексея Петровича приходил вопрос, а достоин ли он этой искренней любви? Обладать им, чувствовать его под собой было столь невыразимо прекрасно, дарило столько чистого, ничем незамутненного восторга, что порой не хватало дыхания, а сердце грозилось не выдержать чувственного напора. И сама мысль о том, что три месяца рано или поздно закончатся, и им придется расстаться, приводила Юшневского в такой ужас, что он гнал ее от себя, попутно примериваясь и так, и эдак к возможным вариантам сделать все, чтобы никогда Пашу не потерять.

Алексей Петрович откинулся на подушку и теперь лежал, созерцая потолок, крепко прижимая Пашу к себе, улыбаясь на его попытки лечь поудобнее, угнездиться на его груди. Паша закинул на него бедро, притиснулся крепко-крепко и замер, только дыхание – почти неслышное, теплое – невесомо прикасалось к соску, щекоча кожу.

– Леша, можно я останусь.

– До утра?

– Нет, я же все понимаю. Хотя бы до рассвета. Леш…

Юшневский посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом резко вывернулся, прижимая его руки к постели:

– Я бы вообще тебя не отпустил, солнце ты мое ясное… Никогда и никуда…

– Так не отпускай, – Паша довольно улыбнулся. – Оставь меня себе.

– А ты бы остался?

– Остался бы.

– Даже если бы все узнали?

Паша посерьезнел, смотрел на Алексея Петровича прямо, не улыбаясь больше.

– Я не боюсь. Пусть узнают. Серега меня поймет, а остальные – как хотят.

– Эх, Паша, Паша, – горестно вздохнул Юшневский. – Не знаешь ты, о чем говоришь.

Он сел на кровать, потянулся за одеждой. Паша тоже поднялся – примостился за его спиной, обнял за талию, нежно поцеловал одно плечо, затем другое, положил голову на загривок и замер. Внезапно – и этот резкий порыв немало удивил Юшневского – ему захотелось все Паше рассказать, все без утайки. Обо всех своих мытарствах и злоключениях, о предательстве, от которого было больно до сих пор, о людях, мгновенно отвергнувших его, стоило ему только оступиться, о том, как тяжело ему пришлось, и он ни за что, ни за какие блага мира не согласился бы провести Пашу по той же темной дорожке. Но он почти сразу же остановил себя. Потому что взваливать на его плечи свою боль было в корне неправильным и жестоким, к тому же он опасался, что Паша сделает из этого неверные выводы. Например, решит, что он, Юшневский, так и не смог забыть Нелидова и по-прежнему думает о нем. И о том, что, видать, не так сильно он Пашу любит, если сомневается в нем, хочет напугать возможными сложностями и общественным мнением. Поэтому он сдержал себя, взял его руки и стиснул в своих ладонях.

– Леш, – Пашка, как чуткий камертон, уловил его душевные метания, – что с тобой? Что-то не так? Скажи мне…

– Все так, Паша, все так, не волнуйся, – попробовал успокоить его Юшневский.

– Тогда о чем ты задумался?

– Я очень боюсь тебя потерять.

– Потерять? Почему потерять?

– Потому что скоро ты уедешь, и мы, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидимся.

– Отчего же?

– Да оттого, что Москва от Новоуральска чертовски далеко. Потому что тебя ждет совершенно другая жизнь. Оттого, что встретиться на твоем пути еще много чего интересного, и оттого, что никого нельзя помнить вечно.

Паша внимательно слушал его, а затем вдруг спрыгнул с постели, опустился перед Юшневским на корточки и положил руки на его острые колени.

– Ну и кто из нас глупый, Леша? Нельзя помнит вечно, говоришь? Можно. Очень даже можно. И хотя я уеду, я буду писать тебе письма раз в неделю. Не смейся, я не шучу. И на каникулы приезжать в твой Новоуральск. И так все пять лет, пока не закончу институт. А потом, если ты еще будешь любить меня, попрошусь сюда по распределению. И мы никогда не расстанемся. Обещаю.

И чем пристальнее Алексей Петрович вглядывался в Пашины глаза, смотрящие на него преданно и открыто, тем острее понимал, что это не сиюминутный порыв влюбленного юноши, не попытка сказать на его, Юшневского, горестные вздохи хоть что-то оптимистичное, а осознанное, продуманное решение, которое Паша сейчас излагал перед ним. «Он действительно в это верит, – пронеслось в голове, пока он гладил Пашины волосы, зарывался в них пальцами. – Готов отказаться от столичных перспектив, похоронить себя в этой глуши – ради тебя, с тобой. И весь вопрос теперь – примешь ли ты эти жертвы, которые он и жертвами-то не считает, для него это естественное желание быть рядом. И тебе остается только кивнуть, одобрив этот безумный план, хотя бы сейчас тоже поверить в него. А там уж как жизнь распорядится».

А Пашка, словно устав ждать ответа, хитро улыбнулся, опустил голову и оставил на колене Алексея Петровича нежный, влажный поцелуй. А потом на другом колене, медленно перебираясь все выше и выше, пока не прикоснулся осторожно к головке уже обмякшего члена. Алексей Петрович не сумел скрыть протяжную судорогу, сжал его волосы, остановил.

– Уверен?

Паша улыбнулся самой располагающей из своих улыбок, часто-часто закивал головой.

– Тебе же будет приятно?

– Спрашиваешь?

– Тогда позволь мне… Пожалуйста.

Алексей Петрович кивнул, откинулся назад, опираясь о постель двумя руками, развел ноги, давая Паше подвинуться ближе, опустить голову и осторожно охватить его член губами. И замер, упиваясь теплым пленом Пашиного дыхания, влажного его рта, вбирающего в себя окрепшую плоть – неумело, но настойчиво. Он чуть двинул бедрами навстречу, Паша поперхнулся, замер, но быстро восстановил дыхание и продолжил. Когда ему не хватало воздуха, он останавливался, облизывал ствол, водя языком вверх и вниз, а затем снова забирал в жаркий рот. Алексей Петрович положил ладонь на его голову, мягко направлял, стараясь не упустить момент, когда будет балансировать на краю удовольствия. И все же не успел – Паша не стал прерываться, послушно сглотнул, и поднял на него глаза.

– Тебе понравилось?

Вместо ответа Алексей Петрович поднял Пашу с колен, крепко прижал к себе, целуя в упругие губы.

– Люблю тебя, мальчик мой невероятный, люблю тебя, люблю…

Целовал его, дышал им и не мог надышаться. Горло перехватывало от тысяч слов, как пчелиный кокон роящихся в голове, перекрывая одно другим, и не мог разжать руки, отпустить его, потому что даже мысль об этом казалась кощунственной и пугала до чертиков. И Паша льнул к нему – доверчиво, покорно, жадно, не в силах отпустить такие тонкие, такие красивые губы, за прикосновение которых, он, кажется, был готов отдать все на свете.

Отпустить его оказалось невероятно тяжело – практически на грани нервного срыва. Подать одежду, подождать пока он медленно оденется, натянуть на себя белье и брюки, и босым пройти по темным сеням, ведя его за руку.

– Хочешь, провожу тебя?

Паша отрицательно качнул головой и уже на крыльце остановился, вновь прильнул к нему губами. Это почему-то показалось ему очень важным – прижаться напоследок к обнаженному торсу, почувствовать его обнимающие руки, его глубокий прощальный поцелуй. Он словно специально тянул время, и на душе отчего-то было не предчувствие новой встречи завтра, а тягостная горечь. Как при прощании.

Алексей Петрович оперся обеими руками о балясину крыльца и провожал его глазами до тех пор, пока не скрипнули в ночи ворота.

– Значит, все это правда? – прозвучало из темноты так резко, что Юшневский едва не подскочил на месте. Он повернул голову и увидел Орлова…

… – Значит, все это правда?

Можно было не спрашивать – вопрос прозвучал глупо, – своим глазам Орлов верил и лично только что наблюдал последний поцелуй и Пашу Пестеля, повиснувшего на шее Юшневского и жадно к нему прижимающегося. А еще раньше стоял под окном и отлично слышал и стоны, и вздохи, и скрип панцирной сетки кровати, и слова, лишенные какой-либо двусмысленности. Да и сейчас, глядя на полуголого босого бригадира сложно было заподозрить что-то иное, кроме правды – на взгляд Орлова уродливой и безапелляционной. Внутри набирал обороты клокочущий гнев – ах ты, паскуда такая, сманил-таки пацана, вдоль койки раскладывать, одного тебе видать мало было, свеженького захотелось. И когда злость достигла своей критической точки, вмазал кулаком в лицо, разбивая тонкий нос и губы, еще хранящие следы Пестелевских поцелуев. Юшневский покачнулся, отступил на шаг, зажимая тонкопалой рукой разбитое лицо, но не вскрикнул, даже звука не издал, только посмотрел на испачканные кровью пальцы.

– Бей, – произнес он почти спокойно. Почти. – Бей сильнее, только прошу – Пашу не трогай. А со мной делай, что хочешь. Пиши в милицию, на работу, в райком партии, да хоть господу богу. Мне все равно. Только Пашу оставь в покое. Он еще совсем молоденький, он не выдержит.

– А ты выдержишь?

– А я выдержу.

– Жаль, что ты не думал, что он молоденький, когда под себя его укладывал. Или скажешь, он сам к тебе полез?

– Не скажу. Моя вина. Во всем виноват только я. А он ничего не сделал. Поэтому не тронь его, пожалуйста. Не делай ему больно.

И эта спокойная покорность сумела погасить злость. Еще минуту назад Орлов думал, что размажет бывшего приятеля по стенке, места живого не оставит, ногами месить будет – за обман, за то, что доверял ему, а он доверие то предал, извращенец чертов, об пол размазал. Он почему-то ждал, что Юшневский начнет оправдываться, валить вину на кого угодно, только бы выгородить себя, словом, будет действовать жалко и гадко, как положено педику, застигнутому на горячем, может даже пустит слезу, выпрашивая Орлова ничего не рассказывать, а он… «Бей», «не трогай Пашу»… И ничего, казалось, его больше не интересовало. «Не трогай Пашу», черт. И это вызывало невольное уважение.

И он опустил уже занесенную руку, порылся в кармане, достал почти чистый носовой платок и протянул Юшневскому.

– На, вытрись.

Тот взял платок, приложил к носу, из которого еще капала кровь. Сложил вдвое, приложил еще раз, а потом произнес неожиданное:

– Как ты узнал?

– Рассказали, – Орлов подошел ближе, вытряхнул из заднего кармана мятую пачку сигарет, прикурил. Юшневский поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

– Новая повариха, осмелюсь предположить?

– Да, – не стал врать Орлов.

– И ты пришел проверить? – И хотя это прозвучало как вопрос, он не спрашивал – утверждал. – Неужели сомнения оставались?

– Да. Проверить. И еще поговорить с тобой на эту тему. Как мужик с мужиком, хотя какой ты…

Он не договорил, махнул рукой. Юшневский усмехнулся, снова прикладывая к лицу платок. Кровь наконец-то перестала идти, и он аккуратно убрал его в карман брюк.

– Полагаю, теперь разговоры излишни.

– Почему же? – Орлов выпустил густую струю дыма, все еще стараясь не смотреть на Юшневского.

– Ну и что ты хотел узнать? Как я дошел до жизни такой?

– В общих чертах.

– А в общих чертах ты уже и так все знаешь. Только вот что – Пашу я люблю. По-настоящему люблю. И сделаю все, чтобы он не пострадал. Ему еще учиться, жить еще. Не хочу, чтобы в него пальцем тыкали, чтобы насмехались, чтобы клеймо прилипло. От этого уже не отмоешься, я по себе знаю.

– Без тебя понимаю, не дурак, – грубовато произнес Орлов. – И с Настенькой поговорю, чтобы никому не рассказывала.

Юшневский скептически хмыкнул, но продолжать не стал. Передернул зябко плечами.

Орлов вдруг понял, что чувствует себя до невообразимости странно. С одной стороны, Юшневский вызывал у него чувство презрения, замешанное на раздражении, как у всякого нормального мужика – педик педиком, а все туда же, про любовь задвигает, словно так и надо, а с другой стороны, то, как он себя держит и ведет, не находило в душе Орлова никакого протеста или непонимания. Это двойственность злила Орлова. Он чувствовал, что невольно сдает позиции, размякает, как подтаявшее масло, как кусок глины – бери и лепи что хочешь. Нет! Он отвечал за пацанов, и все это паскудство должно было прекратить. Любой ценой!

– В общем так, Алексей Петрович, – жестко произнес он, сжав волю в кулак. – Если все это не пиздеж, и если ты Пестелю действительно добра желаешь, как говоришь, прямо с сегодняшнего дня ты от него отстанешь. Не знаю, как ты это сделаешь, да мне и по хрену по большому счету, но чтоб вместе я вас больше не видел. Если в тебе хоть немного человеческого осталось, возьми себя за жопу и сделай так, как я говорю. Пугать я тебя не буду, да и ты, судя по всему, уже пуганый, дальше некуда, но обещаю. Не отстанешь, пеняй на себя. Я обязан буду доложишь, и я доложу. И в ментовку, и его ректору. А уж как там для него, да и для тебя ситуация повернется – решать не мне.

Самообладание изменило Юшневскому – Орлов ясно это увидел. Вцепившиеся в балясины пальцы мелко задрожали.

– Он мне верит. А ты хочешь, чтоб я его бросил? – и голос сорвался: не выдержали нервы.

– Да, хочу, – непримиримо произнес Орлов. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пожалел пацана и не ломал ему жизнь. Это все, – он окинул взглядом крыльцо, оставленный дом, косогор и спящую деревню, – пройдет. Пострадает денек-другой и забудет. Ну, или будет вспоминать потом, как страшный сон, и сам себе удивляться. Парнишка он умный, как я слышал, с большими перспективами, далеко пойдет, вот и пусть ими воспользуется в полной мере…

Орлов еще что-то говорил – Юшневский его не слушал. «Я буду писать тебе письма раз в неделю. И на каникулы приезжать в твой Новоуральск. И так все пять лет, а потом попрошусь сюда по распределению. И мы никогда не расстанемся». Душу свернуло в бараний рог боли, так, что каждый вздох давался с трудом, словно приходилось его протаскивать сквозь колючие кусты с огромными, острыми шипами. «Паша, любимый, мальчик мой… как хорошо ты все нарисовал… а я, я же… – заныло, заскулило где-то внутри. – Ты никогда меня не простишь».

– А если я это сделаю…

– Даю тебе слово, что про вас никто и никогда не узнает, – отчеканил Орлов, внимательно глядя на Юшневского.

Ему вдруг показалось, что бригадир в одно мгновение постарел лет на десять. Вдоль тонкогубого рта обозначились глубокие складки, и вертикальная морщина прорезала высокий лоб. И такая отчаянная тоска поселилась в его голубых глазах, что Орлов не выдержал – и отвел взгляд.

– Ты дал мне слово.

– И я его сдержу.


	12. «О несказанном и пустоте»

А Паша ничего не знал. Даже предчувствий черной, удушливой тучи, повисшей над его головой, не было и в помине. В этот вечер над лагерем завис невероятной красоты закат – пушистые облака, щедро покрашенные в нежно–розовый цвет, медленно плыли по небу, с каждой последующей минутой приобретающие густой фиолетовый контур, словно небесный живописец мучительно решал, стоит ли затемнять полотно или дать еще полюбоваться на последние следы заходящего солнца. Пашка стоял у палатки и не мог оторвать глаз от ярких, сочных красок, испытывая чувство глубокого умиротворения. Сзади тихо подкрался Серега, обнял за плечи, положил на макушку подбородок.

– Любуешься?

– Ага. – тихо ответил Паша, провожая взглядом движущиеся словно в рапидной съемке облака.

– Идешь сегодня? – спросил Волконский, не уточняя куда именно.

Пашка кивнул.

– Сделайте хоть на один вечерок перерыв. А то народ уже беспокоится, куда это ты исчезаешь. Да и борода моя взялся допоздна бродить по окрестностям. Мы с Машкой его уже раза три засекали. Как бы не спалиться.

– Не спалимся, – уверил его Паша. – Мы теперь в домике, так что если Аркаша не лазает под окнами, полная безопасность гарантирована.

– Ну ладно тогда, – улыбнулся Серега, выпуская его из рук. – До утра, пташка.

Пашка наконец–то оторвал взгляд от алтайских небес, оглянулся по сторонам. Из палаток доносился гул голосов, – отряд готовился к вечернему костру, Никита и Матвей Апостол возились у дровяной поленницы.

– Пестель, помоги. – заметил его Матвей. Паша с готовностью устремился на помощь. Оказалось, что Вадковский с Трубецким и Рылеевым притащили неизвестно откуда сухую кривую сосну и бросили в общую кучу, не удосужившись распилить на части. Матвей негодовал:

– Вот так взяли и бросили! А пилить кто будет, Пушкин? А Серега, гад, с Бельской своей свалил, а ведь обещал помочь!

– Не ной, Матюша. Тут дел–то на десять минут! – жизнерадостно воскликнул Паша, хватаясь за ручную цепную пилу, висящую на поленнице. – Давай, взяли, раз-два и готово!

Матвей еще что–то бурчал себе под нос, поминая великого русского классика, но Пушкина поблизости не было, а был только неугомонный Паша Пестель, искрящийся энергией, как лампочка на сто ватт, нетерпеливо дожидающийся, пока Матвей возьмется за портативную ручку со своей стороны и займется, наконец, делом. В десять минут они, кончено же, не уложились, но в конечном итоге сосна оказалась распилена на равные поленья и отдана Никите. Из–за угла показался младший Апостол, видимо, все-таки решивший помочь брату.

– Явился! – в штыки встретил его Матвей. – Мы с Пестелем уже все сделали, между прочим!

– А, ну и хорошо! – обрадовался Серега. – Спасибо, Паш, должен буду!

Пашка улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Серега деловито швырнул в костревище отпиленные Никитой ветки. Потом, решив, что его участия на сегодня достаточно, отряхнул руки и поискал глазами Бельскую.

– Ну все, я полетел, – произнес Пашка и подмигнул старшему Апостолу. – Не грусти, Матюш, и не поминай Пушкина всуе.

– Идите нахрен, оптимисты фиговы! – огрызнулся Матвей.

– Я помню чудное мгновенье! – дурашливо затянул Серега. – Передо мной явилась ты...

– Как мимолетное виденье, как гений чистой красоты! – подхватил Паша, вовремя отскочив от запущенной в него ножовки. – Пока, народ!

«Все в нем гармония, все диво, все выше мира и страстей, и он покоится стыдливо в красе торжественной своей», – переиначивая Пушкина, декламировал Пашка, пролетая почти бегом мимо бани и скрываясь в перелеске. Подпрыгнул, ухватил гладкий зеленый лист, сорвал в ветки. Прижал его к лицу, наслаждаясь запахом, кожистой, упругой ровностью, а потом сжал в пальцах и полетел дольше – кружась вокруг себя, почти вальсируя на полутемной тропинке. Все пело, клокотало в нем, бурлило, как игристое вино в бокале, рассыпая капли сладких предчувствий и нетерпения по окрестностям. На косогоре он уже не смог утерпеть – раскинув руки, побежал вниз что есть силы, едва касаясь ногами земли, и дом, где ждал его « _ он _ », все ближе, ближе, ближе...

Миновав ворота, он птицей взлетел на крыльцо и остановился, справляясь с дыханием. Закрыл глаза, медленно досчитал до десяти, а затем постучал. Обычно – за прошедшие два дня – Леше требовались не более пяти секунд, чтобы добраться до двери и отворить ее, впуская Пашу в дом. Но сегодня ему ответила тишина. Еще ничего не предчувствуя, он подождал минуту и постучал сильнее. Без результата. Пашка спрыгнул с крыльца, обошел сени – в комнатенке Леши горел свет – подошел к окну и, поднявшись на цыпочки, поскребся в окно. Ему казалось, что вот–вот, сейчас, мелькнет за стеклом знакомый силуэт, Леша улыбнется, махнет головой в сторону двери... Он ждал минуту, затем другую, третью, пятую. Кеды намокли в высокой траве, и вместе с этой неприятной влагой, от которой становилось холодно, по спине поползло какое–то нехорошее предчувствие. Он подобрался вплотную к окну, подпрыгнул, ухватился за резной наличник, подтянулся, чтобы заглянуть в окно. Леша сидел на скрипучем стуле, сгорбившись, обхватив голову руками и зажав уши, словно изо всех сил хотел избавить себя от возможности что–то видеть и слышать.

«Что–то случилось! У него что–то случилось! – семафорила в голове первая пришедшая на ум мысль. – Надо идти к нему, немедленно, помочь, успокоить, я наверняка могу что–то сделать!»

– Леша! – ударил он по стеклу ладонью. – Леша, открой, это я.

Юшневский не двигался с места. Паша ударил еще раз, нога соскользнула со стены, и он со всей дури загремел вниз, в заросли крапивы и лопухов. Не замечая жжения на ладонях и потирая ушибленную ногу, Паша поковылял обратно к крыльцу, решив, что уже достаточно обозначил себя, и теперь самое время дождаться, пока Леша откроет дверь. Но встретила его все та же пугающая тишина.

– Леша, что случилось? Открой, пожалуйста. – почти крикнул Паша, обнаруживая в своем голосе панические нотки. – Открой!

Внезапно, в его голову закралась мысль, что Леша прекрасно знает о его присутствии за дверью, но  _ не хочет  _ открывать. И вообще  _ не хочет _ Пашу видеть. Мысль была страшной, но прилипчивой, и не только не хотела покидать голову, но и настойчиво укоренялась в ней, вселяя в душу стылый ужас. Паша замер, пытаясь понять, в чем же и, главное, когда он успел накосячить, чтобы такой поворот событий вообще стал возможным. Вчера они прощались на этом самом крыльце, Леша крепко обнимал его, целовал глубоко и нежно, а потом он, Пашка, ушел и больше они, вроде бы, не виделись, только издали и на работе – они с Иванычем целый день докладывали стену, только на обед сходили и все. Не мог он нигде накосячить, физически не мог! Но тогда что? В чем дело? Я ничего не понимаю!

За дверью послышались шаги, и у Паши отлегло от сердца. Сейчас Леша откроет дверь и все объяснит, успокоит, и кончится это страшное недоразумение, и снова будет его тепло, его любовь, вытащит, наконец, эту тупую болезненную иглу из сердца. Юшневский подошел к двери – Паша прекрасно его услышал – но не открыл ее, а замер где–то там, в сенях, а потом произнес совсем чужим, не своим, голосом, так и не найдя в себе сил открыть дверь и посмотреть ему в глаза:

– Иди в лагерь, Паша. Мы больше не можем с тобой видеться.

На крыльце было тихо – очень-очень тихо.

– Что? – Паша из последних сил цеплялся за мысль, что он ослышался, что–то не так понял, не понял вообще.

– Мы больше не будем встречаться. Вообще. Мы не должны. Это все глупости, потом ты это поймешь. Все. Возвращайся в лагерь.... Уходи.

– Леша, что ты сказал? Я не понял... Леша... Да открой ты дверь, в конце-то концов! – последние слова он уже выкрикнул, ударившись в дверь всей грудью. – Открой эту проклятую дверь! Объясни мне!

Ему не ответили. Паша не мог видеть, как Алексей Петрович тяжело оперся спиной о дверь, точно Паша мог выбить ее, и медленно осел на пол. Паша еще некоторое время долбил в дверь кулаком, пока не разбил себе руку в кровь. А потом заскулил тихонько, как брошенный щенок.

– Леша, Лешенька, послушай. Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости. Я в чем–то провинился перед тобой? Я не знаю, чем я тебя обидел, но прости меня за это. Я больше так никогда не поступлю, обещаю, нет, клянусь, что ничем тебя больше не рассержу... Я всегда тебя буду слушаться, я слова тебе поперек не скажу, только прости. Не гони меня, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста...

Слушать его было невыносимо. И Алексей Петрович заткнул уши, до крови прокусив губу. И он тоже не видел, но почему–то знал, что Паша стоит сейчас на коленях под его дверью, готовый взять на себя любую вину, признаться в чем угодно, лишь бы вымолить у него прощения, даже если ни в чем не был виноват. И сердце исходило болью, как кровью, сжавшись до предела в маленький, пульсирующий комок, который уже не мог перегонять кровь, а только вздрагивал в отчаянных судорогах. И хотелось только одного – вскочить, распахнуть дверь на всю ширину, броситься к нему, прижать к себе, губами собрать все его слезы, и шептать, шептать, заходясь от переполняющих эмоций, о безумной своей любви к нему, о том, что никого и никогда не было и не будет у него дороже, и просить прощения, и говорить о том, что никогда не бросит его, и... « _ Я обязан буду доложить, и я доложу. И в ментовку, и его ректору. А уж как там для него, да и для тебя, ситуация повернется... _ »... Но у него больше не было на это прав.

– Леша! Не поступай так со мной! – Паша рыдал уже в голос, полностью наплевав на какое–либо чувство достоинства и самоуважения. – Не надо! Прошу тебя! Я... я же поверил тебе... Леша!

«Считай меня последней тварью, гнидой, мерзавцем, ублюдком, каких свет не видел. Возненавидь меня, ты же можешь. Так будет легче, Пашенька, лучше для тебя. Переживи, перебори это в себе, тебе больно и плохо, я знаю, но это пройдет, обязательно пройдет. Ты меня забудешь, обязательно забудешь, и пусть я лучше останусь в твоей памяти негодяем и сволочью, который поигрался и бросил тебя, но, звездочка моя ясная, зато никто на тебя косо не посмотрит, ни в чем не упрекнет. Перетерпи это, любимый мой, перетерпи!» – тихо, еле слышно бормотал про себя Юшневский, скручивая душу в узел от осознания непереносимой боли, что приносит он теперь Паше, от бесконечной ненависти к себе, собственному решению и поступкам. Паша последний раз тихо всхлипнул по ту сторону двери, а потом вдруг затих. И, умирая внутри, Алексей Петрович услышал, как Паша поднялся на ноги, последний раз мазнул рукой по двери и медленно спустился с крыльца. И прислушивался до последнего к его шагам, пока не скрипнули еле слышно ворота.

Он не плакал уже очень давно. Но сейчас слезы сами ползли по щекам, и никакие усилия воли не могли их остановить. И всей своей избитой, израненной душой, которую некому уже было утешить и излечить, он остро захотел пойти сейчас на хозяйскую половину, найти веревку покрепче, привязать к крюку на потолке в сенях, встать на скрипящий стул, в потом сделать шаг туда, где не будет больше больно и стыдно, где больше никто не принудит его отказаться от самого дорогого в этом мире. «Не слишком ли легко уйти хочешь? – остановил он сам себя. – А смерть свою на кого повесишь? На Орлова? Или на Пашу, чтобы уж совсем его раздавить. Нет уж. Теперь живи с этим. До конца дней своих».

...Волконский был прав – Аркаша действительно уходил гулять по окрестностям, едва только зажигали вечерний костер, и народ начинал сползаться к огню. Шутки, песни под гитару, выдуманные и невыдуманные истории, атмосфера дружеской сплоченности, за которой Аркаше мерещилась фальшь, поднимали в нем глухое раздражение. Он не хотел никого видеть, обрастать новыми дружбами, полезными контактами – мало ли когда понадобится – а только косо поглядывал на Орлова. Ну же, ты же теперь все знаешь, так делай же с этим что–нибудь. Он точно знал, что Орлов ходил к Юше, но о чем они говорили, он, конечно же, не узнал, а весь следующий день прошел как обычно, не принеся никаких изменений. «Промямлил, небось, чушь какую–нибудь, – накручивал он себя, – а то и размяк да не стал дружочка трогать. Как говорится, еби кого хочешь, мне-то что. А все туда же, офицер, мать твою, гроза советской армии! Слякоть, тьфу!».

Розовый закат сменили низкие фиолетовые тучи, на небе одна за другой вспыхивали бледные звезды. Аркаша, не поднимая головы, брел по тропинке до косогора и обратно, делая второй круг, когда странный, неожиданный звук впереди привлек его внимание. Поначалу ему показалось, что в темноте кустов заблудился чей-то щенок. Любопытство взяло верх, и он, хотя и не страдал любовью к животинам, осторожно двинулся вперед, ориентируясь на скулящие, жалобные звуки. А когда увидел его источник, так и застыл на месте.

Паша сидел под кустом и выл. И хотя еще пару секунд назад Аркаша ни за что не соотнес бы этот нутряной, звериный вой с человеческой глоткой, глазам пришлось поверить. Судорожно стискивая на себе полы строевки, словно он замерзал в самый лютый мороз, Паша горько и жалобно скулил, перебирая босыми отчего–то ногами по ночной траве. Глаза его были плотно зажмурены, и из-под опущенных век и пушистых ресниц по бледному, осунувшемуся лицо текли нескончаемым потоком самые горькие слезы, которые он и не думал утирать. Аркаша замер. Первые, такие естественные мысли – подойти, расспросить, что случилось – первое человеческое сочувствие, жалость к дрожащим плечам и заплаканному лицу и наверняка замерзшим маленьким ногам, быстро, почти мгновенно смыло острой радостью, от которой хотелось не сочувствовать, как сделал бы Волконский, а едва ли не пуститься в пляс. «Ай да, Орлов, сделал все-таки, сукин сын, а я в него не верил! Сомневался, что сможет! Ну что, Пашенька, больно? Выставил тебя твой Юша дорогой? Выкинул, как подзаборного щенка? Скулишь вот теперь... А каково мне было? Знаешь? Понимаешь теперь? Ничего, сейчас еще больнее будет! Я тебя в боли этой топить буду, медленно и со вкусом, и некому тебе будет помочь, Волконский-то твой далеко, Машкой занят. Ну, где они, твои друзья-приятели, на которых меня променял? Никто к тебе не придет, никому ты не нужен».

И, кое–как убрав с лица распирающую его радость, Аркаша неслышно подошел к Пестелю, присел перед ним на корточки и осторожно положил руку на вздрагивающее плечо.

– Паш... ты чего? 

Позже, когда исправить что–либо уже было нельзя, анализируя бездарно упущенную ситуацию и свое поведение, Аркаша сделал вывод, что слишком поспешил. Слишком быстро раскрыл карты, слишком сильно хотел отомстить за ночь за сараем, за привкус крови во рту, за ободранные о землю руки... Поэтому и вываливал на него полными ушатами, не дав опомниться:

– Он бросил тебя, да?

– Кто? – всхлипнул Паша, так и не открыв глаза.

– Брось, Паш, я все знаю. Про тебя и Юшневского. Что вы с ним в отношениях были и все такое. Я вас вместе видел, как вы целовались, и как ты к нему домой ходил. Я никому не рассказывал, ты не думай. Это, в конце концов было твое личное дело. – В голове шумело, рука сама сползла с плеча, дотронулась до горячей, несмотря на озноб, кожи на шее. Пальцы сползли за ворот строевки, гладили, горя, затылок, замирали во влажных темных волосах. Он первый раз прикасался к нему – было от чего потерять голову! – А я так и думал, что этим все кончится. Я тут узнал случайно, что ты вообще-то у него не первым был. Он раньше в Алтайском горном преподавал, и у него там со студентом бурный роман был. А потом он Юшневскому надоел, и он его просто бросил. Попользовался в свое удовольствие, а потом вышвырнул. Парень даже в другой город был вынужден перевестись и уехал.

– Зачем, зачем ты мне это говоришь?

«А глаз так и не открыл, – пронеслось в голове. – Что, смотреть на меня не хочешь? Потому что я – не он?»

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты не один такой. А он вовсе не «взрослый, умный, интересный», а просто сволочь, который вот так мальчишек глупых заманивает, пользуется, а потом выкидывает. Студент тот, из горного, в петлю лезть хотел, хорошо, что отец его вовремя пришел. А ты думаешь, Юшневский о нем помнил? С глаз долой, как говорится, вот и все дела. А небось тоже поначалу единственным называл, всю жизнь вместе будем и прочий бред.

Пашка дрожал всем телом, болезненно кривил красивый рот, стискивал зубы, пытаясь перебороть в себе чудовищную боль от каждого Аркашиного слова. Аркаша видел, что Паше невероятно плохо, как жалко и отчаянно он хочет зажать уши, чтобы больше ничего не слышать, как он корчится от презрения к самому себе, но все равно произнес, шепча, как змей–искуситель:

– Это я только про одну историю узнал, а кто знает, сколько вас таких у него было? И скольких он вот так бросил, как тебя и пацана того? Не стоит он тебя, Паш. И никогда он тебя не любил, чего бы ни плел, чтоб до постели дотащить. Потому что это не любовь, а паскудство сплошное. Вот я бы тебя никогда не бросил...

«Даже если сидишь с закрытыми глазами, даже если не смотришь на меня пока. Да что со мной, черт побери! Я же отомстить тебе хотел! Что б ты тряпкой использованной себя почувствовал, об которую ноги вытерли! Больно тебе? Я же вижу, я же сам в этой боли виноват, но знаешь что? Мне не стыдно, ни капельки. Но ты так близко... Никогда ты рядом со мной ближе не был. Я хочу тебя, Пашка. Господи, как же я тебя хочу!».

Подвинулся еще ближе, почти вплотную, обнял, касаясь щекой лица, зашептал горячо, прямо в ухо, заплетающимся голосом:

– Никогда бы тебя не бросил... пылинки бы с тебя сдувал... руки бы тебе целовал...

Что еще говорил, о чем шептал в приступе сносящего крышу желания?

– Пашка... Паша...

Дотянулся до губ, прижался ним пухлыми своими губами, бестолково, никогда ведь раньше он парней не целовал, клюнул неумело носом, попытался разлепить языком сомкнутые Пашины губы, но не преуспел, только обмокрил все. И, разозлившись на Пашину неподатливость, двинулся вперед, повалил его на спину, придавил сверху плотным телом, заелозил по нему, забираясь жадными руками под футболку, и этим словно разбудил Пашу от глубокого оцепенения.

Паша открыл глаза, несколько секунд смотрел на Аркашины, в белесых коротких ресницах полуприкрытые глаза, а затем, вдруг словно очнувшись, вывернулся из–под тяжелого тела, оттолкнув его от себя, вскочил на ноги.

– С ума сбрендил что ли? – хрипловато произнес он, вытирая заплаканные глаза. – Да я скорее удавлюсь...

– Думаешь, я тебя обманул? А вот и нет. И про Юшневского твоего все правда. – Аркаша тяжело дышал, так и оставшись сидеть на земле. – А ты, если хочешь, так и будь круглым дураком! Только никогда он к тебе больше не вернется! Слышишь! Ты для него просто подстилка! Использованная подстилка!

А Паша ничего не сказал. Только посмотрел со смесью жалости и презрения во взгляде. И молча, пошатываясь, направился к лагерю.


	13. «О том, что ничего и никогда не проходит»

– Фанты! Фанты! – голосил народ возле костра, рискуя охрипнуть.

Чернышов запустил руку в знаменитую панаму Орлова, пожертвованную в этот вечер на общее дело, и вытащил за кожаный ремешок пижонские мужские часы «Полет».

– Этому фанту... – Романов помедлил, театрально растягивая паузу. – Пожалуй... да! Станцевать танец маленьких утят. При всех!

– Иди нахрен, Романыч. – совершенно неинтеллигентно огрызнулся Трубецкой, покраснев до ушей.

– Фи, ваше сиятельство! – поддел его Николя. – Что за плебейские выражения! А потом, ты сам виноват, нечего было от коллектива отрываться. 

– Давай, Трубецкой, чего ломаешься! – взвизгнул в предвкушении Чернышов. – А мы тебе подпоем!

– _На танцующих утят,_  
 _Быть похожими хотят не зря, не зря._  
 _Можно хвостик отряхнуть и пуститься в дальний путь_  
 _И пуститься в дальний путь, крича «кря–кря»,_ – дурашливо драли глотки у костра, подбадривая потенциального танцора.

Трубецкой, алый, как вареный рак, сложил длинные тонкие руки, как ощипанные крылья, сгорбился и сделал пару вялых движений. Чувствовал он при этом себя до охренения глупо и тупо – под прицелом трех десятков смеющихся глаз.

– Слабо, слабо, ваше сиятельство, – выкрикнул Романов. – Давай, ножками бодрее шевели. Мы тебе такой фант не засчитаем!

– Сережа, помогу. – Рылеев резво соскочил со своего места, и пошел, пошел «уточкой», выделывая ногами немыслимые коленца и активно махая воображаемыми крыльями. Трубецкого заразительный пример товарища не увлек, он сделал еще пару взмахов и замер, как телеграфный столб, верстой возвышаясь над танцующим Кондрашей. Затем, видимо совесть взяла верх, и Трубецкой, махнув рукой на насмешки, заходил вокруг Кондратия, напоминая скорее пьяного страуса, чем маленького утенка. К счастью, певцы забыли слова песенки, и после нескольких _«тра-та-та, ля-ля-ля»_ окончательно сдулись.

– Рылееву зачет! – резюмировал Романов, протягивая Кондратию часы Трубецкого, – а тебе, сиятельство, надо еще поработать над пластикой. Вдруг пригодится!

Народ зашелся хохотом, и под этот жизнерадостный смех, горе-танцоры вернулись на свое место, лелея в головах грандиозные планы мести Романову.

– Пять минут позора, и вы на месте! – поддел их Чернышов, но к счастью для Трубецкого и Рылеева новое обстоятельство отвлекло его внимание от дальнейших насмешек.

– Ой, ой, глядите-ка кто почтил нас своим присутствием! Явление Христа народу! Просто картинная галерея какая-то!

Этот вопль оторвал внимание Орлова от коленок Настеньки. Паша Пестель вышел к костру и теперь стоял, рассматривая веселые физиономии присутствующих так, словно видел их первый раз. На губах его лежала неподвижная, приклеенная улыбка, широкая и ложно радостная, но в своей недвижимости скорее похожая на оскал. Строевка оказалась сбита на одно плечо, футболка местами вылезла из–под ремня...

– Пестель, ты почему босиком? – спросил у него Орлов, но ответа не получил.

Пашка перевел взгляд на свои разутые ноги, словно силился понять, чего же хочет от него Орлов, а потом снова воззрился на него, улыбаясь присохшей идиотской улыбкой.

Первым неладное, естественно, заподозрил Волконский. Бросив Раевскую, он немедленно спикировал вниз, подскочил, схватил за плечи, с испугом вглядываясь в Пашины глаза, в которых – Орлов только сейчас заметил это – застыла зияющая, как пропасть, пустота, совершенно не вязавшаяся с глупой его улыбкой.

– Паша, пойдем, пойдем со мной.

– Я погреться хотел... – совершенно ровным голосом произнес Паша, не переставая улыбаться, чем напугал верного друга до чертиков.

– Пойдем, мы твои кеды поищем, а потом вернемся, погреешься, – не слишком уверенно произнес Серега, разворачивая Пашу подальше от народа и настойчиво увлекая за собой.

У костра уже начали переглядываться – во всяком случае, Серега заметил, как Рылеев бросил взгляд на Трубецкого, показывая на них глазами, – и надо было немедленно увести Пашку отсюда, пока не дошло до расспросов. Пашка, к удаче Волконского, не сопротивлялся, послушно развернулся и пошлепал за Серегой.

«Сделал, значит, бригадир, как обещал. Сдержал свое слово, – подумал Орлов, провожая Пестеля обеспокоенным взглядом. – Пацан-то, похоже, совсем не в себе. Ну ничего, ничего. Как говорится, утро вечера мудренее. Поспит до утра, а там, глядишь, и все пройдет».

Но он ошибся.

Потому что это не прошло.

...Волконский усадил Пашу на раскладушку, опустился перед ним на колени, так и не убрав с его плеч своих рук. Вглядывался в пустые, потухшие глаза. Пестель наконец-то перестал улыбаться – просто стер с лица улыбку, словно ее и не было.

– Паша... что случилось?

– Холодно, Сереж. Очень холодно. Я замерз. – Его уже бил нешуточный озноб, и Серега, сорвав со своей постели одеяло, накинул на него, поплотнее запахнул на груди.

– Еще бы не холодно! Кеды твои где? Куда дел? Где мне теперь обувку для тебя искать, дюймовочка ты моя?

– В рюкзаке посмотри.

Серега залез в Пашин рюкзак, с облегчением вздохнул, вытаскивая на свет божий старенькие, стертые полукеды и теплые носки. Обул его, старательно завязал шнурки, словно это могло чем–то помочь.

– Просто скажи мне, что случилось? Он тебя обидел? Что он с тобой сделал?

– Ни-че-го. – Пашин голос был на удивление спокойным, но это спокойствие напомнило Волконскому тощую фанерную дверь, держащуюся на честному слове, ржавых петлях и хлипком шпингалете на одном гвозде. Казалось, еще мгновение, еще один удар изнутри всего того, что скопилось в Пашиной душе, и она не выдержит, отлетит к чертовой матери. – Отослал меня в лагерь. Сказал, что мы больше не будем встречаться. Ни-ког-да.

– Почему? – потрясенный новостью, прошептал Волконский.

– Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, Сереж. И не понимаю. Я ничего уже не понимаю. – В Пашином голосе проскользнули истеричные нотки, но он каким-то чудом взял себя в руки, точно заколотил крест накрест доской ту самую воображаемую дверь. – Прости. Я полежу тут немного, а ты иди. Иди, тебя Маша ждет.

– Никуда я от тебя не уйду, – отмахнулся от предложения Серега. – А ты ложись, ложись и постарайся ни о чем не думать.

Он пересел на Пашину раскладушку, уложил его на свои колени, заботливо укутал в одеяло и сидел теперь, не шевелясь, только поглаживая успокаивающе черноволосую голову. Смотрел, как сомкнулись Пашины ресницы, слушал, как тяжело и горько он вздохнул и как навалился на него глубокий сон. В этот момент Серега не думал о Раевской, наивно посчитав, что Машка должна его понять, а испытывал непреодолимое желание пойти к Юшневскому и трясти его, как фокстерьер крысу, пока не выколотит удобоваримый ответ, как и главное, почему он посмел так Пашку обидеть, так бессовестно с ним поступить. Но уснувшее Пашино лицо отодвигало эти мысли на задний план, освобождая глупую надежду, что все в итоге образуется или, во всяком случае, отпустит и пройдет.

Он тоже отчаянно в это верил. И тоже ошибался...

...На следующий день Юшневский на работу не вышел. Молоденькая деревенская фельдшерица Соня прибежала утром к Орлову и передала на словах, что Алексею Петровичу нездоровится, он, конечно, извиняется, но в ближайшие дни к бригаде не придет. Орлов хмыкнул, но позволил ему эту слабость, переложив обязанности на себя. День прошел вполне сносно, без особых приключений, Волконский был сонным, как вареная курица, зато Пестель просто фонтанировал истеричным энтузиазмом, хватаясь за все дела подряд, словно поставил себе цель переделать все, до чего могли дотянуться руки и что позволили окружающие. Похоже, он изо всех сил старался занять себя, чтобы ни в коем случае не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, и в этом Орлов углядел хороший знак.

Вечером он решил навестить Юшневского, хотя и сам не мог ответить себе на вопрос, зачем ему это нужно. Но Настенька внезапно растерла ногу и вынуждена была отказаться от вечерней прогулки, отчего он почувствовал какую-то сосущую пустоту внутри и, чтобы развеяться, оставил вверенный ему отряд под ответственность Романова и спокойно отправился в деревню.

Юшневский встретил его во дворе – сидел на корточках перед крыльцом и гладил толстого рыжего котяру, вольготно развалившегося пузом кверху и довольно мурчащего, как маленький трактор. Больным Юшневский не казался, скорее, непривычно для себя запущенным – небритое лицо, всклоченные волосы и грязная футболка. А вот глаза, вдруг показавшиеся Орлову не привычно голубыми, а серыми, даже бесцветными, действительно выглядели больными и усталыми.

Несколько минут они молчали. Орлов протянул было руку к мягкому животу пушистого разбойника, но кот, моментально вскочив, взглянул на него с кошачьим презрением и, встряхивая лапами, словно испачкался в чем–то неприятном, отправился прочь и вскоре скрылся в густых зарослях лопухов.

– Как Паша? – вместо приветствия произнес Юшневский.

Орлов вздрогнул – этот вопрос, заданный хрипловатым голосом, лишенным привычной уже тягучей мягкости, прозвучал слишком неожиданно.

– Нормально, – брякнул Орлов первое, что пришло в голову. – Работал целый день как проклятый, а так ничего. Волконский за ним бдит, так что можешь не волноваться.

«Что за хуйню я несу? – удивился он сам себе. – Успокаиваю, что ли, мол, ничего с твоим Пашей не случится. Да и успокоение херовое какое-то выходит».

– Хорошо, – эхом отозвался Юшневский, не глядя на Орлова.

– Ты пил, что ли? Выглядишь херово...

Юшневский одарил его таким взглядом, что Орлов себя почувствовал полным идиотом.

– Нет, не пил. Хотя и хотел.

– Фельдшерица сказала, ты заболел.

– Нет, я вполне себе здоров.

– На работу тебе все равно придется ходить, – выдавил из себя Орлов, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал сурово и убедительно.

– Ты зачем пришел? – Впервые за два неполных месяца знакомства Орлов увидел на лице бригадира неприкрытую злость. – Неужели здоровьем моим интересоваться? Так я не поверю. Плевать тебе на мое здоровье и душевное состояние. Посмотреть, не полез ли в петлю? Нет, не полез, хотя, опять же, хотел. Тогда зачем? Хреново ли мне, узнать? Да, мне хреново! Так, что и передать нельзя, да ты не поймешь. А еще в тысячу раз херовей мне будет, если я его увижу. Но ведь тебя это мало заботит, так? Ты поставил мне ультиматум, я его выполнил. Что тебе еще от меня нужно?

«Действительно, что? Вопрос, блядь, не в бровь, а в глаз», – мелькнуло в голове Орлова.

Эта резкая, злая вспышка, казалось, полностью опустошила Юшневского. Но он выпрямился, так и не взглянув на бывшего приятеля, и тихо произнес:

– Уходи, а? Я никого не хочу видеть, и тебя в первую очередь.

И, больше ничего не говоря и не дожидаясь ответа, направился к двери, оставив Орлова на темном дворе, с тяжелым и неприятным грузом на душе.

«А чего ты ждал? – спрашивал себя Орлов, взбираясь обратно на косогор. – Что он тебе обрадуется? Ты влез в его жизнь, заставил бросить Пестеля – а ведь ты на самом деле даже понятия не имеешь, как это произошло и чего ему стоило, – а теперь приперся, как ни в чем не бывало, и что, надеялся на теплый прием? Да нет, конечно, – отвечал он сам себе. – Ничего я не ждал. А приперся зачем, да черт его знает! Может, потому, что в глубине души чувствую себя виноватым? Чувствую, чувствую, чего себе-то врать? И умом понимаю, что правильно сделал, и не в чем себя упрекать, а в душе скребет. И боюсь я теперь, на самом деле боюсь, как бы эти двое голубков чего с собой не учудили, в приступе расстройства, так сказать. Вот и пришел проверить. Что ж это, за жопу свою я, что ли, испугался? А получается, что так, и нечего кружева плести. А трусом себя чувствовать я не привык. И остается только надеяться, что все утрясется как-нибудь. А Юша-то мужик оказался. Как ни херово ему, а слово свое держит. Он-то мужик, а ты?..»

...Сереге Волконскому снилась Машка. По непонятной прихоти сознания была она в каких-то белых кружевах, с блестящими черными волосами, забранными в замысловатую прическу, как у барышни из девятнадцатого века. Сидела Машка на маленьком табурете перед чудным музыкальным инструментом, похожим на пианино, наигрывала что-то минорное и пела по-французски. Серега, чьи реальные познания во французском ограничивались фразами из кинофильмов, всеми этими «уи, месье», «шерше ля фам» и «пол клопа» в исполнении мушкетера Боярского, во сне точно знал, что это был именно французский, и даже сам бегло «шпрехал» на незнакомом наяву языке. Кроме того, все, кого видел он во сне, были в мундирах того же девятнадцатого века, будто только что вернулись с Бородино – и он сам, и Пашка, и почему–то Юшневский, внимательно слушавший Машкино пение с бокалом в руке. Вокруг горели свечи, Машка загадочно смотрела на Серегу из-за подставки с нотами, и свечной свет красиво отражался в ее черных глазах. Внезапно двери распахнулись так, что чуть было не погасли свечки, и внутрь ворвался Орлов, выглядевший очень странно даже для сна. Командир отряда, хоть и был в мундире, усыпанном какими–то неведомыми Сереге наградами, обладал двумя бросающимися в глаза отличиями от реального своего вида – огромными, лихо закрученными усищами и ветвистыми оленьими рогами. Несмотря на свой нелепый вид, настроен был Орлов очень решительно. Выхватил шашку, указал на Пашку и Юшневского и строго произнес «Вы арестованы, господа!», после чего в комнату полезла самая невероятная публика, одетая пестро и разномастно – и вполне современные милиционеры в фуражках с кокардами, и какие–то люди в серых, как показалось Волконскому, халатах и в касках с рожками, и жандармы, словно сошедшие с экранов кинохроники о Владимире Ильиче. А впереди всех почему-то выскочил Аркаша Майборода в старомодном сюртуке, из карманов которого бесконечно сыпались какие-то бумажки. Во сне Серега незамедлительно прописал бывшему другу в рыло и уже примеривался к усищам Орлова, но потом вдруг погас весь свет, погружая комнату в непроглядную темноту, Машин голос произнес: «Que s'est-il passé, messieurs?», – а затем запел «Марсельезу», и опять на французском. «Сережа, помоги!» – услышал он из окружающей черноты Пашкин голос и рванулся вперед, перепрыгивая через табуретку, на которой уже никто не сидел. Кто-то схватил его сзади за плечо, Волконский отмахнулся, но неизвестный противник оказался очень настойчив:

– Серега, Серега...

Сон разваливался на части, как пирог, от которого отламывают куски, и наконец выбросил Волконского в мир реальности, преобразовавшись в физиономию Каховского. Тот отчаянно тряс его за плечо. 

– Серега, вставай! Он не дышит! 

– Что? – не понял Волконский со сна, вдарил себе пару раз по щекам, чтобы привести в чувство, и окончательно проснулся.

– Паша, – почему-то шепотом произнес Кахович, и только тут Волконский заметил, что Петька был бледным, как сметана. – Дышать не может.

Серега мгновенно вскочил на ноги, бросился к Пашкиной раскладушке. Тот лежал на боку, свернувшись в комочек, поджав ноги и отчаянно притиснув руки к груди. Лицо было багровым, а рот беззвучно открывался, точно у пойманного карася, и было видно, что он отчаянно хочет протолкнуть в себя хотя бы глоток воздуха, но все безуспешно. Вместо вдоха из горла вылетали короткие, пугающие хрипы, видимо, и переполошившие соседей по палатке.

– Паша, Паша, да отойдите же! – вскрикнул Волконский, отталкивая Каховского и Оболенского, словно это их присутствие лишало Пашку необходимого воздуха. – Пташечка, солнце мое, что с тобой?

Подхватил его, подтащил к себе, стараясь развернуть из согнутого положения. Пашка смотрел на него жалобно, словно просил глазами о помощи. «Сережа, помоги!» – внезапно всплыло в голове. Может, не зря ему вся эта чушь приснилась?

– Я с тобой, с тобой, – шептал Серега, оттягивая, насколько возможно, вниз ворот Пашиной футболки. – Вздохнуть не можешь? Давай вместе попробуем. Давай, вдох, еще вдох... Я тебе помогу. Вдох...

Паша отчаянно потянулся за Серегой, словно ученик-первоклашка за учителем, делая отчаянные попытки ухватить хоть немного воздуха. Наконец ему это удалось – Паша сделал короткий слабый вдох, чрезвычайно Волконского обрадовавший.

– Вот так, умница. Дыши, хороший мой, дыши, – уговаривал его Серега, легонько поглаживая по груди. – Все хорошо, хорошо. Это тебе, наверное, сон плохой приснился.

– Да, так бывает, – брякнул Оболенский. – Вызывает кратковременный паралич дыхательных путей. Тебя б врачу показать. Вдруг еще раз повторится.

– Я могу за Соней сбегать. – Каховский уселся в ногах Пашиной раскладушки и уже приобрел нормальный цвет лица.

– Не надо пока, – отмахнулся от помощи Волконский. – Обошлось все, вроде бы. Пташка, ты как? Нормально?

Паша кивнул. Откинул голову на плечо Волконского и старательно дышал, теперь чуть глубже, чем раньше. Видно было, что он и сам испугался своего состояния, но теперь рядом с Серегой чувствовал себя успокоенным и защищенным. На всякий случай Волконский все-таки отправил Каховича к Соне – за какими-нибудь лекарствами и ценными указаниями.

– Его теперь только за смертью посылать, – пробурчал Оболенский. – Он к этой Соньке клинья подбивает, так что жди теперь часа через три. Уж лучше бы к Орлову сходили.

– Обойдемся без Орлова, – отрезал Серега, сам не понимая, почему так резко отверг помощь командира. – А на Петьку ты зря баллон катишь. Петька пацан правильный, он понимает.

Каховский действительно побил все рекорды скорости и через двадцать минут уже вернулся обратно, притащив с собой пузырек настойки пустырника и валерьянку, а также распоряжения фельдшерицы скормить все это добро Пестелю, уложить в постель, только не на спину, и ни в коем случае не волновать. Волконский в точности исполнил предписание: Паша хоть и отнекивался от горького пустырника, но справиться с Серегиной строгостью не сумел. А когда наконец засопел, Волконский отполз на свою постель, гадая, не ждет ли его еще один сюрреалистический сон.

Но на следующую ночь приступ повторился и продолжался дольше предыдущего: заставить Пашу дышать удалось с большим трудом. И только тогда, изрядно испугавшись, Серега согласился на предложение Женьки позвать-таки Орлова.

Утром Орлов вызвал машину и увез Пашку в Бийск.


	14. «О стрелах Амура и законе бумеранга»

Оболенский был и прав, и неправ, – то чувство, которое Петя Каховский испытывал к фельдшерице Соне Салтыковой, можно было бы весьма упрощенно называть термином «подбивать клинья». Соня была на три года Петьки старше, но из-за легкого ее нрава разница эта как бы и не ощущалась вовсе. Только в прошлом году она окончила медицинское училище и получила распределение в Ново-Алтынцево и пришлась по душе тамошним жителям за веселый, живой характер и глубокие познания не только в медицине, но и в ветеринарии, что в сельской местности было как нельзя кстати. И в отличие от Анастасии Романовны отнюдь не горела желанием «подцепить москвича», хотя перспективы замужества ее нет-нет, да и волновали. Петька же практически сразу пал жертвой залетного деревенского Амура, стоило ему только свести с Софьей знакомство. Казалось, что на Алтайских просторах, среди деревенских домов и бездны свежего воздуха, явилось его взгляду пленительное создание – с чуть вздернутым носиком, круглыми светлыми глазами, в ореоле мягких и пушистых темно-русых волос, в клетчатом платьице на кустодиевской фигуре, – любившее весь этот мир в целом и по отдельности. На общих увлечениях – стихах Пушкина и тяге к сладкому – они и сошлись.

Петька никогда не был удачлив в амурных делах. Мешала природная робость перед женским полом, железобетонная уверенность в собственной непривлекательности и некоторое косноязычие, щедро пересыпанное просторечиями и дворовым жаргоном. Но натуру он имел пылкую, романтичную и доверчивую, за что ему не раз перепадало, но положения исправить не могло. Он быстро прикипал к людям, которые были к нему добры, будь то Паша Пестель, отдавший ему целую жареную курицу, Волконский, резво откликнувшийся на нехватку магния в Петином организме, оба потом вдвоем тащившие его до лагеря, Федя, научивший приемам борьбы, или Сонечка, бросившая на сироту ласковый взгляд. Поэтому даже безобидные по сути своей намеки на ее непривлекательную округлость со стороны Оболенского, видимо, предпочитающего иные формы женских фигур, были встречены в такие штыки, что Рылеев и Трубецкой едва их разняли. В общем, в делах любви Петька оказался истинным Дон Кихотом, хоть и без Санчи и Росинанта, зато с обожаемой Дульсинеей, ради которой он был вполне себе готов на самые немыслимые подвиги.

После того как Пашку увезли в Бийск, Петр прискакал к даме сердца ближе к вечеру под предлогом вернуть не до конца использованную валерьянку, даже не предполагая, что она понадобится ему самому в самое ближайшее время. Сони дома не оказалось, а квартирная хозяйка, пожилая алтайка, относящаяся к Петькиным ухаживаниям весьма неблагосклонно (видимо, из опасения, что столичный студент сманит из села такого специалиста), заявила, что Сонька ушла по делам и вернется не скоро. Расстроенный Каховский мотался за забором, отгоняя букетом полевых цветов въедливых алтайских комаров, когда дама сердца выглянула из-за соседского забора и радостно замахала ему рукой:

– Петенька, как хорошо, что ты пришел! Мне очень-очень нужна твоя помощь!

Петька немедленно расправил плечи, демонстрируя полную свою готовность ко всему на свете, и устремился за Соней навстречу своим ветряным мельницам. Соня ухватила его за руку и теперь тащила за собой, благо, тащить оказалось недалеко. Войдя под свод сарая, Петька покраснел, сражаясь с невовремя возникшими нескромными мыслями (и действительно, какая помощь могла понадобиться Соне в сарае? Не дрова же рубить!). Он оказался лицом к лицу с проблемой, к которой оказался решительно не готов.

На соломенной подстилке за низкой перегородкой лежала коза. Круглая, как удав, проглотивший воздушный шар, и печальная, как человек, страдающий несварением желудка. И смотревшая на Соню и Каховского грустным взглядом нечеловеческих своих глаз.

– Ну ты чего стоишь, Петь? – не поняла его растерянности Соня. – Дуся рожает, ей помочь надо.

И пока будущий испытатель летательных аппаратов туго соображал, чем же он может помощь рожающей «Дусе», оказавшейся к тому же козой, Соня, безошибочно угадавшая истоки его ступора, взяла дело в свои руки. А именно: подтащила Каховского к козе, сунула в руки обвязанный вокруг козьей шеи ремешок и выдала ценные указания:

– Дуся любит, когда гладят по голове и за ушами. И ремешок держи, чтобы она меня не бодала. Давай, быстрее, а то сейчас начнется.

Петя осторожно опустился перед козой на корточки, сложив букет прямо у козьей физиономии, и несмело дотронулся до грубой шерсти за Дусиными ушами. Коза ласками не заинтересовалась, зато букет привлек ее внимание, и она потянула голову к злосчастным цветам.

– Не трожь! – строго сказал Дусе Каховский. – Не для тебя принес.

Дуся посмотрела на него так, что Каховский сразу понял, где она видала его запреты, и ухватила вытянутыми губами нежные лепестки.

– Ах ты ж сволочь рогатая, – пристыдил козу Петр, выхватывая букет из зоны досягаемости. – Говорят тебе – не трожь!

– Да оставь ты ей это сено! – воскликнула ничего не понявшая «Дульсинея». – Дусечка, девочка, все хорошо, не бойся, козочка, не бойся, девочка...

Коза мекнула, грозно и потусторонне, как павлин в сочинском дендрарии, однажды напугавший маленького Петю до чертиков. В шарообразном животе произошло какое–то движение, медленно продвигающееся к задранному куцему хвосту, отчего ассоциации с удавом только усилились. Каховский не сразу понял, кого же этот рогатый удав проглотил, пока из-под хвоста не показалась маленькая голова, вся в слизи и прочих нелицеприятных выделениях. Петька почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота, но вовремя сдержал позывы, потому что дама сердца напротив, встретила мелкого монстра жизнерадостным «Ух ты, моя прелесть!» и аккуратно потащила за тощие ножки.

– Кто это у нас? – ворковала Сонечка, мокрой тряпкой обтирая новорожденного. – Козлик! Какой красивый, шоколадный, весь в мамочку! А как мы его назовем? Петенькой.

Каховский уже приготовился отказаться от сомнительной чести быть увековеченным в облике козла, но Сонечка ухватилась рукой за склизкую пуповину, и желудок Дон Кихота не выдержал. Сблевав за перегородку, прямо на пеструю курицу, Петька наскоро отер рот и дал себе слово, что больше не притронется к шоколаду, пусть магний в его организме поднимет хоть пролетарскую революцию, ибо неприятных ассоциаций теперь не избежать.

Проклятая Дуся опять подала звуковой сигнал, и Каховский поспешил отвернуться.

– Ну, давай, давай, милая. – ласково приговаривала Соня, казалось вовсе забывшая про своего кавалера. – Давай нам козочку, красивую и молочную, как мама.

И Дуся дала. Петьке показалось, что Сонины руки целую вечность вытаскивали на свет божий искомую козочку. Тезка, взбрыкивая ножками-веточками, уже валялся на пеленке, и мать ласково его облизывала. Обмытый и обсыхающий тезка выглядел вполне ничего, так что Петька передумал возмущаться и теперь даже с некоторым интересом наблюдал за крестником.

– Петь, посмотри, какая прелестная козочка, – восхищалась тем временем Соня, протягивая Каховскому мелкое создание, белое с рыжими пятнами, по счастью уже обмытое, хотя и мокрое. – Подержи ее, не бойся!

Отступать было некуда. Каховский, изо всех сил стараясь не зажмуриться, протянул руки и взял новорожденную козу, весом, наверное, килограммов пять. Умиленная этим зрелищем, Соня всплеснула пухлыми ручками и произнесла:

– Петенька, ты такой милый!

Каховский почувствовал непреодолимое желание бросить козу и заключить Сонечку в объятия, но швыряние новорожденных плохо сочеталось с определением «милый», поэтому он сдержался. Наконец он был избавлен от козы, Соня опять взяла его за руку и потащила к выходу.

– Пойдем, хозяйку позовем. Надо ей сказать, чтоб Дусе пойло приготовила.

– Погоди, Сонь.

Каховский остановился, хотя и не знал до конца, что собирается предпринимать дальше. Соня же оказалась более сообразительной – положила ручки ему на плечи, чуть приподнялась на носочки и пламенно поцеловала в губы. Была она податливой и теплой и пахла сеном и молоком. Дон Кихот стиснул свою Дульсинею в объятиях и был абсолютно счастлив. А над сараем с целующейся парой и молодой матерью Дусей победно реял исполнивший свое предназначение сельский Амур.

...Орлов дремал на клеенчатом диванчике в коридоре Бийской городской больницы, кое-как уместившись на узком пространстве и поджав под себя ноги. Машина должна была приехать за ним к девяти утра, но что-то там не срослось – водила позвонил в приемный покой предупредить Орлова, что прибудет только после обеда – и Орлов решил потратить время на сон, тем паче, что ночь прошла нервно и без сна. В выкрашенной желтой краской палате, в среди белых халатов врачей, на белой простыне постели, Пестель выглядел жалко и потерянно, как брошенный ребенок. Его накачали успокоительным и наказали Орлову заступить на ночное дежурство – следить, не повторится ли приступ, а в случае надобности немедля звать медперсонал. К тому же ему пришлось выдержать не особо приятный разговор с пожилым усатым доктором. Эскулап безапелляционно заявил, что всему виной сильный стресс, задавленный по неопытности вглубь сознания, и устроил Орлову настоящий допрос с пристрастием – были ли враги, не бросала ли девушка, не умер ли кто из близких, не имела ли место травля в коллективе и как вообще складывались отношения с окружающими. Поскольку поведать правду Орлов не мог – видали б вы эту «девушку», доктор – ему пришлось крутиться, уверяя эскулапа, что никто Пестеля не травил, потому как он вообще пацан позитивный и душа компании, да и врагов у него никаких не было, а напротив, имелась куча преданных друзей, никаких печальных известий про родню он тоже не получал, а про личную жизнь Орлов ничего не знает. Неизвестно, поверил ли ему доктор, но с расспросами отстал и заявил, что вынужден оставить Пестеля на десять дней в больнице под наблюдением. Вымотанный допросом командир сводного студенческого строительного отряда, освобожденный доктором от бдения, тут же отполз в коридор, выбрал местом дислокации клеенчатый диван и провалился беспокойный сон.

Машина пожаловала только часам к пяти вечера, и голодный, выпотрошенный морально Орлов, злобно поглядывая на водителя, влез в кабину и отправился восвояси. На середине дороги их застал сильнейший ливень. Небесные хляби разверзлись с поистине библейским размахом, в одно мгновение размыв дорогу и существенно замедлив продвижение, а затем сделав его вообще невозможным. Водила высадил Орлова на краю Ново-Алтынцево, виновато объяснив, что машина дальше не проедет, и четко обозначив перспективы для Орлова пешком добираться до лагеря. Командир водилу обматерил, но из кабины все-таки вылез, и, накинув на голову куртку, резво поскакал восвояси. Штурмуя косогор, он несколько раз упал, скользя по глине, приобретшей гладкость хорошего, зимнего катка, изгваздал штаны, руки и все, что только можно, естественно, не прибавив себе хорошего настроения. Появилась даже крамольная мысль спуститься нахрен и переждать ненастье в доме Юшневского, но подобное малодушие он решительно отверг. Похоже, у Юши на него и так уже была изжога, к тому же Орлов не был готов отвечать на обвинения, почему и по какой причине «Паша» оказался в больнице. Поэтому Орлов продолжил движение «вперед, только вперед», взгромоздился наконец на косогор и резвыми перебежками устремился к лагерю. Вылезая из-под деревьев у самодельной бани, он неосторожно задел низкие ветки, в результате чего получил тонну скопившейся воды за шиворот, и, шипя и отряхиваясь, как кот, устремился к двери, дабы привести себя в относительный порядок и отжать насквозь промокшие вещи.

Сладострастные охи и вздохи, доносящиеся из–за двери многострадальной бани, заставили командира отказаться от идеи распахнуть дверь на всю ширину и ввалиться под крышу. Он вдруг снова почувствовал себя любопытствующим под окнами Юшневского, но сейчас, к счастью, один из голосов был, безо всякого сомнения, женским, даже показавшимся Орлову очень знакомым. Подстрекаемый любопытством – в конце концов, знать все была его первейшая обязанность, с Пестелем, вон, упустил инициативу, и вот оно во что вылилось – Орлов придержал дверь, чтобы не скрипела, и немного приоткрыл.

Его глазам предстала кое-как сколоченная лавка, на которой обычно стояли ведра и тазики с мочалками, но теперь порядок был нарушен, и на лавке развалилась чья-то долговязая фигура со спущенными почти до колен спортивными штанами. А на голой спине лежали светлокожие ножки в очень приметных и до боли знакомых командиру розовых босоножках. Орлов отпрянул назад, и даже заморгал глазами, в надежде прогнать морок, но Настенькин голос, который ни с каким другим Орлов перепутать не мог, томно произнес:

– Коленька, ах, дай хоть вздохнуть!

– Повернись! – повелительно и чуть хрипловато, ответил ей мужской голос, в котором Орлов безошибочно узнал своего комиссара, Николая Романова.

– Сейчас, – с готовностью ответила ему Настенька. Лавка заскрипела, пока пара меняла диспозицию. – Давай, ну давай же! Войди в меня, я вся уже горю!

Послышался энергичный хлопок по голому телу, сладострастный вскрик Настеньки и насмешливый голос Романова:

– Нравится?

– Ох, Коленька, нравится. Хлопни меня еще.

– Всегда пожалуйста. – Орлов услышал новый хлопок. – Что, Орлов тебя по жопе не хлопает?

– Ой, да что Орлов! Обслюнявит только, вот и вся любовь! Я ему, между прочим, ничего такого и не позволяла!

– Так это я один тебя трахаю?

– Один, Коленька, один, – поспешила заверить его Настенька, – только тебе одному даю.

– Ты еще скажи, что девочкой была, – хмыкнул Романов, приступая к прерванному процессу. – Вздохнула? А теперь замолчи, а то меня твоя трескотня с толку сбивает.

Настенька заткнулась, только исправно охала и стонала, пока Романов, судя по звукам, энергично ее обрабатывал.

Никогда за все тридцать пять лет своей жизни Орлов не был в более идиотском положении. Нет, ему приходилось сталкиваться с женской неверностью, хоть и не на личном опыте, да и историй о рогоносцах он наслушался немерено, но побывать в их шкуре самому еще не доводилось. Во-первых, это оказалось чертовски обидно. И вовсе не потому, что его обскакал студент Романов – Орлов понимал, что уж если на кого и запасть девке, так это на высокого волоокого красавца, студента престижнейшего столичного вуза. Обидно было, что ему больше месяца вешали на уши развесистую лапшу, притворяясь чистой и непорочной недотрогою, а на самом деле оказались прожженной стервой, жадной до плотских удовольствий. А он, как последний дурак, верил ей. А во-вторых, это оказалось очень больно. Будто кто-то ударил его со всей дури в грудину, и теперь от этого удара все ныло и болело. И остро захотелось избавиться от этой боли, и Орлов не нашел другого выхода, кроме как распахнуть дверь во всю ширину и ввалиться в это импровизированное любовное гнездышко.

Настенька стояла теперь на коленях все на той же лавке, и Романов с энтузиазмом драл ее, придерживая за кудрявые рыжие волосы одной рукой, а другой облапив тугую грудь. Оба были слишком увлечены процессом и не сразу заметили, что под сводами бани прибавилось действующих лиц.

– Ну что, ебемся? – не выдержал наконец роли стороннего наблюдателя Орлов.

Увидав обманутого кавалера, Настенька взвизгнула, стряхивая со своего реверса Романова, и, спешно схватив сарафан, прикрыла разгоряченные телеса. Романов же густо покраснел, с похвальной скоростью натянул штаны и замер, пытаясь предположить, чем ему грозит не вовремя раскрытый адюльтер.

– Да ты не переживай, Николя, ничего тебе не будет, – словно прочел его мысли Орлов. – Напротив, я тебе даже благодарность выпишу. За бдительность и неоценимую помощь в раскрытии, так сказать, истинного лица. А то бы еще в ЗАГС паскуду такую поволок.

Романов еле слышно облегченно выдохнул и уже спокойно принялся одеваться.

– Алеша, я не виновата! – На физиономии Настеньки появилось то умилительное некогда выражение, которое лишало Орлова в иные моменты всякой силы воли, но в этот раз широко распахнутые невинные глаза и надутые губки не вызвали в его душе ничего, кроме отвращения. – Это он меня соблазнил!

– Чего? – едва не задохнулся от возмущения Николя. – А может, это ты передо мной жопой вертела?

– Все, все, – осадил обоих Орлов. – Не виноватая я, он сам пришел! Классика жанра. Уж прости, Романов, что прервал, но иди-ка ты, мил друг, в лагерь, вон и дождь, кажется, потише стал – добежишь. А ты, милая моя, собирай вещички, и чтоб духу твоего в отряде больше не было. Завтра сдашь все дела Бельской и отчалишь белым лебедем. Бумагу я тебе, так и быть напишу.

– Права не имеешь, – тут же окрысилась Настенька, напяливая на себя сарафан.

– А вот о правах пусть с тобой начальство разговаривает, когда я им напишу, что выгнал тебя за моральное разложение московских студентов, а попросту говоря, блядство, – заскрипел зубами Орлов, испытывая огромное желание прописать бывшей возлюбленной хорошего леща. – Тебе предлагают смыться по-тихому, но если ты упорствуешь...

Настенька долго не размышляла. В конце концов, Орлов был прав, а она достаточно практична, чтобы не усугублять свое положение, раз уж попалась на горячем. Так что через пять минут в бане никого не осталось, кроме самого Орлова.

Он сел на опустевшую лавку, стиснув ладонями голову и бессмысленно смотря в одну точку. Конечно, он разобрался по справедливости, и винить себя было не в чем, но это не избавило от противного чувства разрушенных надежд и смачного плевка в душу, коим гнида Настенька его наградила. На душе было погано, точно кошки устроили там общественный сортир, и с этим не могло помочь ни изгнание Настеньки, ни ушедший с поджатым хвостом Романов. Орлову было гадко и противно, и до тошноты больно, что уж там говорить. Повелся, как последний дурак, как малолетка в период жесткого пубертата, хоть и война за спиной, и седые волосы в наличии.

Внезапно – и он сам себе удивился – ему вспомнился Паша Пестель, лежащий сейчас в больничной палате, и он вдруг ясно осознал, какую боль испытывал этот пацан, хотя и не заставал Юшу с другим, а был просто выбит им из своей жизни. И он тоже наверняка чувствовал себя преданным и брошенным, хотя и не подозревал, что Юшневскому пришлось так поступить. «Он мне верит. А ты хочешь, чтоб я его бросил?» – всплыло в голове Орлова. Потому что это на самом деле невыносимо больно – преданное доверие человека, которому ты безоговорочно доверял. И чувство вины остро захлестнуло Орлова, растворив в себе даже собственную боль от предательства. И еще сильнее болело оттого, что он ничего, ну совсем ничего уже не мог исправить.


	15. «О поздних сожалениях и прощальном костре»

**_Дневник студента 2 курса Московского литературного института им. М. Горького К.Ф. Рылеева_ **

_ «20.08.1986 г. Последние две недели у нас творилось столько странностей, что я не успевал записывать, так что теперь придется подводить, так сказать, итоги, задним числом. В первую очередь, к огромной радости Бельской, нас скоропостижно покинула Лиса. Собрала свои шмотки, махнула рыжим хвостом и отчалила, только ее и видели. Причем за три недели до окончания смены! И Орлов, как ни странно, отреагировал на это вполне себе спокойно, я бы даже сказал, с энтузиазмом, которого лично я от него не ожидал. Наблюдательный Серега тут же сделал предположение, что это вообще была его инициатива, и что-то ему подсказывало, что не последнюю роль в этом сыграли подкаты Лисы к Романову. Зрело поразмыслив, я вынужден был с ним согласиться – небось застукал Орлов свою пассию в объятиях комиссара и командирским произволом выдал Лисе пинка. На Орлова вполне похоже – дела у него делаются быстро, импульсивно и без лишних размышлений. Как бы то ни было, все мы дружно перекрестились и теперь уплетаем Анькину стряпню с утроенной энергией, даже если это подгорелая каша, выданная в первый день Анькиного возвращения на пост (надо полагать, от перерыва в практике). _

_ Во вторую, к нам вернулся Юша. И я его, честно говоря, вообще узнал с трудом. Нет, с виду, конечно же, ничего не изменилось – на брюках стрелочки, рубашка выглажена, физиономия гладко выбрита, волосы причесаны. Вот только что-то пропало в нем, исчезло, замерзло, будто не Юша это, а двойник, вялый и ко всему равнодушный. Будто все, что он делал, шло скорее по какой-то заложенной в него программе, без участия эмоций и чувств. Пришел, вежливо поздоровался, на мой вопрос, где он был, так же вежливо ответил, что простыл, сновал по стройплощадке, что-то говорил, чем-то распоряжался. Но если раньше Юша распространял вокруг себя некое мягкое тепло, и хотелось вовлечь его в разговор, интересоваться его мнением, слушать его рассказы, то теперь этих ощущений и желаний не было и в помине. Но, видимо, не у всех. Я сам видел, как в обеденный перерыв к нему подошел Волконский, и они о чем–то разговаривали, а у меня сложилось впечатление, что Серега изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не начать трясти Юшу как грушу, и только количество народа вокруг ему мешает. Юша же явный наезд Волконского воспринимал спокойно и что-то даже ему говорил, но, видимо, какую-то дичь, потому что Серега махнул на него рукой и отправился восвояси. Какое у Сереги могло быть дело к бригадиру и, судя по всему, очень эмоциональное, я так и не понял. Может, из-за Пестеля? Но Пестель-то тут причем? _

_ Кстати, о Пестеле... Эта его внезапная болезнь тоже вызывает большие вопросы. Женька рассказывал что-то про паралич дыхательных путей, но с какого перепугу, хотелось бы мне узнать? Добавил только Орлову проблем, да на десять дней исчез из нашего рабочего коллектива. В общем, вокруг творится что-то странное, но что, понять не представляется возможным. Но надеюсь, рано или поздно все выяснится. Да, кстати, завтра Орлов должен привезти его обратно. _

_ А в остальном же все по-старому. Апостол встречается с Бельской, а покинутый Мишаня завел дружбу с Вадковским. Теперь они чудят на потеху коллективу на пару, неизменно зажигая у вечернего костра. Волконский, в отсутствие Пестеля, водит Машку по окрестностям, и это к лучшему, потому что ее соловьиное пение у меня уже в печенках сидит. Машке давно пора разнообразить репертуар, а то от ее «гитары желтой» скоро у всех будет несварение. Каховича мы тоже потеряли – у него страстный роман с фельдшерицей, и вот уж такие пары точно создаются на небесах по совокупному объему нелепости на один квадратный метр. Короче, все подружки по парам разбрелись по амбарам, как учит нас народный фольклор, и только мне достался Трубецкой и бетономешалка». _

– ...Алексей Федорович, вы в город?

Майборода, с которым Орлов за всю смену и пары слов не произнес, источал вокруг себя такой энтузиазм, что командир заподозрил неладное. Уж очень честными были рыжие Аркашины глазенки, чтобы ничего не подозревать.

– В город. А тебе чего, нужно что ли что–то?

– Да нет, просто хотел узнать, когда Пашка вернется.

– Когда привезем, тогда и вернется, – ответил Орлов и тут же забыл об этом разговоре.

Он шустро запрыгнул в машину, обдав мрачным взглядом знакомого водителя, десять дней назад высадившего его под проливным дождем. Водитель чуял за собой косяк, в разговоры не вступал, а наскоро завел машину и погнал в сторону Бийска. Всю дорогу они молчали, слушая радио «Маяк», водила сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, а Орлов думал о том, как же быстро пролетели эти три месяца. И если бы не история с Юшей и Пестелем, оставившая на душе неизгладимый тяжелый отпечаток, наверное, был бы повод для безоблачного настроения. Странно, он даже о собственном фиаско с Настенькой не думал столько, сколько о бригадире. Наверное, пора было выкинуть всю эту дичь из головы.

_ –  _ Жди около больницы, – тоном, не допускающим возражений, приказал он водителю. – Заберем пацана и поедем обратно.

– Мож я пока смотаюсь до центра, тут недалеко.

– Я те смотаюсь! – не выдержал Орлов. – Я те так смотаюсь, мало не покажется. Личные дела после работы будешь решать, понял?

Водила пробурчал под нос что-то совсем нелицеприятное и полез в карман спецовки.

– Ну тогда на, сам кинешь.

Водила вытащил на свет божий тощий конверт и сунул его в руки Орлова.

– Пацан твой, белобрысый такой, просил меня в почтовый ящик в городе кинуть. Ну а раз ты меня не отпускаешь...

– Не отпускаю, – отрезал Орлов, забирая письмо. – А что за пацан-то?

– А я знаю? Который к тебе около машины подходил.

Орлов развернул конверт. Глянул на адрес, написанный аккуратным Аркашиным почерком. Москва, 2–ая Бауманская улица, д. 5, Московское высшее техническое училище им. Н. Э. Баумана, ректору Елисееву, А.С. Внутри немедленно зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие. Поэтому, войдя в больницу, Орлов не поспешил забирать Пестеля, а сел на диванчик у регистратуры и самым наглым образом вскрыл письмо. Ему потребовалось прочесть его два раза, прежде чем смысл слов дошел до мозга. Аркаша Майборода самым бессовестным образом сдавал своего «друга», информируя начальство, что «студент 2 курса, группы такой-то, факультета специального машиностроения, Пестель П.И., находясь в составе сводного студенческого строительного отряда в окрестностях города Бийск, вступил в интимную связь с бригадиром Юшневским А.П., чем опозорил звание комсомольца и честь нашего учебного заведения...» и прочее, и прочее. Письмо горело в руках Орлова, а внутри росла и ширилась буря негодования. Вот глядишь ты, сука какая! Вломил приятеля по полной программе! Подвел, что называется, под монастырь, ясно ж, что после такого сигнала только одна дорога – на вылет, да еще с такой характеристикой, что мама не горюй! А Пестель с Волконским другом его считали! Вот уж точно гнида так гнида. А с виду тихий такой, бесконфликтный, слова худого про него не скажешь! В тихом омуте черти водятся! Да какие черти!

Орлов выбросил конверт в мусорное ведро, а письмо аккуратно сложил в карман. Ну ничего, приедем – я с тобой поговорю по душам! Мало не покажется! «Так ты ж сам, вроде как, собирался ректору писать, да и Юшиному начальству в придачу, – остудил свой праведный гнев Орлов и сам же себе ответил: – Сие еще неизвестно, написал бы или нет. Пацан-то мало в чем виноват, может, и пожалел бы блестящее будущее ему портить. Да и потом, я ему не друг. А от этой паскуды белобрысой он подлости такой не ждет. В общем, хорош с него потрясений».

Паша ждал его в палате. Сидел, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный пионер, и смотрел куда-то в недоступные обычному взгляду сферы. Уже знакомый Орлову усатый доктор сунул ему в руки какие-то бумаги, блистер с мелкими белыми таблетками и дал ценные указания ни в коем случае не подвергать Пестеля стрессу. Слушая доктора, Орлов понадеялся, что у Юшневского хватит ума не светиться в лагере, во всяком случае первые пару дней, а там, глядишь, и смена кончится.

«Домой» вернулись без проблем. Паша послушно сидел между Орловым и водилой и всю дорогу внимательно слушал передачу «Сельский час», повествующую о небывалом урожае картофеля в Тамбовской области. Только когда на горизонте замаячило Ново-Алтынцево, изо всех сил зажмурил глаза и не открывал их до самого лагеря. В лагере народ только что приполз после смены, так что Пашке досталось повышенное внимание общественности. Его тормошили, забрасывали новостями, Бельская нашла, что Паша сильно похудел, и пообещала на ужин двойную порцию.

– Где моя Пташечка? – возглас Волконского перекрыл гул голосов, и он ворвался в первый ряд, стиснув Пестеля в жарких объятиях. – Ну что, выписали? Совсем-совсем? Пойдем, солнце мое, переодеваться – от тебя жутко пахнет санчастью!

Орлов с минуту постоял у своей палатки, наблюдая эту практически идиллию, а потом окликнул Романова.

– Майбороду ко мне в палатку! Шевелись, Николя, одна нога здесь, другая там!

Аркашу доставили довольно быстро, и теперь он мялся с ноги на ногу у порога, гадая, зачем его вызвал командир. Орлов не стал затягивать драматическую паузу.

– Знаешь, Аркаша, как в армии поступают со стукачом? Его бьют – долго и со вкусом. И даже если удалось перевестись в другую часть, пускают «маляву», как на зоне, что товарищ сей замазанный, а значит, будут бить его и там.

– Вы о чем, Алексей Федорович? – не сразу сообразил Майборода.

– А вот об этом. – ответил Орлов и вытащил на свет божий Аркашин донос. – Ты что, думал, я ничего не узнаю?

Аркаша насупился – побагровел, светлые брови поползли к переносице, а в бледно-голубых глазах Орлов увидел столько ненависти, сколько не доводилось видеть даже у заклятых врагов.

– Я все равно напишу, – упрямо произнес Аркаша сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Не напишешь, – с трудом сдержал себя Орлов. – Потому что это письмо я сейчас отдам Волконскому, и мне даже представить сложно, что он с тобой сделает.

– Да отдавайте, – выпятил грудь Аркаша. – Тогда весь отряд про Пашку и Юшу узнает, не сомневайтесь. Посмотрим еще, кому хуже придется.

– За что ж ты его так ненавидишь? – сменил тактику Орлов. – Завидуешь что ли? О, понял! Ты, небось, сам мечтал Пестеля в душистые травы заваливать? А тут бригадир тебя опередил, вот и ревнуешь теперь.

Аркаша дернулся, рыжие его глазки забегали, и Орлов понял, что попал в точку. И даже усмехнулся презрительно, как же быстро ему удалось Майбороду расколоть. А то ишь, борец за справедливость, мать его. Типа не боится ничего. Ан нет, врешь ты, господин хороший! Сам-то ты в эту шкуру ох как залезть боишься!

– Я и на вас напишу, – сдавленным голосом вывалил последний аргумент Аркаша. – Что знали, а ничего не сделали!

– Пиши-пиши, бумага все стерпит. Писатель, бля! Только чем доказывать будешь? Я ведь тоже грамоте обучен, вот и поведаю общественности, что ты пассивный пидорас в нездоровых своих влечениях на товарищей напраслину возводишь. Отмываться заколебешься.

Аркаша, набычившись, стоял напротив Орлова и тяжело пыхтел. Орлов так и не понял, дошли ли до Майбороды нарисованные им неутешительные перспективы, но надеялся, что дошли.

– Короче, я тебе все сказал. А дальше думай сам.

– Я подумаю, – прошипел Аркаша с ненавистью глядя на Орлова. У самого выхода развернулся и тихо спросил:

– Так вы не расскажете Волконскому? Не отдадите мое письмо?

– Пока нет, – сурово произнес Орлов. – Но оставлю у себя. 

Аркаша еще хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Кивнул белобрысой головой и спешно покинул командирскую палатку.

...Орлов совершенно зря опасался, что застанет Юшневского в лагере, и что присутствие бригадира вызовет у Пашки новый приступ. Узнав, куда и зачем отправился Орлов, он немедленно подался восвояси и до позднего вечера просидел в доме, пытаясь занять себя то книгой, но, прочитав два раза одну и ту же страницу, забросил это занятие, то мелким ремонтом, но дело тоже не задалось. Наконец, скоротав два часа в обществе кота, своего единственного друга и утешения последних недель, он вышел за околицу и побрел по полю, путаясь ногами в августовском разнотравии. Дойдя до сарая, он долго не решался войти – простоял в задумчивости, бесцельно поглаживая пальцами нагретое дневным солнцем дерево, словно старался проникнуть внутрь, развести жесткие волокна. А потом, не давая себе задуматься, перешагнул через порог и замер в плену нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Смуглое тело на покрывале сухой травы, широко раскинутые руки, и тягучее, на одном выдохе «Леша»... Приоткрытые губы, стыдливый румянец и длинные ресницы, прячущие чудесные его глаза... И сухая трава, казалось, еще хранила очертания его тела, поникла покорно, примятая строевкой, которую он бросал на нее. Юшневский прикрыл глаза, возвращая себе память о сладкой Пашиной тяжести в его руках, о теплой коже и ласковых прикосновениях его маленьких рук, и ноздри, кажется, еще могли уловить его запах – свежего пота, нагретой одежды и почему-то прозрачных мятных карамелек. И от этих видений не хотелось уходить, а напротив – остаться здесь, лечь на эту траву, замереть, и больше никогда не подняться. Внезапно в его голову скользнула мысль, что Паше очень бы пошел венок из полевых цветов на черноволосой голове. Мысль была такой притягательной и ясной, что не отдавая себе отчета, что и зачем он делает, Юшневский поднялся на ноги и вышел из сарая на залитый лунным светом луг. Брел в каком–то неведомом трансе по лунной траве, собирая тонкими пальцами нежно-лимонные лютики, голубые васильки, белую и малиновую кашку, пока не набрал целую охапку. Вернулся с ней под своды сарая, сел, неумело плел между собой собранные цветы, рассыпающиеся под неловкими пальцами, расплетал неудавшиеся участки, плел снова, старательно и плотно прижимая цветы друг к другу.

Он старался ни о чем не думать. Ни о том, что собственными руками угробил свое счастье, ни о том, что завтра все кончится. «Закончилось все так, как началось. И на губах осталась только малость... Сады легко лишаются листвы, но легче сад лишается любимых..» – шептал он сам себе некогда любимые стихи, забывал, вспоминал, снова забывал строчки, которые, казалось, так хорошо помнил. А потом замер, прижимая к себе недоплетеный венок.

«Прости. Мне придется завтра прийти к отряду, хоть я и знаю, какую боль причиняю тебе одним своим видом. Но я должен, как и ты должен спокойно смотреть на меня, даже если внутри все рвется на части. И пусть я был твоим первым, совсем не так я хотел остаться в твоей памяти. Ты же будешь жить в ней вечно, как самое светлое, самое любимое и самое лучшее, что преподнесла мне бессмысленная и глупая моя жизнь. И еще я слишком хочу увидеть тебя, взглянуть на тебя в последний раз... Не лишай меня этой возможности, даже если я тебя не стою. Даже если ты меня не простил и не простишь. Один взгляд. Я больше ничего не прошу».

...На торжественное закрытие смены приехало краевое начальство показывая, как высоко оно ценило вклад московских студентов в развитие льноперерабатывающей отрасли и экономику Алтайского края. Отряд построили напротив незаконченного объекта, завершением которого должны будут заниматься местные строители, и с импровизированной трибуны начальство толкало зажигательные спичи. Орлов за примерное командование получил латунный приз в форме мастерка, воткнутого в кирпич, и памятный вымпел, грамотами отметили лучших работников, в число которых, несмотря на десятидневный пропуск, был зачислен и Пашка. Вместе со «своими» его награждению рукоплескал и Иваныч, прикипевший к Пашке душой за время совместной работы. Наконец все стройотрядовцы обзавелись памятными значками, гордо и задорно прикалывая их на строевки. Юшневскому не удалось избежать торжественной части и тоже пришлось сказать пару слов, встреченных бурными аплодисментами, хотя вид у него был таким, словно его выпустили после операции, так и не наложив последние швы.

– Знаешь, Серёнь, мне даже как–то стыдно перед работягами, – делился своими впечатлениями Кондраша, когда с официальной частью было покончено, и ССО повалил в свой лагерь, предчувствуя неформальную веселуху у прощального костра. – Работали то по сути дела они, а начальство хвалило в основном нас.

– Не гоняй, – отмахнулся от его мук совести Трубецкой. – Наши заслуги неоспоримы и неоценимы. Мы же три месяца качественно снабжали их бетоном. А некоторые еще и дорогу строили.

– Кстати, о бетоне! – вдруг вспомнил Кондраша, устремившись к одиноко стоящей бетономешалке. Подбежал, под хохот общественности упал на колени и сжал железные бока в нежных объятиях.

– Прощай, любимая! Разлука с тобой невыносима моему сердцу, но я справлюсь! Ты будешь приходить ко мне во снах, твои стальные бедра и нежное жужжание останутся со мной навсегда!

– Рылеев, кончай балаган! – прикрикнул на него Орлов.

– Железная воля командира разлучает нас с тобой, – голос Кондраши вздрогнул, словно он намеревался пустить слезу. – Я никогда тебя не забуду.

Неизвестно, почему, именно в этот момент Юшневский оглянулся и впервые за этот день сумел поймать Пашин взгляд. Пашка хотел отвести глаза, но потом передумал и посмотрел на бригадира в упор.

«Почему? Хоть сейчас ты можешь ответить на этот вопрос?» – кричали серо-зеленые глаза, настойчиво ища ответ у голубых глаз.

«Прости! Прости! Прости меня!» – мысленно шептал ему Юшневский, не в состоянии отвести пристыженный взгляд.

Пашка не выдержал первым – отвел взгляд и прибавил шагу, обойдя Юшневского по широкой дуге и почти бегом устремляясь к лагерю. «Не оглянусь, ни за что не оглянусь, – кричал он сам себе, до боли стискивая кулаки. – Хватит! Идиотом себя выставил, и довольно! Не позволю больше дурака из себя делать! Бросил, ну и хрен с тобой! Переживу!» И на какой–то краткий миг он действительно в это поверил.

В лагере их уже ждали – Апостол, водрузив на голову «поварской колпак», наскоро слепленный из бумаги, отчего больше напоминал Пизанскую башню, помогал Аньке с приготовлениями к последнему ужину. Анька скорее по привычке покрикивала на него, но без особого энтузиазма.

– Ну, так нечестно! – вытянул губы трубочкой Романов. – Я уж думал, ты, Анюта нам действительно парадный ужин приготовишь! С шампанским и бифштексом с кровью!

– Прости, Романыч, – ответил ему Апостол. – Но с кровью сегодня только макароны. Но тебе, так и быть, двойная порция!

И вывалил на тарелку Романова полный половник томатной пасты.

– Гад ты, Апостол, – Николя брезгливо отодвинул в сторону залитые макароны. – Знаешь же, что я томатную пасту на дух не переношу!

– Ну, извиняй, сам напросился, – рассмеялся Апостол, поправив Пизанскую башню.

Желающих повторить претензию Романова больше не нашлось, отчего ужин прошел задорно и весело, а затем народ разбрелся по палаткам, чтобы привести себя в порядок и направиться на самое главное мероприятие – прощальный костер и обещанные Никитой Муравьевым танцы.

– Пташка, пойдешь? – осторожно поинтересовался Волконский, приглаживая свои вихры редкозубой пластмассовой расческой.

– Пойду. – Пашка сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся Сереге. – Прощальный костер все–таки.

Он действительно собирался пойти, решив именно таким образом поставить финальную точку на всех своих переживаниях. Паша Пестель не привык быть слабым и разбитым, и никакой Алексей Петрович, черт побери, не заставит его расползтись как кисель по окрестностям. Поэтому он собрал себя в кучу, помог Каховичу привести себя в цивильный вид, не стал портить настроение Сереге и бодро выбрался из палатки. У костра была расчищена площадка, неизвестно из каких закромов добыта колонка размером с чемодан, а музыкально образованный Рылеев перематывал с помощью карандаша запутавшиеся пленки для кассетного магнитофона. И даже когда Юшневский в обществе Орлова выбрался из командирской палатки к костру, Паша сумел не обратить на него внимания.

И все-таки это было здорово – смотреть на улетающие в небо искры, слушать летопись смены в исполнении Рылеева, смеяться над шутками, вспоминать забавные ситуации, глядеть на танцующих Серегу и Машку, повисшую у него на шее, аплодировать зажигательному танго в исполнении Аньки и Апостола. Серега, зажав в зубах полевые ромашки, с невозмутимым выражением лица крутил Аньку в безумных поворотах, и даже когда Мишаня с Вадковским решили составить им конкуренцию, не изменил невозмутимого выражения своего лица, хотя все вокруг валились с ног от хохота. И он всеми силами старался разорвать навязчивое дежавю, чтобы этот вечер и собственное сидение на бревне не напоминали ему начало смены, не подсовывали в памяти лирические песни Кондраши и голубые глаза напротив, в которые так отчаянно хотелось смотреть, не зная тогда, к чему все это приведет. Поэтому он танцевал вместе со всеми, смеялся, ободряющим жестом поддержал Петьку, не умеющего танцевать, но старательно переставляющего ноги, обняв за талию фельдшерицу Соню, и даже выписал подзатыльник Оболенскому за обидные насмешки над начинающим танцором. И взял в руки гитару, когда дошла до него очередь, и с огоньком и чувством исполнил пару песен из своего «военного» репертуара. И будто каждым своим движением, каждой инициативой старательно возводил между собой и Юшневским непреодолимую, непроницаемую стену, за которой больше никогда не будет больно.

_Мы пройдем сквозь дневной простор,  
По равнинам и перевалам,  
По вершинам огромных гор,  
Сквозь земной простор небывалый,  
Ведь недаром встает заря,  
Небосвод от зари весь красный,  
Только знать бы, что все не зря,_  
_ Только знать бы, что не напрасно, _

– пел он во все горло, обнимая за плечи Мишеля и Вадковского, когда влюбленные пары расползлись по окрестностям, и у костра остались только самые стойкие. Даже набивший оскомину «изгиб гитары желтой» отдавал какой-то новизной, а теплые руки приятелей на плечах давали надежду, что все в итоге будет хорошо.

И только когда почти погас костер, и народ, перекликаясь в темноте, разошелся по палаткам, он понял, что за весь вечер так ни разу и не посмотрел на Алексея Петровича. Ни одного раза.

...Знакомый «Газон» доложил о своем прибытии пронзительным гудком клаксона. Студенческий строительный резво взял машину на абордаж, создавая уже знакомую кучу малу в видавшим виды кузове. Опустевшие палатки молчаливо провожали отъезжающих темными квадратами окошек, и только квартирьер Муравьев не спешил занять место в машине, оставаясь с Юшневским в лагере доделывать свои квартирьерские дела.

– До свидания, Алексей Петрович! – махали Юше Машка и Бельская. Юшневский грустно улыбнулся и помахал им в ответ.

– Кахович, хорош лобызаться! Отъезжаем! 

Петька с невероятным усилием оборвался от алых губ Сонечки, не переставая смотреть на нее с выражением вселенской тоски во взгляде. 

– Машина ждать не будет! 

– Все, Сонечка, я полетел! – с деланной веселостью в голосе ответил Каховский. – Я тебе обязательно буду писать, даю слово. И Петьку за меня чмокни в рожки. 

Фельдшерица хлюпала носом и утирала мокрые глаза, не спеша выпускать Петюню из своих объятий. Этой заминкой и воспользовался Волконский. Спрыгнул с открытого борта и, пока Каховский выбирался из объятий любимой, подошел к Юшневскому и сунул в руку клочок бумаги.

– Это тебе на всякий случай, – буркнул он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Алексея Петровича. – Если все-таки надумаешь объясниться.

И, подкинув Петьку в машину, поднял за собой борт.

Алексей Петрович проводил глазами шумевший и махающий руками «Газон» и развернул загадочную бумажку. «Москва, ул. Кирова, д. 40, кв. 5».

И Юшневскому не потребовалось объяснений, чей адрес дал ему Волконский. 


	16. «О том, что некоторые письма все-таки доходят до адресата»

Выходной начался как обычно – после общего завтрака многолюдное семейство Пестелей разбредалось кто куда.

– Володя, надень шапку.

– Я в ней выгляжу как дурак.

– Но и с отмороженными ушами ты красавцем не будешь.

– Да она уже вылезла вся, шапка ваша! – Владимир красноречиво ткнул пальцем в кое-где протертую до основания кроличью ушанку и крикнул куда-то вглубь квартиры: – Поль! А, Поль! Можно я твою вязаную надену?

– Надевай, – донеслось из комнаты.

– Лиза, где мои очки?

– Сейчас найду. И шарф завяжи. Конец ноября на улице.

– Ты на меня еще тулуп напяль, – взорвался Владимир. – Я и так в каких-то обносках хожу! Перед ребятами стыдно!

– Не говори глупостей, – невозмутимо произнесла Елизавета Ивановна, одергивая на сыне дерматиновую курточку на подкладке. – Потом пойдешь работать, сможешь покупать себе любые вещи, а пока не жалуйся, а носи что есть.

– Вам бы только вытурить меня побыстрей, – насупился Владимир. – Полю, значит, институт, а меня, значит, работать?

– Что это – «значит, Полю – институт», – вмешался в спор глава семейства Иван Борисович, отложив в сторону «Известия» и поправляя найденные очки. – Твой брат, между прочим, сам, своим умом поступил в престижнейший вуз. И учится на отлично! А ты балду с пацанами гоняешь, когда десятый класс на носу! Вот посажу дома за уроки вместо кино – будешь знать!

Угроза была вполне реальной, поэтому Владимир сбавил обороты и, бурча, под нос: «Все своему Полю любимому», – бочком, бочком направился к двери. Елизавета Ивановна поймала его уже около выхода, несмотря на протесты, чмокнула в щеку и ловко сунула рубль в карман.

– Саша, перестань вопить и оставь Соню в покое! Вы мешаете Полю заниматься, – прикрикнул на расшалившихся младших отец.

– Боря, почитай им, что ли! Займитесь, наконец, чем–нибудь полезным! 

– Я занимаюсь, – сварливо пробурчал Пестель-средний, клея на обеденном столе педантично разложенную на газете модель крейсера. – И пусть ко мне не лезут!

– Сонечка, иди сюда. Сейчас «В гостях у сказки» начнется, – заманчиво произнесла Елизавета Ивановна волшебные слова.

– Ура! – обрадовалась младшая и полезла матери на колени...

...Паша, вопреки родительским убеждениям, не «занимался». Забравшись с ногами на кровать, он действительно держал перед глазами «Современные средства поражения», но не прочитал из учебника не строчки. Потому что читал письмо.

Он вытащил его из почтового ящика вчера, вместе с отцовскими «Известиями» и маминой «Работницей», а когда прочел обратный адрес, от потрясения уронил прямо на грязные ступеньки. А потом на эти же ступеньки и сел, оттого что не держали ноги. Разорвал дрожащими руками конверт и первый раз прочел его там же, в подъезде, на ступеньках, рядом с брошенной сумкой и родительской корреспонденцией. И он ожидал от этого письма все, что угодно, кроме того, что в нем в итоге оказалось.

Потом он перечел его снова, закрывшись в ванной и включив для конспирации воду. Потом, уже забравшись в кровать – подсвечивая себе фонариком и глотая подступившие слезы. И наконец сейчас, спрятавшись от всех и закрывшись «Средствами поражения». И все на этом листке, исписанным с двух сторон ровным, аккуратным почерком, начиная от «Здравствуй, Паша» и заканчивая «люблю тебя... безумно тебя люблю. Твой А. Юшневский», заставляло сердце так болезненно биться, что вновь стало не хватать воздуха.

В этом запоздалом письме, написанном почти через три месяца после окончания смены, Алексей Петрович излил всю свою душу, и это ощущалось в каждой строчке, в каждой букве, в каждой запятой. Нет, он не оправдывал себя, напротив, с безжалостной к себе прямотой он рассказывал Паше, как и почему вылетел из университета, как клялся себе, что этого больше не повторится, и как все его клятвы разбились, разлетелись на осколки, от одного взгляда Пашиных глаз. И как отчаянно он верил в них и как боялся потерять, и как благодарен был судьбе и случаю за каждое мгновение, проведенное с Пашей рядом, за каждый его доверчивый поцелуй, за каждую возможность прикоснуться к нему, любить его, дышать им, с ним, одним воздухом. Писал он и о разговоре с Орловым, и о своем ужасе, что угрозы командира сбудутся (а как он мог думать по-другому), и ему придется подвергнуть Пашу невыносимому ужасу всеобщего презрения и равнодушию казенных коридоров, и всему тому, через что он уже прошел. Но это не было словами самооправдания.

«Прости, – читалось между строк и букв, кричало до осипшего голоса, до хрипа из сорванных легких. – Прости меня. За то, что ошибся, что не доверился тебе так, как ты мне, за мой страх, из-за которого я тебя потерял. Прости меня. За то, что берег тебя от правды и этим предал тебя. Прости меня. За то, что причинил тебе столько боли. Прости меня, нежный мой, любимый мой, самый светлый на земле, просто прости. Теперь ты все знаешь, и хотя я уверен, что мои откровения опоздали, и тебе теперь нет до меня дела, я должен был сказать это тебе. Я все равно люблю тебя... безумно тебя люблю».

И он перечитывал письмо снова и снова, пока, наконец, не выучил почти наизусть, а его настроенная на действия душа не подсказала выход. Поэтому он тщательно спрятал письмо, вышел из комнаты и начал одеваться.

– Поль, – отвлеклась от «Марии-Мирабеллы» мама. – Ты далеко собрался?

– Пойду пройдусь, – ответил с улыбкой Пашка, натягивая на себя курточку и потертую ушанку младшего брата.

– Зайди в магазин, возьми хлеба.

– Хорошо, мам.

– Деньги возьми.

– У меня есть. Со стипендии еще остались.

Им владело какое-то новое, летящее ощущение. Обнять и поцеловать родителей, потрепать по волосам вечно всем недовольного, сварливого Бориса, и даже не обидеться на его «не мешай мне, Поль», улыбнуться сестренке, молниеносно надеть ботинки и выйти за дверь. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он спустился вниз, вышел на улицу, но не пошел к Почтамту, а свернул к булочной за углом, словно этой заминкой давал себе возможность окончательно увериться в правильности своих действий. В булочной была очередь, он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как начинают бегать по спине мелкие муравьишки нетерпения, и разрастается в груди теплое солнце правильности своего решения. Купив хлеб, он вышел из булочной, не утерпел, прижался щекой к теплому ржаному боку, вдохнул полной грудью хлебный запах, встряхнулся и уже уверенно и быстро устремился к дверям почты.

Взял бланк, сдвинул шапку на затылок и, поскребя предложенным пером в полупустой чернильнице, вывел заветные шесть слов:

«Приезжай. Я без тебя не могу».


	17. Эпилог

Два дня и двадцать часов.

Он занял свое место в плацкарте, убрал под сидение спортивную сумку, повесил пальто. Уступил какой-то гражданке свою нижнюю полку и вышел в тамбур. Он с института не курил, и теперь нервно мял в пальцах стреляную у случайного попутчика «Родопи», а потом все-таки чиркнул спичкой. С непривычки закашлял от первой же затяжки, но не выбросил, а смотрел, как тлеет папиросная бумага.

Два дня и двадцать часов. И маленьким костром палит грудь затертый до дыр телеграфный бланк. «Приезжай. Я без тебя не могу». Не могу. Не могу без тебя. И он тысячу раз перечитывал эти слова, потому что не мог до конца в них поверить. Не мог заставить себя осознать, что Паша простил его. Даже если простить было невозможно.

Два дня и двадцать часов. Он коротал их как мог. Читал, ходил по вагону, смотрел в окно тамбура. Ночью он отражался в окне и разглядывал себя, пытаясь понять, изменился ли он за эти полгода и как его воспримет Паша. С темного зеркала окна смотрел на него высокий, худощавый молодой мужчина, в сером свитере крупной вязки с мощным воротом, прикрывающим тонкую шею, вцепившийся узкими пальцами в серый от въевшейся пыли дверной косяк. Почти такой же, только вертикальная морщина поселилась между бровями, и ее уже не убрать.

Пил горячий чай с кусковым сахаром вприкуску – есть совершенно не хотелось, нервный озноб напрочь уничтожил аппетит, и даже соблазнительные запахи и жующие соседи не могли его вернуть. Всю первую ночь, ворочаясь на узкой полке, он пытался представить себе Пашу. И видел – в знакомой строевке и почему-то в недоплетенном им венке на темных волосах. Почему так – да кто ж его знает. На вторую ночь пытался придумать, что скажет ему. Поезд около часа стоял на переезде, а он так и не мог найти внятные слова. Утром еще раз перечитал телеграмму, умылся, собрал вещи и замер, не сводя взгляда с часов. Двадцать, девятнадцать, восемнадцать, семнадцать, десять... И чем ближе поезд подъезжал к Москве, тем отчаяннее стучало сердце, тем сложнее удавалось усидеть на месте и тем сильнее захлестывал страх. Что все это досадная ошибка, что Паша не получил его телеграмму и не придет его встречать, что никто вообще его не ждет, что...

– Товарищи пассажиры! Поезд прибывает в столицу нашей Родины, город-герой Москву. Просьба не забывать свои вещи...

Алексей Петрович Юшневский надел пальто, крепче завязал вокруг шеи теплый серый шарф и, пропустив вперед всех, кого мог, вышел на пустой перрон...

– ...Ох, совсем забыла! Тебе же телеграмма пришла!

Ложка, занесенная над тарелкой, упала обратно – в царство сосисок и картофельных оладий.

– Когда?

– Да сегодня, пока ты на учебе был.

Пашке хватило лишь одного беглого взгляда на телеграммный бланк, чтобы быстро глянуть на часы и вскочить из–за стола. Восемнадцать двадцать. Двадцать три минуты до поезда. Он успеет, обязательно успеет! Через три секунды входная дверь уже хлопнула, оставив родителей в крайнем недоумении. Он забыл надеть шапку, и легкий, невесомый снег мгновенно осел на черных волосах. Несильный пока морозец пробовал столицу на зуб и радостно запустил щупальца под распахнутую куртку. Пашка этого не замечал. Он бежал во всю прыть к «Чистым прудам», на бегу пошарил в кармане – к счастью, у него еще был один жетон на метро, и можно было сократить время. Две остановки! Всего две остановки!

Он пробежал по эскалатору, толкнул кого-то, извинился и понесся дальше, влетел в закрывающуюся уже дверь вагона, прислонился к ней спиной и перевел дух. Тринадцать минут. Остановки казались ему неимоверно долгими, а движение поезда нарочито медленным, хоть он и отдавал себе отчет, что на самом деле поезд движется в нормальном режиме. Едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, он с трудом дождался «Комсомольской», выскочил из вагона и вприпрыжку, через несколько ступеней, взмыл вверх по лестнице. Ярославский вокзал находился на другой стороне площади, и Пашке пришлось снова нырять в подземный переход. А снующие между вокзалами люди будто бы специально замедляли его движение – то бесчисленными чемоданами, то плотными группами. Пашка обегал препятствия, ловко проскальзывал под руками, перепрыгивал и, выскочив на поверхность, чувствовал себя так, как чувствуют люди, бредя по колено в воде.

Скорый поезд «Барнаул–Москва» уже пять минут как прибыл на конечную свою станцию. Юшневский так и остался стоять у вагона, грустно глядя вслед уходящей толпе попутчиков. Его худшие опасения сбывались прямо на глазах – его никто не ждал. Надо было решать, что делать дальше – перекантоваться одну ночь у бывшего коллеги, с которым договаривался по телефону, а завтра поменять билет и отправиться восвояси. Все его надежды пошли прахом, и он чувствовал, как возвращается боль в груди, мешающая дышать. «Дурак! Какой же ты дурак! – обругал он себя. – Понадеялся на второй шанс, уверился, что он тебя простил. Такое не прощается. Никому и никогда».

– Леша!

Сердце совершило замысловатый кульбит, едва не выскочив из груди. Пашка стоял в тридцати метрах от него – в распахнутой куртке, с трудом переводя тяжелое дыхание, – но первую секунду Алексею Петровичу показалось, что это всего лишь морок, слуховая галлюцинация, а на самом деле никакого Паши здесь нет. Только пустой перрон и застывший поезд. Но этот морок, опровергая все сомнения, приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки и поднял на него глаза.

– Паша...

Несколько минут они так и простояли, глядя друг на друга. В головах обоих теснились тысячи слов, которые не мог произнести язык, а потом Паша вдруг сделал последний шаг, обнял Алексея Петровича за талию, уткнулся лицом в серое пальто. И Юшневский прижал к себе дрожащие плечи, сам едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. И все размышления, все сомнения и страхи вдруг оказались забыты, когда он снова почувствовал Пашу в своих руках и когда взглянули на него любимые глаза, снившиеся ему ночами. И Пашка потерся о него лицом и произнес первое, что пришло в голову:

– Навсегда, Леша?

И услышал дрогнувший голос в ответ:

– Навсегда, Пашенька. Навсегда. Насколько хватит жизни...


End file.
